UN NUEVO COMIENZO
by Gamagogiano
Summary: Lincoln, ahora tiene 16 años, teniendo que vivir en un orfanato, para mas tarde ser adoptado por una familia que de verdad lo aprecia, y sobre todo no tiene 10 hermanas que le provocaron el mayor trauma de su vida, ni siquiera 3 años de terapia y pastillas han curado, ¿por qué lo hizo?, ¿qué paso?, decide volver, donde su mala suerte lo hace encontrarse con su familia.
1. Chapter 1

**Traición y Descuido, es todo lo que un niño necesita para aprender a odiar**

 _ **5 años no son suficientes...**_

En una habitación bastante amplia, al menos lo suficiente como para una persona con gustos por el rock, los videojuegos, la comida chatarra, el "BMX" y que dejo de soñar hace mucho tiempo, se encontraba un adolescente de 16 años que vestía de una manera bastante peculiar, tenis negros con franjas naranjas, pantalón de mezclilla rasgados de las rodillas, una camisa negro con un emblema de "IRON MAIDEN" y con sudadera naranja con líneas y parches negros...

-Lo se...lo se, pero ¿de verdad es necesario que vuelva?, ¿ellas lo consiguieron?, mierda, no quiero volver, no quiero estar con ellas, no quiero estar con una familia a la que no le importo y mucho menos con ese bastardo negro al que solía llamar amigo, los odio, de verdad que los odio por todo.

-Escucha Lincoln he sido tu tutor, no, tu padre por mas de 5 años, te conozco, se que es difícil, sobre todo por los vídeos mostrando..., bueno tu sabes que.

-No tienes que recordármelo, yo se mejor que nadie lo que es darlo todo sin esperar nada a cambio, bueno, si recibe algo, su maldito descuido e indiferencia hacia mi, la traición de un amigo, y sin mencionar **¡una puta violada por el culo!**.

El chico menciono mientras las lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos hasta llagar a su barbilla, conforme paso, una cara de asco se formaba en su rostro, presiono su trasero con sus dos manos, como tratando de protegerlo, para después salir corriendo al baño y vomitar en el inodoro con la puerta cerrada.

-Hijo, por favor se que es difícil, y aunque ellas no lo hubieran logrado, recuerda que tendrías que volver a "Royal Woods" de todas formas para validar que tienes los conocimientos necesarios de primaria y secundaria, para poder terminar la preparatoria aquí.

Lincoln tras abandonar "Royal Woods" y por lo tanto toda su vida pasaba, no pudo ni siquiera graduarse de la primaria, así que al dejar sus estudios inconclusos al menos en su ciudad de origen, le solicitaron como requisito para seguir cruzando la preparatoria, un carta de recomendación de su antigua escuela, la cual solo se la iban a dar si lograba pasar un prueba de conocimientos en su escuela de original.

-Déjame en paz, las odio, las odio a todas esas p...pe...¡PERRAS!, ni siquiera a mis verdaderos padres les importo, ellos preferían tener sexo sin protección, que recordar el cumpleaños numero 11 de su único hijo, me engañaron y por eso salí, por eso m...me...me...¡ME VIOLARON!.

El padre adoptivo de Lincoln no tenia idea de que hacer, Lincoln era su único hijo, y en cuanto lo vio en un pequeño orfanato en una esquina, sin ningún amigo, sin nadie en quien confiar, sin nadie que le diera amor, el vio reflejada su niñez en el pequeño niño peliblanco que nadie quería adoptar por sus "problemas mentales, causa del abuso que sufrió."

El señor Ortega, estuvo a punto de volver a tocar la puerta para hablar con su hijo, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la llegada de la señora Ortega.

-Querido, ¿qué paso?, y ¿dónde esta Lincoln?.

-El ha tenido otro de sus ataques, se encerró en el baño y no he conseguido nada para hacerlo salir.

La señora Ortega tras escuchar esto, se dirige al baño y llama a su hijo.

-Lincoln, hijo, ¿me escuchas?, ¿necesitas hablar?.

-Vete mamá, no quiero gritarte...

-Pues entonces solo escucha, se que es difícil hijo, se que tienes miedo y eso es normal, no tienes nada de que avergonzarte, eres un chico valiente y fuerte, sabemos de tu problema para socializar en la escuela, sobre todo con las mujeres, sabemos que tienes heterofobia, que la desarrollaste por ellas, por que te dejaron solo y no se cuantas cosas mas te hicieron pasar...

hubo un silencio absoluto, los sonidos dentro del baño cesaron, al menos ahora ya no se escuchaba al pobre peliblanco haciendo un esfuerza por no vomitar, lo único que ahora se escuchaba era una respiración pesada pero relajada.

-Recuerda que no te pasara nada esta vez, ¿sabes?, ¿por qué?, porque esta vez tienes una familia a tu lado que te cuidara, protegerá y sobre todo nunca te dejara solo, no podemos decir que esta clase de cosas son las que un chico normal debe enfrentar, y por mas insensible que suene, recuerda que si no fuera por tus 10 estúpidas hermanas y 11 años de abuso, nunca te hubiéramos encontrado, nunca hubiéramos sido una familia.

El chico pareció soltar un pequeña carcajada por oír a su madre llamar a sus hermanas "estúpidas", el conocía a su madre y el sabia que a ella le costaba decir malas palabras, ella era un ángel, siempre se pegunto ¿por qué no podía tener una hermana así?.

-Entiendo si necesitas tiempo Lincoln, hijo, para digerir la noticia, pero recuerda que nada dura para siempre, en algún momento tendrás que salir y enfrentar tus miedos, enfrentarlas, enfrentar tus orígenes.

-Te dejaremos solo, ¿esta bien?, solo trata de bajar para le cena ¿si?, preparare tu comida favorita, pero dime que prefieres, sándwiches de chucrut con mantequilla de maní o tal vez sándwiches de queso a la parrilla con mermelada encima, no, ya se ¿por qué no ambos?.-(menciono con la voz mas dulce del mundo, superando a la de su madre biológica.)

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡MIERDA!, ¿por qué?...¿por qué es tan amable conmigo?, ¿me lo merezco?, no, no me lo merezco, me conoce mejor de lo que toda mi familia alguna vez lo izo, estos 5 años han sido de los mejores de mi vida, no, los mejores sin duda alguna, por fin supe lo que de verdad es el amor, privacidad y sobre todo, no se abusado por ellas.

La señora Ortega se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a bajar las escaleras para ir a preparar la cena de todos modos eran aproximadamente la 20:15, así que ya se estaba pasando la hora, pero entonces con un rápido movimiento Lincoln abre la puerta, la señora Ortega voltea, y es sorprendida con un abrazo, un abrazo que significa mucho.

Pasaron alrededor de 7 minutos, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper tan hermoso momento, pero ¿por qué ese abrazo significaba mucho?, era el primer abrazo que daba en mas de 5 años, era la primera vez en 5 años que se enfrento a sus miedos, las mujeres, mas bien a se tocadas por ellas desde aquel el día simplemente no lo soportaba, le daba asco todo lo referente al contacto físico.

-y...yo...yo te quiero mamá, de verdad que te quiero, no te cambiaría por nada del mundo, eres la mejor, yo...yo estoy feliz de recibir 11 años de abuso solo para estar aquí con ustedes, de verdad que estoy feliz...

-Lo...lo siento, perdón por no ser un buen hijo, por favor no..n...no me dejen, no quiero estar solo, no quiero estar con ellas.

Lincoln empezó a llorar, esta vez sus lagrimas eran una mezcla de felicidad y miedo, al fin pudo enfrentar su miedo al contacto físico y eso era algo de lo que el estaba orgulloso, pero también sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a sus hermanas, a su "verdadera familia".

-No digas eso, solo tienes miedo, eso es todo, no eres un mal hijo, simplemente es cuestión de tiempo, tarde o temprano tendrías que liberarlo.

-Gr...gracias mamá de verdad quiero ser un mejor hijo...yo de verdad los aprecio.

-Lo sabemos y nosotros también te apreciamos Lincoln, pero eso no cambia el echo de que deberás de enfrentarlas, y lo sabes.

Lincoln tembló ante eso, sintió su estomago revolverse y la sensación de eso asqueroso miembro en su interior, era algo que simplemente nunca podría olvidar.

Recordó el día en que las monjas de aquel orfanato lo apartaron de los demás niños por ser agresivo, por que una vez trato de quitarse su miembro y teñirse el pelo de negro para tratar de ser alguien mas, alguien a quien la gente le tuviera miedo, por eso ese comportamiento, las personas tratan de alejarse de lo que les da miedo ¿no?.

-Sabes que dentro de dos días tendrás que ir ¿verdad?.

-Si... tendré que volver para hacer la prueba.

-No solo para eso cariño, sabes que ellas consiguieron el permiso para verte, y tendrás que quedarte con ellas por lo menos una semana, ¿no es cierto?.

-No...no quiero, ellas...ellas solo me van olvidar, me van a lastimar otra vez, y ustedes no estarán ahí para defenderme, por favor, ¿no me puedo quedar en un hotel?-

-Sabes que papá ha tenido problemas en el trabajo y no se puede dar el lujo de pagar un hotel, además sabes que el plan original era acompañarte para que no tuviera que enfrentar esto totalmente solo.

-Lincoln coloco sus manos en la cabeza, por favor, ¿no podemos retrasarlo hasta que ustedes puedan venir conmigo?.

-Lo siento cariño, pero sabes que la escuela empieza en poco mas de una semana, si no vas ahora te prohibirán la entrada y perderás un semestre entero.

-¡Puedo esperar!.

-Sabes que eso no esta en discusión Lincoln.

-Te prometo que solo será una semana, ten toma, tu papá y yo planeábamos dártelo en tu cumpleaños, pero creo que esta es una mejor ocasión para dártelo, pero cierra los ojos, no por eso deja de ser una sorpresa.

Lincoln extendió las manos para recibir sus regalos, al sentir la sensación de calidez en sus manos decidió abrir los ojos, solo empezó a llorar mientras sostenía lo que tenia en sus manos, eran 11 años de buenos y malos recuerdos, era Bun-Bun su mejor amigo, bueno para ser solo un peluche, fue el único que nunca abuso de mí.

N/A:

Bueno este es otro proyecto en el que estado trabajando, espero les guste y quisiera saber sus opiniones acerca de este, gracias por darse una vueltas, y nos leemos, chau.

 **THE LOUD HOUSE ES PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y CHRIS SAVINO**.


	2. Capitulo 2

**El odio es la venganza de un cobarde intimidado** _.-_ **George Bernard Shaw**

 _ **Trastorno...**_

Lincoln se encontraba en su habitación, tenia una sensación de miedo e ira de tan solo pensar en lo que iba hacer, al fin había podido abrazar a su madre, demostrándoles que de verdad los amaba y apreciaba por todo lo que habían echo por el, cuidarlo, protegerlo, enseñarle y sobre todo darle amor.

Enfrente de el, en su cama se encontraba una maleta abierta con ropa por lo menos para dos semanas, pero también incluía otro tipo de cosas tales como una laptop con accesorios, unos libros de lectura sobre "como tener paz con uno mismo", uno de ellos llamado "como aprender ha amar" y el otro "¿valoras lo que tienes?" Y por ultimo un pequeño peluche de conejo de color blanco, algo sucio.

Eran aproximadamente las 22:07 horas, Lincoln sabia que mañana a las 11:00 era su vuelo, y en su mente simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en un plan para evitar a cualquier costo tomar ese vuelo y encontrarse con su peor pesadilla, su familia, de todos modos, ¿qué no era el chico con un plan para todo?.

Pensó desde extraviar el boleto, pasando por fingir algún tipo de ataque, -(había desarrollado asma y otros trastornos.), lastimarse aventándose de las escaleras, para terminar en algo que simplemente no podía fallar, _**"EL SUICIDIO"**_

Una vez acostado en su cama, empezó preguntándose cosas que desde ese día simplemente había ignorado, pero en un su interior, en lo mas oscuro de su subconsciente quería que la respuesta fuera "si", a todas esas preguntas, ¿me quieren?, ¿me extrañan?, ¿se arrepienten?, ¿se merecen mi perdón?, ¿quiero volver?, ¿los extraño?.

Pasados unos minutos y bastante cansado de usar su cerebro, empezó a sentir mareo y nauseas, tenia que volver al baño por sus medicamentos, pero no se podía mover, algo se lo impedía, de un momento a otro salieron un par de manos por cada brazo que tenia agarrándolo de las muñecas y evitando que pudiera hacer algún movimiento brusco para poder liberarse, en ese momento la puerta de su habitación se abrió revelando a un hombre alto, sumamente fornido y totalmente oscuro, el cual se podía comparar con el de su sombra.

Este "hombre" empezó a babear como un perro tan solo unos segundos después de ver a Lincoln en esa posición, -(tan indefenso, tan lindo, **¡TAN PENETRABLE!**...),- menciono aquel hombre mientras parecía desesperado por desabrocharse los pantalones lo mas rápido que pudiera mientras un bulto se empezaba a formar en su entrepierna.

-Mamá...Papá, ¿Dónde están?. Sálvenme.-(susurro el peliblanco, mientras lagrimas empezaban a salir de su rostro, y su habitación se transformaba en un lugar que no quería recordar, un almacén gigantesco y oscuro, lo suficientemente alejado para que nadie pudiera oírlo gritar y suplicar, suplicar a sus hermanas, padres, amigos, a Bun-Bun, quien sea que lo pudiera sacar de ese lugar, el lugar donde perdió su inocencia).

Lincoln estuvo a punto de gritar cuando de pronto otro par de manos salieron del costado de sus mejillas y le cubrieron la boca, para posteriormente, un par de cuerdas por pierna salían para levantarlas y abrirlas en posición de "v", Lincoln empezó a llorar y a gemir cada vez mas rápido y frenéticamente, mientras veía a aquel hombre ya con los pantalones abajo mostrando su miembro totalmente erecto.

-Dicen que se siente mejor la segunda vez, no sabes cuanto extrañe tu pequeño culito tan apretado y húmedo.-(menciono mientras se lamia los labios y dejaba caer saliva al suelo.)

Nuevamente el escenario volvió a cambiar, ahora las paredes se derrumbaban, mientras veía a todas sus hermanas burlándose de el, mientras se masturbaban en el acto, de la nada Lincoln volvió a tener 11 años, un simple niño del que se aprovechaban de el, volteo a ver a sus hermanas, cada una de ella realizando el acto que se encontraban haciendo ese día, el día de mi cumpleaños, el día en el que me olvidaron.

Lo peor de todo fue tener que verlo por segunda vez, en especial lo que Clyde se le encontraba haciendo a Lori, aunque fuera un niño de 11 años, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que estaban haciendo, sexo, simplemente sexo.-(recordó Lincoln, quien fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la sensación de aquel hombre que agarro sus caderas listo para entrar nuevamente en el.)

Lincoln quedo nuevamente paralizado, era exactamente igual que aquella vez, solo que esta vez siendo visto por todos los que una alguna vez quiso y estaría dispuesto a morir.

Solo vio como ese hombre tomo impulso, listo para entrar, cuando...

-¡No!..¡no mas!, por favor, seré un niño bueno.-(Lincoln menciono llorando sobre su cama, en posición fetal, presionando su trasero mientras se balanceaba de un lado al otro).

-¡Lincoln!. -(su madre entro gritando a la habitación mientras se acercaba a el).

La madre de Lincoln puso sus manos sobre el rostro de su hijo mientras intentaba hacerlo reaccionar, al principio con palabras suaves, pasando a gritos, para terminar en darle una bofetada a su hijo.

Lincoln reacciono con el ultimo acto que realizo su madre sobre el, miro fijamente a su madre, quien tenia un cara de angustia y preocupación, para luego colocar su mirada en su entrepierna, mas concretamente en sus pantalones manchados con orina y que empezaban ha apestar la habitación.

-Ma...mamá, el...el estaba aquí, en la casa, en mi habitación, lo iba a volver a hacer...el...el iba a...-(Lincoln fue interrumpido por un beso en la frente y un abrazo por parte de su madre, antes de que pudiera terminar la frase).

-Lincoln, hijo...no hay nadie en la casa, solo somos tu y yo, tu padre ya se fue al trabajo son las 7:00 de la mañana.

Lincoln no presto nada de atención a lo que su madre le decía, aun se encontraba algo aturdido por aquel ataque de "alucinaciones" que llevaba consigo desde los 12 años, pero normalmente solo eran simples, como imaginarse solo, ver alguna de sus hermanas, o pensar que se encontraba en aquella habitación del orfanato donde las monjas lo obligaban a estar por ser agresivo.

-Sabes, que el ya no puede hacerte daño, el se encuentra muy muy lejos de aquí, ya no eres un niño como en ese entonces, ya tienes 16 años, ahora eres un hombre grande, fuerte, valiente y sobre todo eres mi bebe, al que siempre protegeré y estaré dispuesta a darlo todo para que este seguro.

Porque siempre tiene que ser tan amable y comprensiva, ¿por lastima?, no, ella de verdad me quiere por lo que soy, no la merezco, ella se merece a un niño que no le haga preocuparse y levantarse cuando sufra uno de sus estúpidos ataques.-(pensó el joven peliblanco mientras con sus manos comenzaba a jalarse el cabello de la cabeza con muchas fuerza y comenzaba a soltar lagrimas.)

-¿Por qué?...¿por qué siempre eres tan amable conmigo?, no soy mas que un...un... **¡ESTUPIDO MARICON DE MIERDA!** ,-(el peliblanco grito reprimiendo lo que sentía como cuando un niño no recibe lo que quiso y desea gritar pero por la pena mantiene su boca cerrada, solo lastimando aun mas su garganta por tratar de liberar todo lo que sentía, tomo su madre de los hombros y agacho la cabeza para no tener que mirarla a los ojos.)

En ese momento Lincoln mira a su madre a los ojos, esperando una respuesta, su madre le da una cachetada con mucha fuerza, mas de la que el podría creer que tuviera. Por algunos segundos la habitación se llena con silencio tan profundo y emotivo que nadie se atrevería a irrumpirlo.

-Eres un tonto Lincoln, de verdad que lo eres...-(su madre empieza a llorar mientras trata de cubrirse la cara y empieza a gemir con mucho dolor entre sollozos.)

-Ma...mamá, yo...yo de verdad, lo...lo...lo siento...-(Lincoln menciono, recobrando algo de control, disipando algo del miedo que se había apoderado de el.)

-Es solo que yo...yo no tome mis medicamentos antes de dormir, de verdad lo siento mamá, no...no volverá a suceder...

-Aun no lo entiende, ¿verdad?, Lincoln, no entiendes que no nos das lastima, que no te adoptamos por el simple echo de sentirnos como buenos samaritanos, para ganarnos la entrada al cielo, te adoptamos porque en ti vimos lo que en 12 años de matrimonio nunca sucedió, un lindo niño que se preocupa siempre por poner a los demás ante que el, por tratar de ser que los demás sean felices, aunque pare el signifique perder una parte de su felicidad.

-Lincoln, nosotros te adoptamos porque vimos en ti una gran persona, un gran ser humano, un buen hermano y sobre todo un buen hijo, alguien amable y comprensible y sobre todo dispuesto a dar todo su amor...acaso crees que no nos dábamos cuenta de lo que hacías durante estos 5 años, esos pequeños detalles que hacías para que nosotros fuéramos mas felices.

-No creerás que soy lo bastante estúpida, para no notar que los pendientes que quería para mi cumpleaños y tu padre no pudo comprar aparecieron por arte de magia en mi joyero ¿verdad?, o que me dices cuando tu padre se queda dormido tratando de terminar los reportes y amanecía solo faltando unas cuantas palabras, a esto es lo que nos referimos Lincoln, esta es tu forma de demostrarnos tu amor "sin que nos demos cuenta".

Era verdad, Lincoln siempre estuvo agradecido por todo lo que hacían por el, por demostrarle como se supone que debe de ser una familia, por darle todo lo que su familia siempre le negó, en estos momentos siempre recuerda las cosas que su "familia real" le dio, ropa, su cama, nada mas...,sus comics, su computadora, sus juguetes, sus videojuegos, todo eso y mucho mas el se lo gano, se lo compro ya sea trabajando como asistente de humillaciones para Luan en algunas de sus fiestas infantiles o haciendo los deberes que sus hermanas tenían que hacer, al menos haciendo eso se ganaba unos 15 o 20 dólares, dependiendo del humor de sus hermanas, era lo suficiente para poder comprarse un "flip" y un comic usado de "Ace savy".

-Clyde, maldito negro de mierda, siempre te tuve envidia, lo tenias todo y sin esfuerzo, tenias los juegos y comics de "Ace savy" antes de que salieran al mercado, y cuando te lo pedía prestado, decías que si lo prestabas tus padres, te dejarían de comprar tus estúpidas cosas, yo siempre te deje usar mis cosas por que éramos amigos, o al menos eso yo pensaba, siempre fuiste un bastardo en el cuerpo de un niño, recordaba como sus padres, "malditos homosexuales de mierda, con un hijo hecho de mierda, acaso que no pudieron escoger un mejor hijo, quizás uno que no fuera a acostarse con su hermana de 17 años".-(pensó el peliblanco mientras un puño se formaba en cada una de sus manos y su rostro dejaba de llorar para mostrar ira).

-Lincoln, hijo, ¿estas bien?...

-Yo, mamá, lo siento, tienen razón, solo es miedo, tengo miedo, no de volver a verlas, si no a que vuelva a pasar..., bueno. tu sabes bien lo que paso.-(Lincoln nuevamente aprieta su trasero, volviendo a recordar aquel asqueroso momento, pero esta vez no era miedo lo que sentía, esta vez era odio).

Lincoln abraza a su madre tratando de consolarla, después de todo era la primera vez que sufría de un ataque de alucinación tan fuerte como ese, al menos lo suficientemente real para hacer que un adolescente de 16 años se orinara del miedo.

-Mamá, yo no soy valiente, ni siquiera se si puedo llegar a considerarme una imitación de hombre, desde de los 12 años dependo de las pastillas y de poder dormir antes de que pase su efecto, solo doy pena y asco, nunca podre ver lo que pude llegar a ser. Pero si puedo llegar a cambiar lo que soy ahora, lo que siento, y sentirme mas aliviado.

-Lincoln.- (fue lo último que menciono su madre después de oír a su único hijo hablar.)

 **10:15 AM**

Lincoln se encontraba en los asientos traseros de un auto junto con su padre de camino al aeropuerto de la ciudad de "León"-Guanajuato, México, para tomar un vuelo directo a "Royal Woods"-Michigan, Estados Unidos.

-La ultima vez que vi este camino me dirigía ha mi nueva vida, se podría decir que a "un nuevo comienzo", que empezó 11 años tarde, -(pensó el joven peliblanco mientras recordaba una de las mas grandes preguntas que se había echo en ese entonces, ¿Cómo será mi nueva casa?, ¿me gustara?, ¿tendré nuevos hermanos?, eran preguntas bastante inocentes considerando por lo que había pasado).

 **10:30 AM**

-¿sabes por que tu madre no quiso venir?, pensé que ella quería estar contigo hasta el ultimo momento. -(menciono el señor ortega).

-No, no lo se, a mi también me sorprendió.

Lincoln tenia miedo a que su madre, a la cual amaba, ahora lo viera como un loco que soñaba que lo violaban, "si bastante normal para un chico de su edad".

Faltaban alrededor de 20 minutos para llegar al aeropuerto, eso de que no había trafico podía considerarse un golpe de suerte, bueno, dependiendo en que situación te encontraras. Lincoln ya un poco cansado por el viaje decide escuchar un poco de música, para pasar el rato, desde bandas conocidas como "Metallica" o "Black sabbath", pasando por algunas no tanto como lo serian "Deftones" o "Soundgarden", para al final detenerse en su canción favorita "Hallowed be thy name" de "Iron maiden", esa canción aunque no era precisamente la mas adecuada para relajarse, siempre le gustaba escucharla, siempre le gusto pensar que la persona de la que se habla en la canción era el.

 **10:50**

Lincoln sintió sus piernas temblar en cuanto se puso de pie fuera del auto y volvió a ver el aeropuerto, de verdad que le traía mucha felicidad y preocupación volver a verlo, camino junto con su padre y su madre hasta la entrada, durante esos pequeños instantes, pensó por que su madre no le había dicho a su padre sobre el "accidente" de esta mañana, era cierto que el señor Ortega siempre estimo mucho Lincoln y que estaba en contra de que volviera por una semana con su familia, de todos modos, el ya sabia bien lo que se sentía ser abandonado.

El vuelo de Lincoln estaba a minutos de despegar, ya se encontraban trasbordando a los pasajeros y se podía escuchar por el megáfono una voz que decía "atención pasajeros del vuelo 23558 con destino a Royal Woods, favor de transbordar en la sala 4".

-Bueno, supongo que nos vemos en una semana...¿no?.

-Claro que si hijo, recuerda que para cualquier cosa tu madre y yo estaremos aquí, solo tienes que llamarnos, tampoco se te olvide llamarnos por lo menos una vez por dia.-(menciono el señor Ortega aun indeciso si esto era una buena idea).

Abraza a su padre y con los ojos un poco llorosos se dan palmadas en la espalda para luego decirse unas palabras.

-Nos vemos "alvino".-(menciono el señor Ortega).

-Hasta luego "anciano".-(menciono Lincoln).

Así dándole la espalda a su padre mientras la puerta del túnel que separa al aeropuerto del avión se cerraba.

-Te quiero hijo...se fuerte-(el señor Ortega empieza a llorar mientras mucha gente se le queda viendo mientras susurra.)

 **N/A**

Espero que les allá gustado este capitulo de "un nuevo comienzo", este episodio lo hice un poco mas largo y un poco mas fuerte en cuanto a lo que vivió nuestro peliblanco, espero ansioso sus comentarios. A si me gustaría saber si quieren que continúe con "una dudosa procedencia" o suba otro fanfic en el que he estado trabajando, sin nada mas que decir me despido y gracias por darse una vuelta, nos leemos, chau.


	3. capitulo 3

**Lo peor que uno puede hacer, es herir a quien siempre dio su felicidad por ti.-gamagogog**

 _ **Recuerdos y Conocidos...**_

-Atención pasajeros, al habla su capitán, nos espera un viaje de 5 horas para llegar "Royal Woods"-Michigan, se esperan leves turbulencias y poco mas. Solo relájense, disfruten del vuelo y estaremos ahí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Lincoln escucho atentamente lo que decía el capitán, le recordó aquellas veces en la escuela primaria junto Clyde en las que los llamaban por alguna de sus "aventuras" que tenían, peleas de comida, cambiar documentos de la escuela, etc...

Al principio le costo creer que su mejor amigo, "su único amigo" había echo, el sabia que estaba perdidamente enamorada de su hermana mayor, Lori, pero se aprovecho de el, se aprovecho de que era un chico sin ningún amigo, solo para acostarse con Lori, pero eso no era lo peor, aun recuerda lo que sus demás hermanas hicieron, contando las menores, bueno al menos Lily de cierta manera era inocente, aunque no dudaba de que si hubiera tenido unos cuantos años mas, lo hubiera echo, la razón por la que lo engañaron y por eso termino en las manos de un hombre que abuso de el y con el cual tiene miedo de soñar cada noche.

Para ellas era más importante tener sexo, que pasar el único día al año donde su hermano no tenia que preocuparse por idear algún plan para salvarles de alguno de sus errores o simplemente gastar su tiempo en ayudarlas para que ellas pudieran perfeccionar sus talentos, más de lo que por si ya estaban.

-Dios, de verdad que las odio, nunca les importe, lo mas probable es que solo hallan conseguido la "orden" para pedirme disculpas, seguir teniendo sexo y ¿por qué no?, fingir que nunca tuvieron un hermano que dio sus 11 años de vida por ellas, si soy sincero conmigo mismo, ¿hubo alguien a quien de verdad le importe?, ¿mis padres?, más de lo mismo, en su estúpida "luna de miel" y en cuanto Ronie anne...-(Lincoln simplemente dejo de pensar en cuanta hubo mención de ese nombre en su cerebro.)

-Tu, bueno al menos no lo hiciste con intención, nunca me creíste, a pesar de que era tu novio, simplemente...simplemente.

 **Flash back**

Se podía ver a un chico peliblanco cojeando lo mas rápido posible con lagrimas en sus ojos, solo con ropa interior, con una de sus manos tapándose la boca, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y con la otra en medio de su trasero, mientras algunas gotas de un sustancia de color blanco transparente seguían cayendo de esa zona y con muchas manchas de la misma, en su pequeña camisa y otras de color amarillento que posiblemente sean de orina, aparentemente no tenia fijo algún destino, hasta que se detuvo en una enfrente de una pequeña casa en un barrio bastante pobre.

-Por favor, ayuda, ¡Ronie!.-(el chico dejo de gritar mientras sintió una horrible pulsación dentro de su recto, cuando salió mas de ese liquido espeso y con un olor penetrante, pero mezclado con lo que aparentemente era materia fecal.)

El chico abrazo su vientre mientras se retorcía de dolor en el suelo y empezaba a vomitar lo que parecían ser algunos placebos.

-¡Lame-o!, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿qué te pasa?, por favor Lincoln, ¡responde!.-(Ronie tomo al muchacho de los costados de su torso y lo arrastro dentro de la casa).

Lo coloco sobre su cama mientras lo tomaba de la mano y empezaba a acariciar su cabello blanco.- su blanco cabello siempre fue tan suave y olía tan bien, era tan ¡perfecto!, casi parecía que su sab or podría ser de blanco vainilla, siempre quise lamerlo.-(pensó la latina marimacha mientras inconscientemente se acercaba más y más a su cabello, con la lengua fuera de su boca goteando).

Lincoln tenia un ojo morado del cual caía un rastro de sangre, como un rio en caída, "una cascada", sin mencionar que su ropas interior estaba rasgada, sobre todo su pequeño calzón, tenia moretones en la parte baja de su espalda que parecían terminar en sus glúteos, con una marca en su espalda superior que parecía ser del tipo cuando marcan al ganado, "yerra", la cual parecía decir "IT´S MINE".

Ronie dejo de babear y de pensar en el cabello de su novio en cuanto se dio cuenta de su estado físico, había conocido muy malas situaciones en México, en gran parte cuando se mostraba en el periódico cosas como: "asesino de mujeres" o "hombre loco explota gasolinera", pero era muy diferente ver como su madre lo leía y ver las imágenes que no comprendía, ha ver alguien que conocía, estimaba y sobre todo que amaba en frente de ella, sufriendo y retorciéndose de dolor mientras sus lagrimas se mezclaban con su misma sangre, manchando las sabanas de su cama.

-¿Abuzaron de ti?, ¿necesitas algo?, ¿quieres qué llame a alguien?, ¿a la policía?, ¿a tus padres?, **quizás** **¿a tus hermanas o a Clyde?.** -(Ronie seguiría hablando, si no fuera porque Lincoln se lanzo contra ella y con sus dos manos le tapo la boca).

-No. No. No. No. No. No., **¡NO!** , e...ellas...ellas están muy ocupadas, si, eso es, si muyyyyyy ocupadas, sabes, ocupadas en...en...en **¡ORGANIZAR MI FIESTA DE CUMPLAÑOS!** , no las queremos molestar, ¿verdad?, ¡YA SE!, ¿por qué no cantamos la canción de feliz cumpleaños mientras nos aseguramos de que la casa este totalmente cerrada?,ehhh, ¿qué me dices?, **¡SERA MUY DIVERTIDO!** ,Y...y...y...y...y luego podemos ocultarnos y...y...y esperar a despertar de este sueño, ehhh, ¿qué te parece?, ya veras, además soy el chico con un plan para sobrevivir a todo, ¿no?, ¿por qué?...¿por qué?...¿por que esto es un sueño verdad?, ¿verdad?.

La chica latino dijo que "no" con la cabeza mientras retrocedía un poco de Lincoln.

Lincoln empezó a llorar, gemir y gritar desenfrenadamente por un rato, cuando de la nada se para y se dirige a la cocina, abre un compartimiento y saca un pica-hielos para después tomar una caja de herramientas y sacar de la misma un martillo.

-L...Lincoln, ¿qué estas haciendo?, deja eso, ¿quieres?, podemos hacer lo que dices, podemos cerrar la casa y luego escondernos para celebrar tu cumpleaños, ¿eso te gustaría?.-(menciono tratando de evitar que Lincoln cometiera una locura).

Toma el pica-hielos y lo coloca enfrente de el, apuntando a su ojo derecho mientras que con la otra mano agarra el martillo en posición para darle unos golpes al pica-hielo como si fuera un clavo, un clavo que atravesara su ojo con un golpe para después llegar a su cerebro.

-Es la única forma, es la única forma de despertar...-(la cara de Lincoln se torno totalmente oscura cuando estando a centímetros de su ojo, ya habiendo golpeado el pica-hielos con el martillo).

 _ **Cuando...**_

-Ronie, hija, ya llegue del trabajo, hoy hubo una gran cantidad de heridos en el hospital por el accidente...

La señora Santiago deja caer su bolso al momento en el que ve a Lincoln herido de esa manera, con esos objetos en sus manos, ve a su hija llorando y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirige corriendo a abrazar a su hija mientras la lleva a una habitación, donde saca un arma de fuego.

-Hija quédate aquí, me tengo que _"encargar"_ de Lincoln.-(en ese momento saco unos cartuchos de bala que va colocando uno a uno, las seis balas que entran en un revolver, dispuesta a matar a Lincoln.

-Ma...mamá que...¿qué planeas hacer con esa arma?, no...no vas a lastimar a Lincoln, ¿cierto?-(la pequeña latina retrocede al ver el arma, mientras su piel es cada vez mas pálida y siente que su corazón deja de latir).

-Escucha Ronie, hija, la...la familia Loud me hablo hace unos pocos minutos, para ser mas exacto su hermana mayor Lori, dicen que Lincoln se encuentra drogado, y que es muy peligroso en ese estado.

-P...pe...pero el no me hiso daño, solo me pidió ayuda, mamá el no es peligroso, solo esta asustado y...y...y el me dijo que sus hermanas lo habían abandonado, que cuando volvió a caso lo único que vio fue a ellas teniendo...

-Ronie, ¡ya basta!.-(le da una cachetada a su hija, lo suficientemente fuerte para que esta caiga al suelo y empiece a llorar mientras abraza sus piernas).

-Yo...yo soy tu madre, soy la adulta en esta casa y la que decide que se va a hacer.-(en ese momento la señora Santiago sale de la habitación, sin antes asegurarse de dejar a su hija encerrada dentro).

Lincoln se encontraba llorando en posición fetal en el suelo de la cocina de los Santiago, mirando fijamente el martillo y el Pica-hielos que estaban a su lado.

-Dios, por favor ayudame, no quiero hacerlo, pero esos recuerdos, no quiero tenerlos conmigo, ese hombre "sombra", mis hermanas, Clyde, Bobby, todos ellos saben que lo que hicieron esta ¿mal?, realmente no es malo, que lo hayan echo, pero es malo que por su culpa yo...yo...-(el chico vomito nuevamente, solo que esta vez en la cocina de los Santiago y con otra gran diferencia, su vomito tenia aquella sustancia viscosa blanca, "semen", saliendo por toda su boca.)

-¡Quédate quieto!, ni se te ocurra intentar algo o...o ¡te vuelo los sesos!.-(la señora Santiago apunta a Lincoln con el revolver mientras su pulso se eleva y su mano empieza a temblar).

-Se...se...señora Santiago, yo...yo no lastime a Ronie, yo no lastime a nadie, por...por favor créame.-(Lincoln sentía miedo, estaba viendo un lado de las personas que nunca creyó ver).

-¡Cállate!.-(en ese momento sale disparada la primera bala que da justo en los pies de Lincoln, clavándose justo en el suelo).

Lincoln se para rápidamente tratando de rodear a la señora Santiago para poder escapar, cuando...

-¡Tu!.-(la segunda bala sale disparada rosando el brazo derecho de Lincoln, estrellándose con un azucarera para luego quedar enterrada en la pared de la cocina)

-¡Pervertido de mierda!.-(la tercera bala sale disparado dando de lleno en la mano izquierda, atravesando su mano).

Lincoln se esconde atrás de la pared que hay al lado de la entrada de la cocina, trata de sacarse los pedazos restantes de plomo de la bala de su mano, ve fijamente la puerta principal y corre hacia ella, tratando desesperadamente abrirla, pero se encuentra totalmente cerrada, en ese momento...

-¡No dejare que lo culpes!, ¡MENTIROSO!.-(en ese momento la tercera bala sale disparada la cuarta bala atravesando la pared que separaba el corredor principal de la cocina, donde se encontraba Lincoln provocando que este caiga del susto).

-Solo porque eres un niño, no creas que no lo hare.

La señora Santiago se encontraba a menos de un metro de Lincoln, aun con dos balas en el cargador, jala el martillo del revolver, preparando el disparo, esta vez apuntando a la cabeza de Lincoln.

-¡Lo hago porque los amo!.-(la señora Santiago declaro)

Se disponía a disparar, pero Lincoln le da una patada en la pierna haciendo que el disparo se desvié y caiga al suelo golpeándose la cabeza, Lincoln aprovecha ese pequeño instante para ponerse de pie y correr hacia la cocina, logra ver que la ventana de la cocina esta abierta y se dispone a salir por ahí.

Cuando la mitad de su cuerpo ya se encontraba afuera de ese lugar, siente una pulsación en su hombre, lo cual hace que termine volteando para ver a la señora Santiago con el pica-hielos en su mano, la cual se encontraba enterrado en su hombro.

La señora Santiago lo toma de su cabello y lo jala, haciendo que callera de espaldas, provocando que el pica-hielos que tenia incrustado Lincoln en su hombre ahora lo atravesara por el impacto de la caída, levanta la vista algo aturdido por el golpe, para a la señor Santiago con la cabeza sangrando por su caída anterior, le apunta con el arma, esta vez con el martillo ya preparado y con la boquilla del cañón a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

-¡No dejare que por tu culpa, por tus mentiras, la policía se lleva a mi único hijo, no dejare que me deje al igual que el bastardo de mi esposo!.

Lincoln, solo cierra los ojos esperando su muerte, no sin antes retroceder un poco, cuando de repente siente objeto que roso su mano, sin pensarlo dos veces, ni volteando a ver lo que era, lo lanza en contra de la señora Santiago...

Nada, nunca salió el sexto y ultimo disparo.

Lincoln abre sus ojos para terminar viendo a la señora Santiago con la parte trasera de la cabeza de un martillo clavada en su ojo.

-¡AHHHHH!

Lincoln voltea rápidamente para encontrar a Ronie gritando mientras lagrimas caen de sus ojos, abrazando sus rodillas, ve a su madre que ase pocos minutos se encontraba viva, hablando con ella.

-Ronie, yo no...-(el peliblanco trato de hablar con su novia).

-¡Cállate!, te odio, mamá tenia razón.

-Eres...eres un monstruo

 _ **Yo no lo soy, o ¿si?**_

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

Lincoln se despierta, al menos esta vez solo revivió un mal recuerdo, el nunca pensó que podría llegar a matar alguien, aunque fuera en defensa propia, por lo menos no le provocaba nauseas tener que recordar ese momento.

La música de sus audífonos se detuvo por el mensaje de "batería baja".

Lincoln se disponía nuevamente a dormir, cuando una voz, provoco que perdiera el sueño.

-Hola, disculpa me puedo sentar aquí, los asientos de atrás solo están llenos de hombre que se quieren echar un taco de ojo conmigo, si sabes a lo que me refiero...

Lincoln observo a una lindo chica, por lo menos de unos 17 años, Lincoln simplemente asintió con la cabeza, pero no hablarle, no evito que sus nauseas volvieran por el contacto tan cercano que estaba teniendo con otra persona, en especial con las mujeres.

-Gracias, eres muy amable y también un chico muy apuesto.-(menciono aquella chico mientras le guiñaba el ojo).

Recordó que su problema con las mujeres se devia por culpa de la pelea que tuvo con la mamá de Ronie Anne, cuando era un niño.

-Disculpa, déjame presentarme, mi nombre es "Tabby", es un gusto conocerte, oye, dime, ¿tienes novia?.

-yo...

 **N/A**

¿Les gusto el capitulo?, espero que si, me costo mucho trabajo hacerlo, ¿les gusto el flash back?, fue la parte que mas costo, me gustaría escuchar sus comentarios, creo que este capitulo estuvo bastante fuerte en cuanto a la palea, pero bueno, me esforcé demasiado, me gustaría que pusieran en las opiniones ¿quién creen que es el violador de Lincoln?, solo se vale un nombre por comentario y solo puedes comentar una vez, si es para poner sospechosos, si no es el caso, pues digan todo lo que quieran, espero sus comentarios, gracias por darse una vuelta y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo de "un nuevo comienzo", ¡chau!.


	4. Capitulo 4

**N/A**

Antes de empezar quisiera pedir unas disculpas por esta pequeña intermisión antes de empezar con el capitulo en si, es solo que nuevamente me quería disculpar con la mala redacción del capitulo anterior, esperando que este capitulo lo arregle, sin nada mas que decir, disfruten el capitulo.

 **La confianza es el primer paso para el perdón.-gamagogog**

 **Confianza y Oscuridad...**

-Yo, bueno, realmente no...no tengo novia.-(en la cabeza de Lincoln no dejaban de sonar palabras como: "aléjate", "peligro" o simplemente "asqueroso", aunque ya había podido enfrentar sus miedos abrazando a su madre, no significaba que aun pudiera soportar el contacto con otras personas, especialmente con las mujeres).

Esta clase de cosas siempre eran un detonador de recuerdos de cuando fue violado por aquel asqueroso hombre, nunca fue capaz de ver su rostro, y daba gracias por eso, sin embargo, aquel hombre tenia una voz peculiar, una voz familiar, una voz que creció con el desde muy pequeño, una voz que escuchaba por lo menos una vez al día. y por otra parte esa estúpida mujer con un antifaz rojo y con el cabello de color...,-"¿qué color tenia?.-(pensó con todo su fuerza cerebral, pero simplemente no podía recordarlo)."-lo obligo a lamerle la...,bueno ustedes saben que, al igual que aquel hombre, ella tenia una voz que por lo menos escuchaba de igual manera una vez por día, solo que esta de cierta manera no era tan común de escuchar como la de el.

Siempre trataba recordar de quien eran esas voces, pero como si se trataran de un simple engaño, después de ese día, fue como nunca volver a escucharlas, después de lo ocurrido con la madre de Ronie Anne y lo de sus "problemas mentales", no tardaron mucho en llamar a protección infantil, era bastante obvio que alguien iba a llamar, de todos modos ¿quién no llamaría?, después ver a un niño de cabello blanco con todo tipo de lesiones, sin ropa y sobre todo con una gran mancha de sangre en su espalda.

Recordar se volvió una difícil tarea después de recibir tantos golpes, pero había cosas como ese liquido viscoso, no tanto como el semen, sino mas bien mas"versátil", parecido al agua, solo que este salía de la mujer, cuando esta se venia en su cara, siempre lo obligaba a beberlo todo con su boca abierta mientras mantenía la cara pegada a su vagina, ese liquido había entrado por su boca, bajado por su garganta, sintiendo como recorría su tuvo digestivo, hasta llegar a su estomago.

Era difícil comer algún producto que se asemejara a esos dos repugnantes líquidos, no soportaba comer ningún producto derivado de la leche, al menos no en mucho tiempo, siempre le recordaban a esa mujer. Mas bien al sabor que tenia su vagina, de verdad que lo odiaba.-¡malditos masoquistas!.

Saben, es simplemente asqueroso pensar que a una mujer le gustaría ser violada por un hombre, o que un hombre sea violado por una mujer, aunque se encuentran todo tipo de personas en el mundo, y eso fue algo que Lincoln aprendió de experiencia propia.

En el caso de nuestro peliblanco, el fue violado por ambos...frases como: "¡no pares, chupa mas rápido, ve mas adentro!" o "no sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado para estar dentro de ti", siempre lo despertaban en las noches con una mezcla de orina y ¿liquido pre-seminal? en su ropa interior, siempre odio pensar que esa seria la clase de sueños húmedos que tendría de ahora en adelante, sin mencionar que tenia un olor agrio muy penetrante y desagradable, siempre obligándolo a cambiarse de ropa, abrir la ventana con el frio que conllevaba, para posteriormente dormir en el suelo, solo con su almohada, un profundo lamento y con lagrimas en su rostro.

 _-Esas sensaciones..._

Lincoln de cierta manera podía soportar la parte de ser violado por una mujer, de todos modos estaba entrando en la pubertad y ya había tenido al menos un par de sueños húmedos, pero el nunca seria capaz de hacerle eso a una mujer para complacer a su entrepierna, el simplemente recordaba...recordaba como esas dos "personas", monstruos que le habían quitado su inocencia, y la única razón por lo que recordaba eso después de tantos golpes, era esa sentimiento de repulsión al contacto físico.

Recordaba esos golpes turnados entre una maza y un látigo que recibía de aquella mujer si dejaba de mover su lengua en su interior, mientras lo tomaba de la cabeza y empujaba su cara mas adentro de ella, chocando y metiendo su nariz, una y otra y otra vez dentro de su vagina, recordaba el dolor de su carne al contacto con el fierro caliente que tenia grabado en una punta plana "IT´S MINE", si tan solo se movía un poco para tratar de aliviar el dolor que sentía en su recto, el dolor de ese asqueroso miembro dentro de el, empujándolo para después volver a retroceder y repetir el ciclo una infinidad de veces por toda una noche.

-¿Ellas de verdad lo hicieron con la intención de lastimarme?, ¡¿Por qué no me suicide?!.-(fue la segunda cosa que vino a la mente de Lincoln).

-Oye, ¿estas bien?, entiendo si no quieres contestar, pero esa no es razón para poner un seño fruncido, y sobre todo si es una mujer con la que estas hablando, ¿no crees?.-(Tabby menciono, sacándolo del transe en el que se encontraba.)

-Si, yo...yo lo siento, ¡PROMETO OBEDECER!.-(Lincoln respondió casi al instante, gritando la ultima frase, lo cual causo que muchas de las personas del avión se callaran, para ver lo que sucedía, sonó como un niño tratando de disculparse por su mal comportamiento, pero no fue por escuchar exactamente lo que Tabby le dijo, si no mas bien fue por una reacción natural, tenia que pedir perdón al instante a aquella mujer, a sus hermanas y de paso a todo el maldito mundo por haber nacido).

-Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño, esta bien, solo toma algo de aire y te sentirás mejor, ¿de acuerdo?, ¿necesitas algo?, ¿quieres que pida ayuda?.-(Tabby sonó tan dulce, con un rostro de preocupación formado en ella, un rostro que solo creía poder ver en el de su madre adoptiva, el cual siempre hacia que se calmara, que volviera al presente, volviera de aquellos malos recuerdos, tan sucios).

En ese momento el escenario cambio nuevamente, su habitación se formo ante sus ojos, pero esta vez no había nada, no había peligro, por primera vez en 5 años, sus ilusiones lo llevaron a un lugar donde podía sentirse seguro, fuera del avión, fuera del incesante sonido de los niños gritándole a su madre "cuando llegaremos", fuera del molesto sonido de los motores del avión que lo irritaban, pero no se encontraba solo, estaba con ella, la única persona aparte de su madre que lo había echo sentir seguro, cálido y sobre todo, que le devolvía aquella inocencia, aquella inocencia que había creído perder aquel día,"Tabby".

Ella seguía preguntándole si se sentía bien, incluso en sus ilusiones ella podía ser tan dulce y hermosa, por un momento Lincoln se dejo llevar por esa sensación de bienestar, pero entonces el lugar empezó a desmoronarse, todo se prendía en fuego y las risas de sus hermanas, esos bastardos violadores y sobre todo de Clyde, empezaron a sonar en su cabeza, como si tuviera audífonos a máximo volumen que le provocaban sangrar por los oídos, veía como aquella hermosa chica se alejaba de el, con miedo, sin despedirse. El simplemente no podía permitirlo, no podía permitir que una chica como ella se fuera, que hubiera otra persona en su injusto mundo que pensara que estaba enfermo, aunque de verdad lo estaba, ella hacia que sus miedos lo abandonaran y se fueran lejos de el, no lo permitiría...

-¡Espera!.-(Lincoln hablo, casi gritando, pero se contuvo esta vez para no asustarla más de lo que ya estaba, la tomo de la mano con cuidado de no lastimarla).

-Yo, lo siento...lo siento por no haberte prestado atención, por haberte asustado, es solo que es la primera ves que viajo de esta manera, ¿sabes?, me aterran las alturas, y sobre todo hace mucho tiempo que no hablo con un chica tan agradable como tu.-(menciono el peliblanco tratando de decirlo de la manera mas calmada posible para no asustarla mientras un cumulo de saliva pasaba por su garganta).

Hubo un silencio bastante incomodo, por un momento pareció que toda la gente del avión se callo solo para escuchar lo que la aparente pareja de jóvenes tenia que decir.-Es enserio, ahora se callan.-(pensó el peliblanco, algo fastidiado por su suerte).

-¡jaja-jaja!.-(la chica soltó unas pequeñas carcajadas mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro).-, sabes, tu cara es tan linda cuando tratas de arreglar las cosas, ¡me agradas!, si te soy sincera yo tampoco tengo novio, ¿sabes?,además a mi también me aterran las alturas, y por cierto, tu también eres bastante lindo.-(menciono con un hermoso rostro, y con una voz algo ronca pero preciosa y calmada, esas palabras que provocaron que Lincoln se sonrojara por primera vez ante una mujer, "¡eres bastante lindo!").

Tabby, correspondió de igual manera el apretón de manos de Lincoln, mientras se volvía a sentar a su lado, y le sonreía.

Fue entonces cuando se percato de verdad del aspecto de la chica.

Una hermosa sonrisa que dejaba ver unos dientes blancos y perfectos, su hermoso cabello negro largo que le llegaba a media espalda, con una raya de color morado que le pasaba por en medio,-"olía tan bien".-(pensó el peliblanco).- unos aretes en forma de estrella de color rosa que combinaban con unos ojos de color café oscuro, un collar metálico plateado del cual colgaba una calavera, una camisa sin mangas de color blanca con rayas moradas claras y un estampado de color negro en medio de la camisa que interrumpía el patrón con la frase escrita "I´ love rock and roll", acompañada de una chamarra de color fucsia fuerte con adornos metálicos, un cinturón de color gris oscuro de cuero holgado, una falda de cuadros morados y rosas con líneas blancas que los separaban entre ellos, para terminar con unas botas de color negro acolchonadas y con hebillas metálicas.

Se veía hermosa en todo aspecto, desde de su forma de vestir, su cuerpo bastante desarrollado hasta su forma de ser. Por un momento le recordó cuando vio por primera ves a Christina, solo que a diferencia de aquella ves, fue la chica la que estaba interesada en conocerlo.

-Sabes, pensaba conocer al único peliblanco del mundo, hasta que te conocí a ti, dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.-(Tabby lo miro a los ojos, con una cara de impaciencia por saberlo)

-Bueno, mi nombre es Li...-(al peliblanco se le escapo todo el aire que tenia en sus pulmones, como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estomago, sofocándolo)

Un foco se prendió en su cabeza, parecía de esos momentos en los que se le ocurría uno de sus grandes planes para ayudar a sus hermanas, solo que a diferencia de aquellas veces, este foco brillaba de color rojo con un cartel grande por debajo que indicaba "cuidado", fue entonces cuando el chico razono y se percato de lo mas obvio, "una chica de su edad llamada Tabby, con un estilo rockero muy parecido al de su hermana Luna y que al igual que el se dirigía a Royal woods".-¿Dónde había visto eso antes?.

-¿y bien?, ¿a qué estas esperando?, ¡no planeo irme hasta que me lo digas!.-(menciono la chica rockera mientras su rostro se colocaba mas cerca del de Lincoln).

-Mierda, mierda, ¡Mierda!.-(Lincoln grito internamente, mientras deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara).-claro, ¿cuál estúpida tierra?, si nos encontramos a más de 12 kilómetros de altura, ¡joder!.

-En serio de todas las chicas del mundo me tenia tocara con ella, alguien que tenia conocer mi pasado, bueno al menos por lo que se, los únicos que saben de mi "situación", son mis dos familias, supongo que el bastardo negro de Clyde y unos cuantos mas, pero... ¿por qué?, la única chica que me ha atraído en años, que me hace sentir seguro y sobre todo me...me...¿me gusta?.-(Lincoln soltó un suspiro después de aquella "discusión" metal que tuvo consigo mismo).

-¡Vamos!, estoy impaciente, ¡no me hagas suplicarte!.-(Tabby se encontraba muy cercas de Lincoln, prácticamente a centímetros de su rostro).

Lincoln sabia que tenia que ser rápido, no podía decirle simplemente que ere aquel niño peliblanco de 11 años de edad, tenia miedo de que esa sonrisa y confianza en su rostro desaparecieran, para dar origen a una de asco y miedo, no quería que una persona como ella le tuviera miedo, en especial por lo que empezaba a sentir por ella, "tiempo contra reloj".

-Ok, esta bien, tu lo pediste.-(en ese momento Tabby tomo las dos manos de Lincoln y acercando lentamente sus labios al rostro de Lincoln, y dándole un pequeño susurro justo antes de llegar).

-por favor...

Lincoln se sonroja como una caldera hirviendo, por ver tan de cercas a Tabby, su rostro era hermoso, definitivamente superaba al de Christina, al de sus hermanas y al de cualquier otra chica, sin mencionar ese olor dulce que de cierta manera le provocaba excitación sin ningún tipo de asco en el, pero la mejor parte era sin lugar a dudas su voz algo fuerte, "ronca", pero que de verdad atraía y sonaba muy bien en un chica con ese estilo.

-Liber, mi...mi nombre es Liber.-(Lincoln pensó rápidamente en cualquier nombre de chico que empezara con "L", claro que había mejores opciones, pero lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue un comercial que vio de niño sobre "Liber espagueti", ¡el mejor espagueti del mundo!, se ruborizo y sintió un ligero movimiento en su entrepierna por tener ha Tabby, casi ahorcajadas de el).

Tabby le mostro una gran sonrisa mientras esta se separaba de el, volviendo a su posición original, cruzo las piernas dejando que la falda se recorriera, mostrando sus rodillas y un poco mas, inclino su asiento para atrás, mientras acomodaba su cabello a un lado para quitarse la chamarra, ahora dejando ver sus brazos y mostrando una mejor perspectiva de todo su cuerpo.

-Sabes, eres de los pocos chicos que conozco en mi vida que no trato de saltar sobre mi, en cuanto me acerque a presentarme, y por lo visto tampoco te le quedas viendo a mis pechos, es que eres un chico "educado" o es que simplemente eres, mmm..., ¿como le decían en américa latina?, a si, jotos, ¿no?, pero viendo tus expresiones y tu rostro diría que no es así.

Lincoln se molesto por eso, por un momento pareció que la perspectiva que tenia sobre aquella chica rockera desaparecia, aunque era obvio, después de todo se veía que no es la típica chica demasiado afeminada, demostraba seguridad y sobre todo parecía dominadora, Lincoln la miro con una cara de fastidio, a lo cual ella reacciono, por lo visto no esperaba esa reacción por parte del peliblanco, Lincoln se disponía a hablarle cuando...

-Lo siento...no fue mi intención incomodarte.- (Tabby pronuncio mientras llevaba sus piernas a su pecho, las abrazaba, y bajaba su rostro avergonzada).

Hubo un silencio entre los dos, aunque no por eso se dejaban de escuchar los ruidos de los demás pasajeros, por lo menos ahora se podría decir que tenían un momento de privacidad.

-¿Recuerdas por qué te pide sentarme a tu lado?, porque todos los hombres de la parte de atrás se me quedaban viendo, se acercaban a mi con la excuso de querer saber la hora.

-Incluso el piloto del avión no dudo en invitarme a su casa en cuanto llegáramos, los niños pre-púberos de atrás solo murmuraban fantasías sobre mi chupándoles la..., bueno sabes a lo que refiero, soy segura, la mayor parte del tiempo, pero siento que se me escapa cuando las personas me ven y solo se piensan en pasar una noche conmigo, ¿sabes?, por eso vine contigo, parecías una persona algo rara, pero al menos no era pero que estar al lado de alguien que quería tocarme, lo siento...-(Tabby empezó a llorar en silencio),

Lincoln se sentía mal, era como verse a si mismo, bueno al menos antes de que lo violaran. Lincoln sintió mucha piedad y empatía hacia ella, verla llorar, hizo que por un momento se sintiera valiente, por un momento se sintió fuerte, sintió que podía enfrentarse a sus miedos sin dudarlo, y así como lo sintió, volvió a enfrentar sus miedos.

-Entiendo si estas enojado conmigo, no te culpo, te vine a molestar y sobre todo hice que te enojaras conmigo, por favor ¡perdona...me.-(Tabby sonaba cada vez mas como un niña de 11 años, asustado y sobre todo arrepentida).

Tabby demoro en decir la ultima palabra, ¿la razón?, sintió unos brazos a su alrededor y un cálido aliento en su oreja, abrió los ojos solo por un momento para poder ver una sudadera naranja rodeándola, por un momento ella quiso hablar, pero se sentía tan bien, que prefirió quedarse callada, quería que durara para siempre, quería que esa sensación que ni siquiera su madre con sus amables y cómodos abrazos le había echo sentir en años, una sensación que solo ese chico le había echo sentir en toda su vida, no podía permitir que la soltara, no quería que otra mujer lo tuviera, tenia que ser solo de ella.

Seguían abrazándose, y la chica ya no lloraba, solo fingía hacerlo, para evitar que el se fuera, fue entonces que...

-Oye imbécil, deja a la muñeca en paz.-(menciono un hombre de al menos 20 años, bastante fuerte y de aspecto fornido, con cabello rubio).

Lincoln soltó su agarre, esto hizo que Tabby volteara ha ver a ese hombre con una cara de asco y odio.

-Gracias por tu preocupación, pero solo me estaba dando abrazo, así que, ¡LARGATE!.-(Tabby soltó una cara asesina a aquel hombre, mientras este solo levantaba una ceja en señal de confusión).

-Huyyy, la rockera es ruda ehhh, te lo diré de otra forma, que te parece si vienes atrás conmigo, con un hombre que no tenga la cara de un muerto de miedo.-(menciono aquel sujeto mientras con su mano derecha la tomaba de la barbilla y levantaba su rostro, obligándola a verlo en la cara, mientras con la derecha apuntaba al peliblanco).

Aquel sujeto empezó acercar sus labio a los de Tabby, Lincoln por un momento dejo de temblar y una sensación de ira invadió su cuerpo, dispuesto a darle un golpe a aquel tipejo en el rostro, cuando...

Ese imbécil se encontraba tirado en el suelo con las malos puestas en su entrepierna mientras unas cuantas lagrimas salían de sus ojos

Tabby había aprovechado la distracción de ese sujeto por mirar sus pechos para soltarle un golpe con toda su fuerza en la entrepierna de aquel sujeto, por un momento Lincoln juro escuchar un "¡pop!", proveniente del la entrepierna de aquel sujeto.

Todas las personas se quedaron viendo con asombro, parecía que ese silencio iba a durar para siempre, pero fue interrumpido por un mensaje.

-Atención pasajeros, al habla su capitán, quedan 20 minutos para que aterricemos, así que se les pide que tomen sus asientos y abrochen sus cinturones, gracias.-(el megáfono volvió a sonar).-"ya habían pasado 5 horas,".-(pensó el peliblanco).

Todo parecía seguir, hasta que Tabby volteo a ver Lincoln con una sonrisa y con la lengua afuera haciendo movimientos al estilo como si estuviera comiendo un helado mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Lincoln le devolvió el gesto con un sonrisa, aunque no pudo evitar ver por un momento a aquella mujer con el antifaz rojo detrás de Tabby, con unas cuerdas de títere en sus manos que llegaban hasta Tabby.

-¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?, ¡Liber!.-(lo dijo con una sonrisa mientras parecía que su rostro se ponía rojo).

 **N/A:**

¿Les gusto?, espero que si, ¡Dios!, por un momento pensé que iba a morir, pero se l s Devia, después de lo mal que redacte el anterior capitulo, espero que este sea de su mayor agrado, ahora si, ¿quién es la mujer del antifaz?. Por cierto, Bobbie no es el violador de Lincoln, aunque tampoco es que sea inocente, sin nada mas que decir, sigan intentando adivinar quienes son los violadores de Lincoln, gracias por darse una vuelta, nos leemos en la siguiente capitulo, chau.


	5. Capitulo 5

**N/A:**

Miren, ya aprendí a como dividir paginas, me siento orgulloso, en fin, espero que disfruten del capitulo.

 **PD:**

Hay otro mensaje al final del capitulo con una pequeña sorpresa, bueno, depende de como lo miren. :D

* * *

 **El amor al igual que la locura, son un placer que solo pocas personas conocen.-gamagogog**

 **Necesito quitarme la culpa...**

Lincoln se encontraba en la entrada del aeropuerto mirando lo que parecía ser el avión que lo trajo aquí, ahora regresando a su ciudad, era bastante nostálgico, las cosas por aquí no parecían haber cambiado mucho, aun podía ver aquel niño de 11 años mirando por la ventana, angustiado por lo que seria de el y su futuro, pero feliz de que no tendría que volver nunca mas, bueno al menos eso parecía.

Ya era algo tarde, eran aproximadamente las 16:20 horas, hacia bastante hambre, y la comida que habían servido en el avión no era suficiente, sin mencionar que sabia a plástico con saborizante barato.

Saco su teléfono de la maleta para encontrarse con dos llamadas perdidas y unos 7 mensajes de texto de su padre, al parecer le acababan de llegar por el internet gratuito del aeropuerto, se disponía a contestar las llamadas de su padre, pero.

Tabby llega por su espalda abrazándolo mientras pegaba de una forma muy obvia y algo seductora sus pechos a su espalda, Lincoln se ruborizo ante la acción, pero la verdad se sentía bien, aunque algo había cambiado, algo en esa sensación de calidez y seguridad se había vuelto oscura y un tanto ¿peligrosa?.

-Hola Liber, perdón por la espera, los tontos del aeropuerto habían extraviado mis maletas, pero después de un rato las encontraron, así que...que te parece si nos dirigimos a nuestra cita, conozco un restaurante donde sirven las mejoras hamburguesas.-(Tabby parecía feliz de pronunciar esas palabras, con sus ojos cerrados dejando ver una sonrisa un tanto temeraria).

-Claro, pero primero me tengo que ir con mis...hermanas.-(con todo lo sucedido, al peliblanco se le había olvidado que durante al menos 5 días se tendría que quedar con sus hermanas).

La piel de Lincoln se torno del mismo color que su cabello, un "¿blanco-pálido?", se podría decir que tener que verlas le daba un sensación de angustia muy fuerte en su pecho, pensar en ellas por lo regular le causaba algún tipo de ataque de asma, aunque algo mas fuerte de lo que normalmente suelen ser, ahora solo pensaba en lo que sufriría, no solo mentalmente, sino también físicamente, seria muy tonto que al día siguiente de verlas, se publicara una portada en algún periódico local que digiera **"Chico Muere De Ataque Al Corazón Por Ver A Sus Hermanas"** , _si supieran lo que hicieron..._

Todas ellas lo habían lastimado de una u otra forma, ¿intencionalmente?, realmente no lo sabia, pero después de sus acciones cuando pudo volver de su "violada" de aquella noche en el almacén, y ver sus caras, sus ruidos, sus acciones, sin importarles que Lincoln las viera, no era necesario ser un genio para saber que a ellas simplemente no les importaba, no podía culparlos a todos, al menos sus padres nunca pensaron que durante su "luna de miel", sus hijas podrían hacer cosas que nunca se hubieran podido imaginar de ellas, bueno, solo de algunas de ellas, mejor dicho hacer cosas que provocaron que su único hijo, sin ningún tipo de duda aceptara ante aquel juez que nunca quería volver a verlos, y sin embargo aquí estaba, por una orden emprendida por el mismo jurado.

-¡Tienes hermanas!, vaya..., eso hará las cosas mas difíciles si quiero ser tu novia, pero ¿de verdad tienes que ir?, ¡puedes quedarte conmigo!, tengo un departamento bastante grande, además vivo sola, no tendrás que preocuparte por familiares o algo así.-(Tabby menciono mientras se colocaba en frente de Lincoln poniendo sus brazos sobre el en forma de abrazo sobre sus hombros).

Tras escuchar eso el peliblanco no dudo en aceptar la invitación, recordó que la orden que pusieron sobre el, mejor dicho, la orden en la cual especificaba que su familia tenía derecho a verlo, no especificaba cuando tenían que verlo, solo que seria durante 5 días de este mes, el cual apenas había iniciado.

Le tranquilizaba pensar que con algo de suerte sus tres hermanas mayores ya se habrían ido a la universidad y no tendría que tratar con ellas.

Empezaron su recorrido, pero a Lincoln se le cayeron unas cuantas monedas de su bolsillo, del café que se compro cuando bajo del avión, fue entonces que miro atrás para recogerlas, que pudo ver a dos personas que significaban mucho y a la vez poco para el, dos personas que lo vieron crecer, y hasta donde sabia, ellos nunca supieron que realmente Lincoln fue violado por culpa de sus hermanas, sus padres biológicos estaban en la recepción aparentemente preguntando sobre algún vuelo.

Estaban bastante mas viejos de lo que recodaba, ahora el cabello del señor Lynn tenia una mezcla de colores café y gris oscuro, además el poco cabello que le quedaba en la nuca ya se había caído, por el otro lado su madre, la señora Rita ahora tenia el cabello mas largo y un poco gastado pero seguía manteniéndolo rubio aunque algo decolorado.

Lincoln quiso llorar, pero se contuvo, respiro profundo y por un momento una imagen mental de el gritando "¡mamá...papá, estoy aquí!" Apareció en su cabeza, pero en lugar de volverlo realidad, tomo de la mano a Tabby y reafirmo la invitación a comer, pero solo si se iban ahora.

Tabby asintió con la cabeza y se fueron.

-Si te soy sincera, por un momento pensé que me ibas a decir que no, pero me alegro de que aceptaras venir a comer conmigo, sabes, es la primera vez que vengo a comer aquí con alguien.-(Tabby menciono mientras masticaba un pedazo de hamburguesa).

-Enserio, vaya, yo pensaba que una chica como tu conocía esta clase de lugares porque salía mucho con sus amigos, digo, este es un lugar bastante "retirado", para que alguien lo conozca, pero si te soy sincero, tenias razón, son las hamburguesas son las mejores que he probado en mi vida..-(Lincoln respondió a la que Tabby le dijo para después dar otra mordida a su hamburguesa).

-No tengo tantos amigos como crees, además, yo conocí este lugar cuando acababa de salir de un concierto con un amiga, ella se fue rápido en un auto que paso por ella, pero en mi caso tuve que caminar, y pues ya eran mas de las 11, así que en mi camino de regreso me dio hambre y por suerte vi este lugar, y desde entonces cada vez que paso suelo comer aquí.-(Tabby menciono mientras esta tomaba un poco de refresco, de todos modos, ya había acabado de comer su hamburguesa, solo esperaba a que Lincoln también acabara).

-Bueno, ahora ya que te conté mi anécdota, ¿por qué no me hablas un poco de ti?, dime ¿qué fuiste hacer a México?...

-Bueno, mmm, yo vivo en México, realmente me deberías preguntar ¿qué vine hacer a Royal Woods?.-(se rasco un poco la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo mientras tomaba algo de refresco).

-¡Vaya!, que sor...sorpresa, yo de verdad pensaba que...que vivías aquí, ya sabes, no es como si fuera normal ver a una persona con el cabello blanco y mas güero de lo normal en el país vecino...

De un momento a otro la cara de Tabby cambio, su rostro de mostrar alegría paso una de tristeza y ¿enojo?, empezó a morder su labio inferior con bastante fuerza y el baso de plástico que sostenía en la mano quedo totalmente deformado por la fuerza de la chica, y de manera igual sus ojos se tornaron con un gran vacío.

-¿Esta todo bien, Tabby?, te ves algo..."irritada", parece que quisieras gritarle al mundo todas tus angustias.

Tabby no parecía prestar atención a lo que el peliblanco le decía, eso solo hacia que Lincoln se pusiera cada vez preocupado, fue entonces que tomo de las manas de la rockera y dándole un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de sus labios, dijo.

-Oye tranquila, todo esta bien, no hay razón para enfadarse, de verdad que me encanto este lugar, no suelo salir mucho con amigos,-(realmente no tenia ningún amigo).- así que me invitaras significa mucho para mi..., y por cierto, si, me gustaría ir a quedarme unos días contigo, pido la cuenta, por supuesto, yo pago, que clase de hombre seria se dejara que una chica tan hermosa como tu pagara. solo déjame ir al baño y nos vamos, ¿te parece?.

Lincoln pidió la cuenta y le pidió que por favor lo esperara mientras iba al baño, todo parecía normal hasta que escucho la puerta del baño abrirse y ver a Tabby con una botella de alcohol en la mano y con la otra atorando la puerta desde adentro con el palo de un trapeador.

-¡Tabby! que haces, este es el baño de hombres, si te ven aquí nos van...

-Lincoln ...

-¿Que?...

Formo una sonrisa lujuriosa mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo y se le acercaba mientras se desprendía sus ropas, empezando por su chaqueta, su camisa, sus botas, y su falda, en ese orden dejando al aire su ropa interior, un escote negro seguido de unas pantis moradas con un corazón rojo sobre su vagina.

-Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln...Lincoln.

Tabby no dejaba de repetir su nombre, ¿cómo sabia que era el?, ¿alguien se lo dije?, ¿era tan obvio que era el?, muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta es lo único en su mente, pero simplemente no podía quedarse callado, eso ya lo había echo por varios años, estaba decidido a encontrar esas respuestas.

-¿cómo sabes que soy...?.-(menciono de manera muy nerviosa mientras retrocedía de manera involuntaria).

-¿Cómo sabia que eres Lincoln?, realmente no lo sabia, tu me lo acabas de decir con tus nervios, pero tranquilo, no le diré a tus hermanas, siempre y cuando estés dispuesto hacer lo que te diga..-(Tabby se acerco lo suficiente a Lincoln para empezar a besarlo directo en la boca).

Apenes había empezado y Lincoln ya sentía como su "amiguito" empezaba hacer de las suyas, no dudo y empujo a Tabby, lo cual ocasiono un disgusto en la rockera.

-Vamos Linky, los dos sabemos que lo queremos, tu me gustas y yo te gusto, tu "amiguito" te delata...(nuevamente se acerco al peliblanco mientras estas se quitaba el escote dejando a la visto sus pechos).

-No, simplemente no, esto no esta bien, no eres la chica que conocí en el avión, no eres tu, o tal vez solo jugabas conmigo.-(Lincoln retrocedió un par de pasos ante la aproximación de Tabby).

-Has estado en mi cabeza mucho tiempo Linky, no te imaginas mi felicidad en cuando descubrí que eras tu, sabes, para la otra tíñete el cabello y trata de ocultar esas pecas que tienes en todo tu rostro, pero algo aquí es seguro, no me iré de aquí sin ti, me asegurara de cuidarte, de que no te vuelvan hacer daño.

Tabby se acerco demasiado otra vez, Lincoln se disponía a empujarla para salir corriendo de ese lugar, pero a unos cuantos segundos antes de que pudiera hacer algo, ella soplo un polvo de color blanco sobre su rostro, el cual no solo hiso que quedara parcialmente cegado por la gran cantidad que entro en sus ojos, si no también se sentía confundido, impotente, ¿Vulnerable?.

Ya no podía controlar del todo sus movimientos, estaba a su merced, simplemente sabia lo que tenia que pasar, como si no fuera ya lo bastante obvio, como si no hubiera pasado por esto antes.

-No te preocupes Linky, no planeo hacerte nada, al menos aquí no, nuestra "primera vez" juntos tiene que ser espacial , ¿no piensas lo mismo?.-(Tabby recoge sus prendas para posteriormente ponérselas).

Lo levanta con un poco de esfuerzo, realmente no sabia lo que le había dado, solo que ahora era un títere sin cuerdas, podía moverse pero solo se alguien lo dirigía, no podía reprochar, ni negar nada, trato de mover sus labios para hablar, pero lo máximo que lograba eran unos cuantos balbuceos carentes de sentido.

Después de sacar a Lincoln del baño, simplemente lo lleva a un auto que se encontraba estacionada en la esquina de esa misma calle, lo sube en el asiento del copiloto, poniéndole el cinturón mientras le guiñaba el ojo y parecía susurrar.-"es por tu seguridad", para después cerrar el auto desde afuera con Lincoln adentro y volver un momento al restaurante.

Lincoln no sabia como termino en esa situación, estaba claro que hay lobos vestidos de ovejas, era algo que aprendió de la peor forma posible. Se empezó a preocupar por lo que le dio, de verdad estaba consiente, pero su cuerpo no lo estaba, ni siquiera era capaz de mover sus ojos, siempre mirando hacia enfrente, pero eso era lo de menos, ahora tenia que averiguar como es que sabia del problema del abuso, se suponía que solo el, sus padres, algunas de sus hermanas y un jurado seleccionado por el mismo juez, sabían lo de su violación, pero ninguno de ellos sabia que fue por culpa de sus hermanas.

Lo de "no dejare que te lastimen" era una frase que solía escuchar de su madre, y escucharla de alguien mas realmente pensaba que lo calmaría, pero en este caso, con Tabby lo único que hacia era provocarle problemas de respiración, era como si pensara en alguna de sus hermanas, siempre le pasaba el mismo efecto en su cuerpo cuando pensaba en ellas. Realmente necesitaba sus medicamentos.

-Espero que estés tan impaciente como yo, Linky.-(Tabby menciono mientras abría la puerta del carro y se sentaba como piloto, encendía el auto y ponían marcha a su departamento).

Habían pasado algunos minutos y Tabby aun no decía nada, aunque se notaba una impaciencia, se saltaba algunos semáforos, violaba algunas señales de transito y unas cuantas calles atrás casi atropellaba a un niño con su pelota, para bien o para mal aun no se habían topado con algún policía o transito que los detuviera.

Ya se podía imaginar a Tabby engañando a algún policía con alguna mentira, tal como "perdón oficial, solo lo quiero llevar al hospital" o "el me obligo, yo no quería hacerlo". A estas alturas cualquier cosa podría pasar.

Seguían su camino, el cual no parecía tener fin, o al menos eso pensaba, Lincoln se encontraba adormilado y estando a punto de dormirse sintió como todo su cuerpo era empujado hacia adelante, hubiera salido volando para posteriormente estrellarse con el parabrisas del carro, si no hubiera sido por el cinturón de seguridad. Podía ver un semáforo en rojo, era raro, porque después de violar leyes de transito y haberse saltado otros semáforos, ¿por qué se detuvo en este?.

Esa pregunta fue respondida cuando sintió como Tabby le desabrochaba los pantalones y empezaba agitar su miembro de arriba abajo.

Lincoln no podía decir que no lo sentía, aunque le daba asco, le gustaba, de verdad que le gustaba, pudo notar como el semáforo cambiaba de color, esperando que esta se detuviera, pero en lugar de eso, ella seguía conduciendo con su mano izquierda mientras con la derecha lo seguía masturbando, sabia que podía provocar un accidente si seguían así, pero realmente no podía hacer nada. Le preocupaba que había otros autos a sus costados, el sabia que podían llegar a ver los evidentes movimientos de la mano de Tabby, por suerte su carro era una especia de "spark", algo modificado para estar mas alto, daba gracias a Dios por eso, pero eso se acabo cuando al lado de ellos en un semáforo se coloco una camioneta mas alto que su auto, del cual podía ver asomándose a una adolescente de por lo menos 15 años, fue cuando todo paso de mal a peor.

Tabby pudo notar también como la adolescente los miraba con la cara enrojecida, pero esto solo hiso que le hiciera un gesto a la adolescente, le saco la lengua mientras ponía su mano en forma "v" y empezaba a pasar su lengua en medio de la "v". era obvio lo que estaba haciendo, la estaba incitando, como si no fuera peor, sintió una sensación muy diferente en su entrepierna, "mas cálido y húmedo". Pudo ver como Tabby empezaba hacerle un trabajo con su boca mientras la adolescente seguía viendo, pero esta ahora tenia la cara mas enrojecida, además de que una de sus manos tapaba su boca, mientras que la otra hacia movientes por debajo de ella, Lincoln no tardo mucho en deducir lo que estaba haciendo, masturbarse mientras los veía.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan avergonzado y humillado en su vida, bueno, al menos no desde aquella vez. Todo esto había ocurrido en tan solo unos segundos, de verdad que parecían horas, fue entonces cuando vino su gran final, simplemente no aguantaba mas. Eyaculo en la boca de Tabby, por un momento pensó que esto era algún tipo de pesadilla, pero todo cambia cuando escucho el grito de excitación de aquella adolescente.

-Te gusto Linky, a mi me encanto y espera a que lleguemos a casa.-(Tabby menciono mientras aun parecía limpiarse la boca).

En ese momento Lincoln se encontraba gritando internamente, era como aquella vez, y por lo visto Tabby no se daba cuenta que estaba sufriendo un ataque de asma para seguir con otro de alucinaciones, de verdad que necesitaba sus medicamentos, ¡AHORA!.

Sentía como el aire se escapaba de su cuerpo, su corazón empezaba a darle fuertes golpes en su pecho y su estomago quería regresarle aquella hamburguesa, pero ese fue solo comienzo, lo peor vino cuando su alucinación le hiso ver aquellas dos personaras que lo habían violado, pero no solo ellos, también se encontraba Clyde, Bobbie y la estúpida perra de Lori en los asientos traseros, se reían y se burlaban de el mientras parecían tener sexo, pero lo mas importante vino cuando pudo ver su rostros, el sabia quienes eran sus violadores, pero su cerebro siempre se lo había negado, pero esta vez estaba mas claro que el agua, y no dejaría que se siguieran burlando de el, tenia que vengarse de ellos y todos los que alguna vez lo lastimaron, tal vez no los mataría, porque ese seria un perdón muy leve a lo que el tenia planeado hacerles, directa o indirectamente, acabaría con su vidas, como ellos acabaron con la suya.

* * *

 **N/A:**

¿Les gusto?, es la primera vez que escribo un poco de "Lemón", ¿si se le dice así?, creo que si, en fin. ¿por que Tabby sabe lo del abuso de Lincoln?, ¿por qué lo hiso?, ¿cuándo gamagogo no tendrá falta de ortográficas en sus historias?, todo eso y muchas otras explicaciones en el siguiente capitulo de "UN NUEVO COMIENZO". nos vemos.

Espero con ansias sus comentarios.

 **PD:**

El siguiente episodio se retrasara un poco, por que planeo subir otra historia, ademas de que voy a actualizar otra que tengo en wattpad, lamento los próximos retrasos. y con la intención de incitarlos a leer aquí les dejo un pequeño fragmento, claro, solo si quieren leerlo, sino, pos ni modo.

* * *

 _Lincoln se encontraba corriendo sin ningún tipo de control mientras pedía ayuda por las calles de "Royal Woods", de un momento a otro cae al suelo y fijando su vista de nuevo al frente, pudo ver aquella cosa, eso que había tomado el lugar de su hermana Lori, y otras como ella también habían echo lo mismo con sus otras hermanas, padres y amigos._

 _-Aléjate, ¿qué les hicieron?, ¿dónde están?, son unos monstruos.-el chico golpeo el abdomen de lo que aparentemente era su hermana, mientras lagrimas de dolor y odio caían a un ritmo turbio._

 _-Linky, por favor, no hagas esto mas difícil, nosotras te amamos, mas que esas perras que solías llamar hermanas, nosotras somos mejores, mira.-en ese momento aquella "cosa" cambio de forma, primero a la de Christana, luego a la de Clyde a la su perro Charles, para al final volver a la de Lori._

 _-Lo ves, no necesitas a nadie mas que no seamos nosotras, nosotras somos tu mundo ahora, un mundo mejor.-una sonrisa se formo en su rostro mientras unos ojos verdes lo veían._

 _El peliblanco se dejo caer de rodillas y con una mano en su estomago y la otra tapando su boca, empezó a vomitar de tan solo ver lo tétrica y repulsiva que era ver su "metamorfosis"._

 _FIN._

* * *

 **N/A**

¿Les gusto?, también comenten si quieren que desarrollo el pequeño tramo de historia que les deje aquí arriba, chau.


	6. Capitulo 6

Una cosa terrible de la búsqueda de la verdad, es que se encuentre.-Remy De Gourmont.

¿Veteranos?...

(Royal Woods, presente).

10:43 PM

Era una oficina bastante pequeña en un edificio en decadencia ubicado en lo que seria la zona con mayor cantidad de habitantes marginados de Royal Woods, ¿las afueras?, ¿los suburbios?. Tenia un ambiente bastante aburrido, sin mencionar que el lugar estaba bastante descuidado, las letras despintadas sobre la puerta que apenas se alcanzaban a leer y aparentemente decían "Bo*ke*-D*wi*t, Detecti**- P*i*ado", las capas de pintura decoloradas de la pared, viejos muebles rotos de madera, varias envolturas de comida barata y un hombre de test medianamente blanca de aproximadamente 50 años, una barba con pelos negros y blancos, cabello de color café oscuro, peinado para atrás, vestido con zapatos, pantalones y camisa de vestir pero con un pequeño chaleco de tela decorado como el que usaban los empresarios de los años 40.

Se encontraba recargado en un escritorio que tenia un ladrillo que sustituía una de las patas del mismo, aparentemente adormilado mientras con una de sus manos se daba unas ligeras palmadas en la parte trasera de su cuello y con la otra sostenía un baso de agua fría, parecía tan tranquilo y ¿destruido?, parecía que se quedaría así durante toda la noche, pero una alarma proveniente de un reloj de pulsera en su muñeca lo saco de su trance.

-Ya es la hora.- (susurro aquel hombre con una voz tan cansada y sin vida que parecía que quisiera tirarse por la ventana).

Mientras se paraba lentamente de la silla por accidente golpeo unos papeles que cayeron al suelo y revelaban cierta información, "Caso N. 435558", "Sujeto. Lincoln Loud", "Fecha Del caso. 5 de mayo del año 2016 ", "Dirección del Sujeto. Avenida Franklin 1206, Royal Woods-Michigan". Pero la mas notorio era una marca de color rojo que decía " **INCONCLUSO** "

Era un caso que paso aproximadamente hace 5 años, mas o menos, considerando que hoy era 16 de junio del 2021. Poco mas de un mes de que se habían cumplido los 5 años de ese caso.

Aquel hombre, llamémoslo "Booker", miro con atención los papeles mientras los recogía, para ser mas exactos, miro con atención la marca de " **INCONCLUSO** ", de pronto como si su vida dependiera de ello tomo los pápelos y los partió por la mitad, una vez, dos veces, tres veces...diez veces, para luego tirar los trozos al aire, como esperando que desaparecieran, para después soltar un golpe tan fuerte a su escritorio que termino por romperle las otras 3 patas que aun le quedaban intactas.

Después de terminar con su escritorio miro con atención su mano para notar que esta tenia sangre y pequeños trozos de madera clavada en la misma, lo único que hizo fue sacarse los trozos uno a uno mientras tomaba el baso de agua fría y la vertía en su mano para limpiarla de la sangre y otros restos que aun tenia, le ardía y sentía una comezón inmensa, pero el sabia que se lo había ganado por no saber controlar sus emociones.

-Maldita sea, maldito sea el albino de mierda, sus putas hermanas hedonistas y sus padres que no conocen los preservativos, maldito mi estúpido cerebro, _"podemos empezar una nueva vida aquí"_ , palabras con mucha esperanza pero también muy incrédulas.- (en ese momento se rasca la cabeza con mucha fuerza, mientras siente como se rasga parte de la piel).

-No tiene sentido sufrir por lo que ya paso, después de todo "lo hecho, hecho esta".-(se levanta y toma un pequeño abrigo, toma algunas cosas, billetera, llaves y un ¿celular Nokia?, abre la puerta y baja las escaleras observando una gran cantidad de letreros de no molestar).

"Suspira". Esta abriendo la puerta de entrada cuando...

-"¡Ernesto!", págame la renta, llevas 4 meses atrasados y mañana cumples 5, no tolerare que me vean la cara de estúpido, trae tu trasero afeminado aquí en este instante.-(un anciano de aproximadamente 90 años que mantenía una salud envidiable para esa edad).

Booker suspira, saca un cigarrillo mientras da media vuelta y se acerca a su casero.

-Por ultima vez señor Maxwell, mi nombre no es "Ernesto", me llamo "Booker", y me gusta que me llamen por mi primer apellido, "Dewitt", siempre le pago puntual y nunca le he debido ningún mes antes, y para terminar, ¿en que le puedo servir a mi increíble casero?.-("Booker" no se encontraba de buen humor después de su repentino "accidente" en su oficina, y mucho menos si era para tratar con su "amble casero").

-No me vengas con estupideces, claro que me debes 5 meses, _"lo anoto todo en la libreta de pagos",_ además me los pagas ahora o te pongo de patitas en la calle, ehh, no soportare a ningún flojo, no pelee en Vietnam para que un Latino venga a mi país y estropee todo por lo que he peleado.

-Yo nunca he visto que anote mis pagos y los de ningún otro inquilino en una libreta, es mas, ni siquiera lo he visto escribir alguna vez en los mas de 5 años que he estado aquí.

-Claro que anoto los pagos, eres tu el único que nunca me ha visto. ¡Necesitas unos putos lentes!.

Booker, prende el cigarrillo y toma una gran bocanada del mismo, mira a los ojos al señor Maxwell y...

-Muy bien señor, me descubrió, permítame pagarle, solo deme unos segundos.-(sale del edificio, abre la cajuela de su auto, toma una bolsa de basura con un contenido dudoso, entra en el edificio y se coloca frente a su casero).

-Antes de pagarle quisiera ver la libreta de pagos.-(menciono Booker con una cara tranquila pero a la vez cansada e irritada).

-Ja, no te revelare donde la guardo, ¿crees que nací ayer?, solo quieres ver donde la guardo para que así puedas completarte los pagos.

Nuestro protagonista se encontraba en el limite, por supuesto que le había pagado todos y cada uno de esos meses, solo que a ese bastardo le gustaba aprovecharse de el, de todos modos el es de los pocos de los que les platico como fue que arruino su corta carrera de detective y/o investigador privado, incluyendo a lo que se dedicaba antes de viajar a los estados unidos.

-Le gusta joder, ¿no es cierto?, mañana vendré por mis cosas para largarme, pero hasta entonces.

Booker estiro la mano hacia su casero, concretamente a su camisa, por un momento el señor Maxwell pensó que lo iba amenazar o algo así, pero solo tomo el plumín que tenia en el bolsillo de la camisa y tomando el brazo de su casero, escribió. "Hoy 16 de junio del 2021, yo, Booker Dewitt le pago 5 meses atrasados al señor Maxwell".

-Y esto que mierda significa.-(menciono el señor Maxwell).

-Esto.-(en ese momento Booker le lanzó la bolsa de la basura, saliendo nuevamente por la puerta principal, subiendo al auto y largándose).

Sin nada mas que decir, el señor Maxwell observa el contenido de esa bolsa, solo para ver al menos 50.000 dólares en billetes de 50. Cierra la bolsa y la vuelve abrir, como si fuera algún tipo de alucinación, toma uno de los billetes y lo observa con cuidado, lo puso contra la luz y toco cada parte del mismo solo para darse cuenta que no tenia nada, era un billete común y corriente, ¿legal?.

Bueno, eso ahora no importaba, tenia 50.000 dólares, mas de lo que podría obtener de vender el edificio y sin mencionar la pensión que tenia por ser veterano del ejercito, podía tener una vida de lujos por lo que le quedaba de la misma, la cual no debía ser mucha.

Un auto se estaciona en la parte delantera de una casa bastante bien cuidada para estar en la zona mas antigua de la ciudad pero también la mas rica, ya que es donde toda la gente empresaria, solía mudarse para vivir tranquilamente con su familia y dinero.

Tomo una copia de los documentos que se encontraban en su auto, una hamburguesa que se compro durante el camino, bajo del auto, camino hasta la entrada, giro la perilla sin ningún tipo de seguro, entro, arrojo los papeles sobre una mesa cercana, abrió el refrigerado, saco una cerveza y aun sin prender las luces de la casa se lanzo sobre el sillón para posteriormente darle una gran mordida a la hamburguesa, seguido de un trago amargo de la cerveza barata que consumía. Mientras tomaba la cerveza en medio de la oscuridad, alguien toco su puerta.

Eso molesto de alguna manera al "detective". Siempre apagaba las luces para evitar que cualquiera lo molestara, adultos, vendedores, niñas exploradoras, etc... así era su rutina de todos los días desde hace 5 años, y así es como le gustaba que estuviera.

-Vamos, se que estas ahí, no me obligues a entrar.-(menciono una voz muy conocida para Max, una voz que no había escuchado por lo menos desde hace un par de años, y si era quien el pensaba que era, solo significaría una cosa, "Loud").

-Tu lo pediste.-(en ese momento el hombre que se encontraba a las afueras de su casa abrió la puerta sin ningún tipo de dificultad, mientras dirigía la mirada a Booker).

Hubo un momento de tensión entre los dos hombres, por parte del "intruso", por lo menos tenia entre 70 a 80, de teste blanca, cabello blanco, pantalanes con tirantes y una camisa blanca.

-Mírate, estas echo un desastre, casi ni te reconozco, si hubiera sabido que no serias lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevar un simple caso, jamás te hubiera llamado.- (el "intruso" menciono nerviosamente tratando de romper el hielo.

-Yo, ¿qué me dices de ti?, Albert, o debería decir "Pop-Pop", así te decían tus nietos, ¿no?, ¿o qué?, ahora me saldrás con que has superado la perdida de tu único nieto masculino.-(Booker ni siquiera se inmuto mientras lo decía con el tono mas calmado del mundo).

Albert miro con una cara de odio a Booker, pero en el fondo el sabia que era verdad, se llevaron a su único nieto lejos de el, todo por un caso de violación y des-obligación. Y la persona que estuvo frente a el, hizo todo lo posible para que por lo menos pudiera verlo, aunque eso significara tener que destruir a su familia, o lo que quedaba de ella.

-Escucha Albert, yo no quería decir eso, estos 5 años han sido de los mas depresivos que he tenido, ya sabes, lo de mi "humillación" y considerarme un loco trastornado frente al jurado fue un golpe bajo. Yo lamento que pensaras eso de mi, aunque no he cambiado mi postura frente a tus sobrinas.

Booker de cierta manera se disculpo con Albert por la mención de sus sobrinos. Pero paso algo mas en el caso de Lincoln, algo que dejo a la familia Loud en shock, en especial a Albert y a los señores Loud, después de todo, de cuanto es la probabilidad de que en un caso de abuso a menor, tus sobrinas sean cómplices del mismo.

-No, esta bien, sabes, solo vine a pasar al rato con un colega, "veterano".- Albert parecía estar un poco molesto pero a la vez alegre de pronunciar la ultima palabra.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices, solo dime, ¿de qué forma planeas convencerme para que te ayude?.-(Booker sabia que ninguna persona del mundo te visita así porque así, siempre quieren algo de ti).

-Dime, acaso se trata de una "orden" para que te digan donde se encuentra Lincoln, si es así, entonces olvídalo, mi respuesta es no.-(después del caso del peliblanco y su repentina nueva "vida" lejos de ellos, sus familiares, entre ellos Albert, hicieron todo lo posible por encontrarlo, demandas, acusaciones y extorsiones así mismos, solo era el empiezo de una larga lista).

-Es curioso, por si no lo sabias Lincoln en este momento debe estar en casa de mi hija y su marido.-(Albert se dirigió al refrigerador y tomando una cerveza, puso una cara de disgusto al ver de que marca era).

-¿De verdad te gusta esta mierda?, creí que te gustaba vivir placenteramente.

-¿Entonces Lincoln va volver?, pobre chico, lo único que harán será repetir lo que le hicieron hace mas de 5 años.-(la cara de Booker se torno un tanto ¿sentimental?, por pensar en lo que descubrió del pobre chico).

-Entonces, si te importa mi nieto.-(Albert mostro satisfacción ante la reacción de Booker).

-Si te soy sincero, la verdad no me importa un carajo lo que le suceda a tu familia, solo me da algo de lastima saber que tu nieto va a sufrir mucho esta vez, en especial porque ahora esta con esas hedonistas a las que llamas nietas...

En verdad si le importaba el peliblanco, ya que era parte del único caso que nunca pudo resolver, ¿quién diablos lo había violado?, no entendía como era posible, había trabajo como investigar gubernamental en mas 5 países diferentes y no era capaz de resolver un "simple" caso de violación, el sabia que había mas personad involucradas de las que realmente parecían.

Albert tiro una cara asesina y acercándose rápidamente a nuestro detective le tiro un golpe en toda regla en la cara, para posteriormente tirarle un rodillazo en el abdomen, provocando que este se agachara para recibir un "gancho" en su barbilla, haciendo que nuestro detective se derrumbara en el suelo con la nariz y la boca ensangrentada, mientras este escupía una mezcla de lo que seria su hamburguesa, cerveza y sangre.

-Ja_jaja_ja, eso fue nuevo..., para ya ser todo un anciano, golpeas bien..., aun podrías darle unas lecciones a Bruce Lee, claro, si estuviera vivo, cof,cof.-(un tono burlón se mostro presente durante toda el tiempo que pronuncio).

-No eres mas que un desgraciado con problemas mentales, _"mal nacido"…_

Albert se prepara para encestar el siguiente golpe, pero a medio camino de su puño a su cara, este detiene su golpe mientras una sonrisa satisfactoria se forma en su rostro- _"¡mal jugado!"_ -, en ese momento se escucha un fuerte "¡crack!" Acompañado de un grito de dolor proveniente de Albert por su brazo roto, provocado por un codazo dado justo en la zona entre la muñeca y el codo, Albert trata de retroceder, pero una sensación de dolor solo comparada con el impacto de una bala en su rodilla derecha lo obliga a hincarse y voltear, solo para observar un cuchillo tipo mariposa atravesando su pierna, -"¿de dónde lo saco?"-, (ese cuchillo le había atravesado el cartílago separando su pierna en dos, bueno, al menos internamente), en ese momento recibe de regreso su "gancho", se puede ver la sangre y unos dientes volando fuera de la boca de Albert mientras cae de espalada al suelo y siente como su columna de por si ya dañada por la edad se disloca provocando una inmovilidad y sensación de incompetencia que nunca antes había sentido.

-Sabes, podrás ser un veterano retirado de la marina con mas de 48 años de experiencia, mas de lo que yo he vivido, pero yo soy un retirado de la mayor parte de los ejércitos, en especial de América, Inglaterra, Alemania, Rusia, Brasil, Argentina, Venezuela, Israel, etc..., solo tengo 47 años, pase aproximadamente 29 años entrenando de muchas maneras, tal vez no sea un soldado como tu, tal vez nunca fui un asesino legal directamente, pero fui la clase de hombre al que se le entrena para ver lo que la gente normal no puede, para sobrevivir a lo que la gente normal no puede, hacer lo que otros no pueden...ser inquebrantable.-(Booker dejo ver su rostro atreves de la luz de la luna, mostrando así un ojo ciego, carente de algún color y parpado, con varias cicatrices que se extendían a lo largo de su rostro y una desagradable orificio en una de sus mejillas que dejaban ver sus dientes).

-Mírate, tan vulnerable y estúpido, pero no te pongas triste, no eres el único de tu familia que paso por esto, te aseguro que tu nieto estuvo en tu lugar, la verdad, es que no lo se con certeza, pero para eso me entrenaron, ¿no?. Ya me lo podía imaginar, suplicando y llorando como tu lo estas ahora, dicen que para entender por lo que una persona ha pasado, es necesario haber estado en su lugar, pero tu y yo ya lo hemos estado, entendemos mejor que nadie lo que es estar en la posición de aquel chico, pero no entiendo como es que alguien como tu, que tiene tanta "experiencia", no es capaz de darse cuanta que su propia familia es la que lastima a tu nieto, ellos solo te engañan, la familia simplemente es innecesaria, lo único que te causa son problemas y preocupaciones, yo por eso no tengo una.

Booker se para enfrente de Albert y le sonríe, mientras sin previo aviso saca el cuchillo clavado en la rodilla de Albert, este vuelve a gritar pero ya no tan fuerte como lo mostro la primera vez.

-Vamos, no haremos mucho si nos quedamos, aquí, vamos a casa de tu hija y tu yerno, para acabar de una vez por todas con esto, a no ser que prefieras ver a tu nieto como un juguete sexual o mejor a un, ¿conoces las nuevas formas de tortura de hoy?, dicen que hacen que personas como y yo nos pongamos a llorar y a suplicar como perra, así que...¡andando!.-(menciono con un tono decidido y fuerte, como un líder).

Albert se encontraba en un estado de shock por los fuertes golpes propinados por parte de Booker, no fue hasta que este le empezó hablar, que reacciono, después de un discurso motivacional, unas cuantas disculpas y un ligero pero efectivo tratamiento donde Booker enderezo la espalda de Albert y le vendo su rodillas, que fueron capaces de largarse rumbo a la residencia Loud.

(En alguna parte de "Royal woods". Dos horas antes de la reunión de Booker y Albert)

8:16 PM

En un departamento se escuchaban fuertes sonidos, gritos y ¿gemidos?, eso era realmente normal considerando que en la puerta de este departamento había un letrero de "no molestar", no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que ocurría ahí adentro, en especial porque las cámaras captaron a dos jóvenes, a una adolescente de aproximadamente de 16 a 17 de cabello negro y con un poco de tinte morado en el mismo. Y aun muchacho de igual manera de 16 a 17 años con el cabello totalmente blanco, parecían estar bajo la influencia del alcohol, bueno, solo el muchacho lo parecía, ya que este se encontraba totalmente dependiente de su "pareja", la chica).

Todo indicaba que seria una larga noche para los vecinos de aquel departamento, literalmente se podría decir que sus "acciones de darse amor mutuo", eran contagiosas, ya que unos 20 minutos después de su inicio, al parecer otra pareja empezó a darse de igual manera "amor mutuo". Fue como una secuencia que iba en descenso, ya que 15 minutos después, otra pareja empezó, 10 minutos después otra, así sucesivamente.

9:50 PM

Lo único que se escucha ya, eran los incesantes sonidos de las parejas dándose amor,-(teniendo sexo)-. Pero un fuerte golpe contra la pared seguido de lo que parecía ser unos fuertes gritos llenos de ira, pasando a uno suaves sollozos, provocaron que todo el edificio quedara en silencio, unos minutos mas tarde, se podía observar una pareja policíaca irrumpiendo en la morada, seguido de unos disparos y golpes...

N/A:

¿les gusto?, nuevamente espero que si, perdón por el retraso, tratare de compensarlo. Ahora cambiando un poco de tema, ¿vieron "L is for Love"?, la verdad aun estoy algo sorprendido, aunque no por eso creo que la comunidad debería de alterarse tanto, ¿no creen?. ("no alterare para nada mis historias").

Se que algunos de ustedes ya esperaban ver lo que sucedió con nuestro peliblanco, eso sera para el siguiente episodio, ya que quería presentar a estos dos nuevos personajes, por un lado "Albert", el abuelo de Lincoln y por el otro, "Booker Dewitt".

Si les gustan los videojuegos, sabrán de la pequeña referencia que hice en este capitulo sobre uno, ¿se dieron cuenta?, ¿qué referencia puse?, díganmelo en los comentarios.

Sin nada mas que decir, gamagogog se despide, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, ¡chau!.

PD:

Me disculpo por cualquier fallo ortográfico y/o de redacción, sigo praticando.


	7. Capitulo 7

N/A:

ADVERTENCIA, este capitulo puede resultar algo "fuerte".

* * *

Quien confía sus secretos a otra persona, se hace esclavo de este.-Baltasar Gracián

Fallos, fallos y mas ¿fallos?...

¿Cómo es que todo había acabado así?, se supone que solo iba ir a hacer un estúpido examen para poder continuar con sus estudios, ¿no se lo pudieron hacer vía Internet?, ya sabes, con la supervisión de un docente y fin de la historia, no era necesario tener que viajar... a si, también tenia que ir a ver por una semana a su numerosa y asquerosa... ¿de verdad era su familia?, no, nunca lo fue y nunca lo será. Y después volvería con su "única" y "verdadera" familia, la familia que lo apreciaba y que el apreciaba.

Era gracioso pensar que hace unos momentos se encontraba comiendo con lo que parecía ser la chica mas increíble que podía existir. Dije "parecía", ya que hace unos pequeños instantes, no solo lo había drogado, si no que también había abusado de el mientras sufría de sus ataques de asma y alucinaciones, ¿le gusto?.

-Y ahora, veme aquí, ahogándome en mis propios males mientras espero como un "zombi marioneta" a que abra la puerta de su departamento, ¿para qué?, para tener sexo sin medida con la persona que quería que fuera mi novia.-"a un lo quería".-(pensó el peliblanco, como si alguien lo escuchara, como si alguien pudiera ver o leer lo que esta pasando).

-Muy bien, aquí estamos Linky, te presento mi departamento. Departamento-Linky, Linky-departamento, ¡genial!, ahora ya que los presente, creo que es hora de seguir donde nos quedamos, ¿no crees?.-(Tabby empujo a Lincoln en un sofá cercano mientras le daba otro beso en la boca durante 10 segundos lo único que se escuchaba eran los gemidos de ambos chicos para terminar separándose con saliva cayendo de la boca de Tabby hacia la cara de Lincoln con una delgada línea de saliva caliente y apestosa por la comida. Posteriormente se separara de el mientras hacia poses provocativas y cerraba la puerta).

El departamento de la chica era bastante "bonito", parecía el típico de las películas donde la persona que lo habita es un compulsivo por el orden y la limpieza, solo que en este caso era al revés, estaba todo sucio y desorganizado, pero debía admitir que el lugar tenia algo que lo atraía, ¿tal vez seria que así se imaginaba la habitación de la chica perfecta para el?.

-Sabes algo, en estos 5 años has crecido mucho, al igual que yo. Aun me acuerdo cuando quisiste salir con 4 chicas a la vez, para el baile de la escuela. Si que eres todo pillo Lincoln, pero eso no quita el echo de que me engañaras por otras 3 zorras... yo... yo de verdad quería salir contigo ese día.-(Tabby tomo nuevamente a Lincoln y lo llevo hasta lo que parecía ser la habitación de la chica Rockera).

Durante el pequeño tramo que se hacia desde la sala hasta la habitación de la chica, Lincoln cayo al suelo mientras empezaba a convulsionarse. Sin sus medicamentos, sin su inhalador, sin su madre, y sobre todo con una chica que al parecer se encontraba en peor estado mental que el, solo fueron los ingredientes para que todo su sistema empezara a caer, sus pulmones, corazón y cerebro estaban dejando de funcionar.

Tabby se agacho al lado de lo que muy pronto seria el cuerpo de un adolescente de 16 años, si no hacia algo para evitarlo.

-Linky... Linky... ¡Lincoln!, vamos que te ocurre, por favor levántate, aun no puedes "dormir", ¡jure que te compensaría por lo que te hice!, así que no se te ocurra "dormir" aquí, frente de mí.-(Tabby lo agito un poco para tratar de hacer reaccionar al peliblanco mientras no paraba de llorar, su voz se hacia cada vez mas aguda, salió disparada a lo que seria el baño y comenzaba a buscar en lo que parecía ser un gabinete donde guarda medicamentos, algo que lo ayudara).

Lincoln simplemente observaba, no podía hacer nada, la droga que le dio desconecto totalmente su mente de su cuerpo. En pocas palabras, era como verte a ti mismo en tercera persona, como tu cuerpo perdía la vida y sin sentir nada. En su interior Lincoln se encontraba llorando y pataleando como un niño, es como esa película que vio en la que el protagonista "moría" en una operación de corazón mientras su espíritu veía como los doctores lo dejaban morir para quedarse con su dinero. Solo que en este caso no había doctores, ni un chico con dinero que al final logra vivir, sino una chica loca y un adolescente que lo único que tenia de especial era su caballo blanco.-"¿sabes qué?, yo nunca pedí ser el protagonista de esta historia".-(Lincoln pensó la ultima frase tratando de llevar su mente lejos de aquella escena, pero eso era imposible).

 _¿se desconecto?_...

Ya habían pasado varios minutos y esto se parecía cada vez mas a una película de "Scary Movie", por un lado un chico que llevaba varios minutos en el suelo bailando "break dance" y por el otro una chica con problemas mentales buscando desesperadamente en el baño un ¿qué?. Lincoln seguía, en su forma "espíritu", viéndolo todo, es cierto que no dejaba de temblar ni de sentir miedo, pero todos esos años lo habían acostumbrado de cierta manera, y ahora, ¿qué seguía?.

Lincoln se paro y se coloco frente a frente con lo que seria su cuerpo en un estado de la mas pura forma de humillación que se podía imaginar, se quedo observándolo durante unos cuantos minutos hasta que escucho un fuerte golpe venir del baño, se aproximo y vio a una Tabby con un frasco de cristal roto tratando de recoger unas pastillas de color blanco que tenían grabado un nombre que el recordaba muy bien, "paroxetina". Era aquel medicamento que tomaba y tenia que seguir tomando para sus ataques de ansiedad, o como diría su psicólogo, para evitar ver "cosas extrañas". Eso lo confirmo todo, Tabby tenia las mismas pastillas que el en su maleta. ¿Ella también tenia problemas mentales?.

Lincoln no puedo evitar recordar lo sucedido dos años atrás, cuando acababa de cumplir los 14 años y aun no podía dormir por sus ataques, así que sus padres decidieron hacerle una pequeña visita al doctor de las "sonrisas".(Era un enfermo mental, no un retrasado mental), había una gran maldita diferencia. Lincoln sabia perfectamente a donde y con quien lo llevaban. Lo llevaron con un imbécil que sin siquiera hacerle algun tipo de prueba, le receto esas pastillas, porque al parecer su esposa estaba "muy sola en casa" y no quería hacerla pasar un mal rato, eso fue lo que dijo su doctor hasta que por la prisa de sacarlos del consultorio, al muy tarado se le cayo un paquete de condones, lastima que el único que lo noto fue el peliblanco.

Todo parecía repetirse de alguna forma mas extraña de la primera vez que fue violado, solo que esta vez, en vez de ser un almacén, seria un departamento que se encontraba mucho mas sucio que el mismo almacén, en vez de ser una asquerosa y un bastardo, seria un chica de su misma edad que aparentaba ser normal, y por ultimo pero no menos importante, en vez de un niño de 11 años que pensaba que su familia lo salvaría, seria adolescente sufriendo de todos los tipos de ataque mentales y físicos conocidas por el hombre. Normal, algo que pasa todos los días, ¿no?.

-¡Basta!, ¡basta!, ¡basta!, ¡basta, ¡basta!, ¡basta!.-(Lincoln no paraba de gritarle a todo el que lo escuchara, pero nadie lo escucha, ahora solo era un espíritu viendo a una loca y a un futuro cadáver, el suyo).

Lincoln trato de tomar a Tabby, pero lo único que conseguía era atravesarla, la trataba de golpear, tomar, abrazar, ¿besar?... pero simplemente no podía, ni siquiera lo podía sentir, era como la niebla, "esta ahí, pero no la puedes sentir", esto provoco que el chico perdiera el total control sobre sus emociones y dirigiéndose a su cuerpo todavía convulsionándose pero ya con menos fuerza...

-Vamos, vamos, despierta, aguanta, sobrevive, no quieres volver a ver a mamá otra vez, no quieres que nos de otro abrazo, así que por favor aguanta, levántate y volvamos con nuestra familia, mandemos todo a la mierda, ¿qué me dices?, ehh, borrón y cuenta nueva.-(Lincoln no paraba de hablarle a su cuerpo como si fuera capaz de escucharlo, como si fuera alguien mas, como si el fuera su ángel guardián tratando de salvarlo de si mismo).

Y al parecer dio resultado, el cuerpo de Lincoln por un momento paro de convulsionarse, para voltear a verlo, ¿lo podía ver?, ¿lo podía escuchar?, Lincoln sonrío por lo que veía, su cuerpo lo escucho y se levanto como si no hubiera pasado nada, le hablo de nuevo, diciéndole que se tenían que ir, pero lo único que consiguió fue una sonrisa macabra de su cuerpo ahora de pie que dejaba ver sus dientes como un animal hambriento, Lincoln se ruborizo y retrocedió un par de pasos, pero su cuerpo lo tomo y le coloco su dedo en su boca en señal de silencio, ¿lo podía tocar?, fue entonces que...

-Shhhh, no tengas miedo, ahora yo tengo el control, las cosas mejoraran ahora que yo estoy aquí y que tengo a ti como consejero.-("el cuerpo de Lincoln" menciono, le menciono a ¿Lincoln original?, si se le podía decir así).

-Solo tenemos que hacer algo antes de irnos.-("el cuerpo de Lincoln" apunto hacia el baño, y entrando, ahora apuntaba a aquella chica tirada en el suelo mientras lloraba, Tabby).

Sin previo aviso tomo una jeringa tirada en el suelo, y sacándola de su envoltorio, llamo a Tabby, la chica se sorprendió y en cuanto vio a Lincoln de pie, esta se paro inmediatamente y apunto de darle un abrazo, "el cuerpo de Lincoln" la detiene y...

-Has sido una niña muy mala, ¿crees qué tan siquiera te mereces ser tocado, no, visto por mi?.-("el cuerpo Lincoln" le menciono a Tabby mientras sostenía de manera provocativa su barbilla y la obliga mirarlo a los ojos).

-Yo...yo...-(Tabby no era capaz de hablar aun se encontraba en un estado de shock por ver de repente a "Lincoln").

-Tienes suerte de que sea el chico que deja el pasado en el pasado, pero aun así, necesito algo de ti.-("el cuerpo de Lincoln" interrumpe a Tabby, para acercar sus labios a los suyos).

"El cuerpo de Lincoln" se encontraba besando apasionadamente a Tabby, se podía ver esas pequeñas formaciones en sus cachetes dando a entender que estaban metiendo sus lenguas en la boca del otro, un rio de saliva se escurría por los labios de los dos y empezaron a tocarse, primero gestos suaves, como recargar sus brazos sobre sus hombros, luego en sus pechos, se notaba como empezaba a masajearlos mientras le quitaba la camisa a Tabby, para terminar en el lugar mas privado de sus cuerpos.

El verdadero Lincoln, "su espíritu", se encontraba totalmente con la boca abierta, ¿era el?, ¿el sabia hacer eso?, eran las preguntas que pasaban por la cabeza del peliblanco. No pudo evitar sentir nauseas al verse así mismo tener sexo con alguien, es cierto que era la chica de sus sueños, la chica que lo había sometido y dejaba que se muriera en el suelo.

-Lincoln, Lincoln, no sabia que eras tan bueno.-(Tabby gimió en su oreja).

-Lo se, pero antes de seguir, dime, ¿estarías dispuesta a hacer todo lo que yo te diga?.-("el cuerpo de Lincoln le menciono apartándose un poco de ella mientras aun sostenía la jeringa con una mano en su espalda").

-Pero claro que si, todo por mi conejito de cabello blanco.-(menciono Tabby mientras se trataba de acercarse al "cuerpo de Lincoln").

-Entonces, que así sea.

Toma la jeringa y la clava varias veces en la zona donde se ubicaba el pecho de Tabby, se podían ver esos pequeños puntos rojos que empezaban aparecer por cada vez que sacaba la jeringa de su cuerpo, uno podía decir que se podida ver alguna constelación en su pecho, terminando con su pecho, decidió ir mas arriba, tomo impulso y clavo toda la aguja en el cuello de Tabby mientras le daba vueltas a la misma asegurándose que este bien atorada en su cuello, para después colocar su pie sobre su abdomen y tomar con las dos manos la parte plástica de la aguja y arrancarla de su cuello, le daba fuertes jalones sin conseguir sacarla, se podía ver como el cuello de Tabby se desfiguraba cada vez mas y mas por cada jalón que daba. se notaba que Tabby ya no podía reaccionar ante lo que pasaba, era ver una nueva forma de matar al estilo "Loud", ya desesperado por no poder sacar la jeringa, decidió moverla frenéticamente de un lado al otro provocando que esta se rompiera y que gran parte de la aguja se quedara clavada en el cuello, se podían ver las pequeñas gotas de sangre saliendo por el extremo roto clavado en su cuello, mientras chorros de sangre salían de los costados de la misma aguja donde se encontraba clavada.

-Ves lo que me hiciste hacer ¡perra!, ¿es qué acaso no solo eres una enferma mental?, no, también eres una ¡puta retrasada mental!, no sabes hacer nada bien o te haces la pendeja.-(grito tan fuerte que parecía que su misma voz producía eco, tratando que esas palabras quedaran inmortalizadas en el aire),

Nuevamente tomo impulso y clavo el resto de la aguja que aun quedaba en la jeringa dentro de su ojo, pero no conformándose con la aguja, decide empujar mas, hasta que lo único visible era la parta baja de la jeringa clavada hasta el fondo de su cráneo, se podía ver una mezcla de sangre, un liquido blanco saliendo del ojo reventado y algo que parecía ser su cerebro saliendo de su mismo ojo reventado. Tabby había muerto.

Deja caer la mitad del cuerpo de Tabby sobre la bañera y la otra mitad fuera de esta, jadeaba con orgullo y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo ves, una perra que nos lastimo menos.-("el cuerpo de Lincoln" menciono mientras volteaba a ver lo que seria el "verdadero Lincoln" en su forma espiritual).

"Lincoln" vomito en medio del baño, ¿podía vomitar?, ahora su vomito "espectral" era parte de la mezcla de sustancias que se encontraba en el suelo. Como podía hacer algo así, ese no era el, eso que estaba usando su cuerpo era un demonio.

-Bueno, no vamos a dejar que se desperdicie, ¿no?, dime que parte prefieres la boca o la v****a, personalmente no te recomiendo la boca, todavía tiene trozos de la aguja clavados en la garganta, pero ¿quién soy yo para juzgar gustos?, ¿no?. ¿por qué estas llorando?, no ves que acabamos de hacer algo grande, no ves que estamos cumpliendo nuestro sueño de venganza, ¡así que no llores!.-(ese demonio se dirigió hacia Lincoln gritando las ultimas palabras).

Lincoln se encontraba en posición fetal en el suelo tapándose los odios y con los ojos cerrados mientras repetía una y otra y otra vez, no escuches el mal, no hables el mal, no veas el mal, ¡NO HAGAS EL MAL!.

-¡Que no me ignores!...¡odio que me ignoren!, así que por favor escúchame, háblame, veme y juega conmigo.-(al principio sonaba como un monstruo, pero en las ultima palabras sonaba como un niño asustado de que lo lastimaran).

"Lincoln" fijo su vista al frente, provocando que sus ojos se contrajeran por lo que estaba viendo, era un niño de aproximadamente 11 años, con pelo blanco, camisa naranja y con pantalón de mezclilla, llorando frente a el mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia el, indicando que quería que lo abrazaran.

"Lincoln" se levanta sin quitar la vista de el, se da la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la cocina, toma un cuchillo y vuelve al baño, solo para ocultarlo detrás de el, y...

-Necesitas un abrazo, ven aquí, yo te daré uno.-("Lincoln" menciona mientras se coloca a la misma altura que el niño y le extendió su mano izquierda).

El niño no dudo y se acerco corriendo a "Lincoln", para soltarle un gran abrazo. El ambiente no era nada cómodo, el olor a hierro de sangre penetraba el lugar y estar en el baño donde todo el crimen se había cometido. No era el lugar mas adecuado para esa clase de sentimientos.

Estaba abrazando a un asesino, se estaba abrazan a el mismo.

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos minutos y el niño no hacia mas que apretar mas los brazos y recostarse con los ojos cerrados sobre su hombro. Fue entonces que Lincoln saca el cuchillo y colocando la punta a un costado del cuello del niño se queda así durante unos segundos mas, su cuerpo entero sudaba frio y su respiración era cada vez mas pesada sin mencionar que comenzó a temblar y sentía como la orina recorría sus pantalones nuevamente.

No podía, no podía asesinar a ese niño, ese niño era el, el día en que fue violado, tardo en darse cuenta, pero así era, el niño tenia los pantalones mojados de una sustancia blanquecina que le escurría por la parte trasera de sus pantalones, con la ropa rasgada y muchos signos de abuso físico.

"Lincoln" apretaba fuerte el cuchillo, su mano era la única parte de su cuerpo que no dudaba, pero si lo hacia, seria igual a todas aquellas personas que alguna vez lo lastimaron y el no era así, y no seria así, no seria como ellos, jamás.

Se encontraba retirando el cuchillo del cuello del niño, cuando sintió como el cuchillo se clavaba directo en su cuello, no todo, solo un parte de este, sintió la sangre corriendo por su mano, viajando por su antebrazo para luego caer al piso por su codo. Volteo y miro la mano del niño sobre la suya presionando el cuchillo contra el mismo, contra su cuello.

-¿por qué?.-(Lincoln tenia los ojos contraídos ante la escena mientras sus lagrimas caían sobre la cabeza del niño).

-Recuerdas cuando dijiste que la única forma de avanzar hacia un futuro mejor, es matando tu pasado, pues, aquí me tienes.-(el niño menciono mientras clavaba el cuchillo un poco mas profundo en su garganta).

Un rastra de sangre empezaba a salir de la boca del infante, mientras este tocia levemente.

-No, no, no, no, no, no, si mueres, seré igual a ellos, por favor no me obligues a hacerlo.-(Lincoln ahora jadeaba fuertemente mientras sus palabras sonaban cada vez mas a peticiones).

-No te estoy obligando, te estoy pidiendo que me ayudes a hacerlo, por los dos, por el futuro brillante con el que soñamos, por lo que podemos llegar a ser y que llegaremos a ser, por favor, no lo puedo hacer solo.-(el niño soltó lagrimas de ¿felicidad?, mientras le mostraba una sonrisa ensangrentada a su versión adolescente).

-Además, recuerda que solo eres un niño asustado en el cuerpo de un "casi adulto".-(seguía manteniendo aquella sonrisa en su rostro que expresaba seguridad).

Lincoln miro a su versión pequeño y viceversa y como si pudieran hablarse a través de los ojos, los dos contaron hasta 3...uno...dos...tres...silencio fue lo que se escucho.

-Vamos... por... por ese... ese gran futuro, Lincoln adolescente.-(menciono la versión pequeña de Lincoln, ahora con un rió de lagrimas en cada uno de sus ojos mientras su respiración se hacia cada vez mas débil y desigual).

-Te...te quiero, yo...yo formare un gran futuro para nosotros dos, te lo prometo.-(Lincoln menciono mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro).

-jejeje...je, si...si algo...si algo debemos aprender nosotros dos..., es no hacer promesas innecesarias. Felicidades Lincoln, acabas de matar tu pasado, tus pesadillas, tus miedos e inseguridades.-(Lincoln niño, menciono mientras su respiración cesaba y donde antes estaban esos dos ríos de lagrimas, ahora ya solo había un rastra de los mismos).

Lincoln miro por un momento a su versión "pequeña", entonces saca el cuchillo del costado de la garganta, bajo sus parpados para ya no tener que mirar esos ojos llenos de esperanza y entonces lo abrazo mientras lloraba y gemía. Se quedaron en esa posición por horas podía notar como la casa se iluminaba por la llegada de un nuevo día a Royal Woods. Se hubiera quedado ahí para siempre, si no fuera por una voz que lo saco de su trance...

* * *

-Liber, ¿me escuchas?, ¿te encuentras bien?, la camarera solo te preguntaba si quería algo para llevar de camina a mi departamento.-(Tabby sonaba preocupada por ver a Lincoln de esa manera, lo único que habían echo fue comer unas hamburguesas y platicar un rato).

Lincoln miro su alrededor para darse cuenta de que se encontraba cenando con Tabby en el restaurante, todo fue una ilusión, desde la droga, su violación en el auto, y el asesinato. Para bien o para mal Lincoln se encontraba feliz y por primera vez pudo dar gracias a su pasado, porque sin el, estaría en una casa, siendo el esclavo de 10 chicas, y no estaría con su verdadera "familia" y con un chica tan increíble como ella.

-No, estoy bien, gracias.-(Lincoln menciono a la mesera y a Tabby).

-Cielos, oye, ¿seguro qué te siente bien?, parecías como un zombi, jajaja.-(Tabby pregunto seriamente a Lincoln, pero quería romper la tención, así que al final termino diciendo una broma).

-Ahora lo estoy, ya que estoy aquí, contigo.-(Lincoln tomo la mano Tabby, provocando que esta se sonrojara).

-Oye, quisiera darte un regalo, pero necesito que confíes en mí, y cierres los ojos.-(Lincoln menciono a Tabby mirándola directo a los ojos con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro).

Tabby simplemente asintió y cerro los ojos justo como se lo pidió Lincoln, solo para sentir sus labios chocando con los suyos, por un momento ella quiso apartarse, pero de verdad quería que continuara, y así fue, ese beso fue romántico y lindo en todo aspecto, los dos jóvenes no pudieron evitar sonrojarse cuando se separaron y vieron a las demás parejas viéndoles mientras algunos gritaban por ver a la joven pareja-"¡ahhh!".

* * *

N/A:

Simplemente me limitare a decir que espero de forma impaciente sus opiniones sobre este capitulo, gracias por darse una vuelta y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, ¡chau!.


	8. Capitulo 8

**N/A:**

Creo que de cierta manera les debo una disculpa, por jugar con sus "sentimientos" en el anterior episodio, no era mi intención, solo que si hubiera dejado claro desde el inicio que era una ilusion, no hubiera sido tan emocionante, ¿no creen?.

Sin molestarlos mas, que disfruten del episodio.

* * *

Las adicciones no hacen tener ambición, son un placer que el humano se da cuando no es capaz de enfrentar su realidad.-gamagogog

Héroes sin gloria...

(Royal Woods)

11:50 PM

El sonido de un auto moviéndose bajo la lluvia es una forma bastante "típica" de empezar una película...o una historia, y en este caso un fic, pero también muy misteriosa y se podría decir que incluso emocionante.

Un automóvil de marca sin importancia, se encontraba andando por las calles de lo que serian los suburbios, una zona de la ciudad de Royal Woods donde vive toda la gente de clase media, ubicada a las afueras de la misma ciudad. Un lugar bastante tranquilo.

En el se podrían ver a dos sujetos de bastante edad, con severas heridas en sus cuerpos, en especial en sus rostros, los cuales estaban marcados con al menos un ojo morado, moretones, manchas de sangre y algún que otro espacio vacío donde deberían haber dientes.

El silencio predominaría en la ambiente, si no fuera por el sonido de la gotas de lluvia chocando contra el suelo, el parabrisas, el capot y el techo del auto, un sonido de cierta manera relajante pero tan repetitivo y a larga con un efecto contrario.

Ya había pasado por lo menos una hora y apenas habían llegado a su destino, es lo que tenia vivir en la zona mas alejada de todas. Los dos hombres se estacionaron en una esquina cercana a su verdadero destino. Bajaron y empezaron a caminar bajo la lluvia. Lo bueno que tiene caminar en un día lluvioso, al menos en su caso, que sus manchas de sangre desaparecían de su cuerpo, además de la formación de un olor bastante "placentero", que inundaba el lugar, el olor a la tierra mojada, si se le pude decir así.

Los dos hombres se pararon frente a una casa que casi podría considerarse una mansión, con el jardín delantera bastante bien cuidado y con la gran diferencia de que ya no había ningún rastro de juguetes u utensilios de cualquier tipo sobre el mismo, ahora incluso contaba con algunos arreglos florales. Los dos hombre se voltearon a ver por unos segundos, solo para volver a poner su mirada al frente. Uno de ellos saca un documento con los datos del caso, pero esta vez fijándose en la dirección. ("Avenida Franklin 1206, Royal Woods-Michigan"). Volteo a ver la placa con la dirección de la casa, y efectivamente, estaban en el lugar correcto. La lluvia ceso y el silencio domino el lugar durante un largo momento.

Era como ver la portada de la película "El exorcista", solo que en vez de ser un hombre parado enfrente de una casa con un traje elegante mirando por la ventana, eran dos sujetos con trajes totalmente desalineados, con heridas físicas, sucios, que no entrarían de buena gana y que no estaban ahí precisamente para ayudar a la familia que estaba adentro. Claro, si todavía se les puede llamar familia.

12:10 PM

Ya habían pasado varios minutos, y ninguno de ellos había echo ni el mas mínimo ruido, ni siquiera el que se hace al momento de respirar. Se podría decir que por parte de Albert, tenia miedo de como reaccionaria su familia al verlo, la ultima vez que los vio, fue sacado de la casa de su hija y yerno por una pareja de policías por supuesta "invasión de propiedad privada", sacado por su propia familia, ¿quién lo hubiera visto?. Y por parte de Booker, tenia asco de solo pensar en tener que volver a ver esa familia "disfuncional", no podría creer lo que descubrió de ellos, las hijas no eran precisamente inocentes, no solo refiriéndose a lo que le hicieron a Lincoln, si no lo que descubrió de ellas investigando de forma "personal" en la calle, abusos de todo tipo es lo que descubrió de sus hijas, y sus padres tampoco eran inocentes, según los expediente del llamado Sr. Lynn, fue arrestado por posesión de cocaína en altas cantidades, y de la llamada Sra. Rita, podría decir que ya sabia de donde las hijas sacaron esa clase de gustos.

Casi parecían un par de ladrones apunto de entrar, por suerte para ellos a esas horas de la noches, prácticamente los únicos que se encontraban afuera aparte de ellos, eran lo perros callejeros y algún que otro insecto.

-No tiene sentido seguir esperando, dime ¿cómo quieres entrar?, no creo que nos reciban con los brazos abiertos.-(Booker parecía calmado, de echo sonaba mas molesto que nervioso, ante la situación, pero el que no lo estaba era Albert, casi juraría verlo sudar cuando estaban aproximadamente a 5 grados centígrados).

Booker observaba detenidamente a Albert, el sabia que no estaba listo para ver a su familia. Quiero decir, cuando has visto a un militar de mas 80 años temblando por ver como reaccionaria su familia al verlo, Booker sabia que si lo dejaba entrar con el, nada bueno pasaría, probablemente le iría mejor si se quedaba afuera esperando, pero la situación era, ¿cómo lo convencería de que se quedara afuera?.

-Solo...solo necesito un poco mas de tiempo, sabes, para mi resulta demasiado difícil estar aquí.-(Albert saco un bote color azul que decía "digoxina", y procedió a meter una aguja dentro del frasco, sacando un semi-liquido transparente, para proceder a inyectarse la sustancia directa en el cuello, un gesto de dolor se formo en su rostro, para unos segundos después sujetarse el corazón con fuerza).

-Bueno, una duda menos.-(Booker pensó mientras veía como Albert se inyectaba esa cosa. Se había preguntado ¿por qué tenia tantas marcas en el misma lado del cuello, con la misma forma y en el mismo lugar?).

Estaba muy claro para Booker que Albert se encontraba enfermo del corazón. Una mejor razón para hacer que esperara afuera. Por alguna extraña razón, tantos años trabajando como agente en distintos gobiernos le hiso obtener un "sexto sentido" que le indicaba cuando algo iba a salir bien o mal, y en este caso sentía que si dejaba a Albert entrar, tendrían que llamar a una ambulancia.

-Albert, escucha, voy a ser directo contigo, creo que los dos sabemos que no estas en tus mejores momentos para ver a tu familia, será mejor que te quedas afuera o te vayas al auto, porque de ninguna manera voy a dejar que entres.-(Booker tomo del hombro a Albert mientras lo jalaba un poco de la entrada).

-¡Joder!, déjame, ¡es mi familia!, mi familia disfuncional, yo...yo decidiré si quiero verlos o no. Y...y he decidido que...que.-(Albert cayo al suelo de rodillas, llorando, el sabia la verdad, pero no quería creerla, quería pensar que todo fue un malentendido con sus sobrinas, se daba la idea de que los jóvenes hacen esa clase de cosas todo el tiempo, y en parte tiene razón, pero ningún joven lo haría con la intención que sus sobrinas tenían).

 _"¿Tuvieron sexo para lastimar a Lincoln?, ¿eso es posible?, ¿pasa algo mas?, ¿le tenían envidia?"..._

-Albert, se que nadie en este jodido mundo puede llegar a saber como te sientes, a entenderte, pero por mas estúpido que suene, eso no es lo mas importante ahora, lo importante es que dejando a un lado a tus egocéntricas sobrinas, tu yerno indeseado y tu hija que no supo valorarte, aun tienes a un chico de cabello blanco, el único miembro de tu familia que no esta loco, un grandioso chico, ¡tu único sobrino!.-(Booker sonaba como un político, la diferencia era que el no tenia un discurso escrito).

Ya habían pasado varios minutos y Albert seguía hincado a pies de la banqueta llorando, era simplemente lamentable y extraño ver a un anciano llorar,-( _"no es tan divertido como dicen que es"_ )-. Booker se encontraba bastante incomodo por la escena, para bien o para mal ya habían llegado tarde, así que todas las casas, o al menos la mayoría tenían las luces apagadas y por lo tanto dormidos, incluso las luces de la casa que se encontraba frente a ellos se habían apagado desde antes que ellos llegaran.

-Albert, mira, se que es difícil, pero lo mejor será que volvamos mañana, tu cuerpo ya no es lo que era antes, y creo que te vendría bien un descanso, vamos te llevare al auto...quizá podríamos ir por un trago, ya sabes, de una cerveza que no sea barata.-(Booker levanta a Albert del suelo mientras le permite recargar su cabeza en su hombro, podía sentir como su chaleco empezaba a humedecerse por las lagrimas que soltaba, "dicho y echo, era lamentable").

Recostó con cuidado a Albert en los asiento traseros del auto, permitiéndole descansar, cuando termino de acostarlo, se dio cuenta de que el anciano se encontraba profundamente dormido. Era de esperarse, a esa edad uno ya no es lo que era, además esos medicamentos si no mal recordaba tenían un potente analgésico para evitar que la persona hiciera actividades en lo que esta daba efecto, y por lo visto en un anciano era el equivalente a un potente somnífero.

Se aseguro de que estuviera profundamente dormido, para después sacar una jeringa que tenia guardada en la guantera y tomar el pequeño bote azul de Albert que tenia en su chamarra militar, sacar un poco del semi-liquido, y al igual que el, inyectárselo directo en el cuello. Se aseguro de tirar la aguja por una alcantarilla y guardar nuevamente el pequeño bote de nuevo en su lugar.

Albert no era el único que tenia problemas, Booker desde hace mas de 5 meses se volvió adicto a las drogas, entre otras cosas, y ese pequeño bote azul que tenia ahí, para una persona "normal" era el equivalente a inyectarse un poco de metanfetamina liquida. Para la mala suerte de Booker ni siquiera le hizo sentirse adormilado. Uno pensaría que cumpliría y se iría para regresar mañana, pero Booker no es la clase de persona a la que le guste hacer las cosas dos veces, y ya que estaba por el vecindario, que mejor aprovechar las altas horas de la noche para entrar y buscar "resultados".

Se volvió asegurar de que Albert se encontrara profundamente dormido para después cerrar el auto desde afuera y dirigirse nuevamente a la casa de los Loud. Si su memoria no le fallaba, recordaba que la hermana comediante y la enana inteligente tenían cámaras en la casa, lo recordaba muy bien, aunque esas cintas de grabación nunca se solicitaron para el caso, ya que aparte de el, nadie creía que esas adolescentes tenían algo que ver en el mismo caso. Pero habían otras cosas mas importantes que pensar ahora, ¿estarían en casa?, era claro que las menores y los padres si, pero las mayores deberían encontrarse en la universidad o incluso ya se deberían haber mudado. No lo sabia, toda la información del caso se clasifico por tratarse con asuntos infantiles, además de que se protegió totalmente la identidad de todos los involucrados, así que ni la prensa se entero de esto, aunque si se crearon varios informes respecto a este caso.

Tenia que entrar, pero ¿cómo?, podría forzar fácilmente la cerradura, pero las cámaras lo verían, además de que podrían tener algún tipo de alarma, pero la pregunta decisiva seria ¿las cámaras seguirían activadas?, tal vez las cámaras de la comediante no, pero las de la genio, eso era otra cosa...(pensando en la genio, no pudo evitar recordar un programa infantil llamado "Pinky y Cerebro", la niña le recordaba a Cerebro, pequeño, inteligente, perverso e ¿inofensivo?, el ratón y la niña eran muy parecidos, la única diferencia que podría encontrarles era la especia y el sexo).

La mejor opción seria entrar por la ventana de lo que antes seria la habitación del peliblanco, aunque no seria fácil, además de que también tenia una cámara en la ex-habitación del niño, esa podría evadirla fácilmente, esa cámara solo apuntaba a lo que seria la cama del niño...¡Dios!, eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

¿Quién diablos?. (La primera y ultima ves que pudo checar esas grabaciones, le perturbo lo que vio, "esa familia tenia problemas muy serios, casi de caricatura. Las cosas que hacia esa familia eran dignas de presentarse en algún programa de televisión...tal vez en un show infantil).

Centrándose nuevamente en lo anterior, recordó ver un vídeo de la cámara de la habitación del peliblanco, en el cual se estaba "masturbando", de cierta manera no le sorprendió, un chico que esta descubriendo su sexualidad, pero lo que si le sorprendió, o mejor dicho asusto, fueron 4 cosas, la primera, ¿Cómo le hiso el chico para hacer algo así?, en una casa donde no se podría tener privacidad, en especial con el, era bastante difícil "hacer cosas de hombre", segunda, el video parecía haberse reproducido de igual manera unas horas antes de que el lo hiciera, tercera, el vídeo era prácticamente el mas reproducido, eso lo podía ver entrando en el historial de la maquina y cuarta, al tener que checar los vídeos de manera digamos "anti-judicial", ya que no tenia una orden, solo fingió tener una, tenia que darse prisa, ya que la niña genio parecía sospechar así que entre las prisas, se percato de que la parte donde su ubicaba la computadora estaba llena de un extraño fluido.

Booker se encontraba a un lado de la casa tomando impulso para poder alcanzar la ventana, pero al parecer la inyección de hace rato estaba surgiendo efecto, tubo algún tipo de efecto retardado en el, que ahora le impedía hacer su trabajo, se sentía mareado y con ganas de vomitar, esa cerveza iba a salir por donde entro. Entre sus estropicios, tiro el bote de basura de la casa de los vecinos, provocando que cayera junto toda la basura. Booker estaba tendido en el suelo arrepintiéndose de ser un maldito "yonky", ¿Cómo es que había terminado así?, así por culpa de niño que fue violado, "no sonaba muy bien". Pasaron apenas unos segundos cuando un hombre ya carente de cabello y de edad bastante avanzada con una ¡ESCOPETA! en sus manos salió apuntándole directamente entre ceja y ceja .

El ambiente era muy tenso, casi parecía que volvería a llover por el mismo sentimiento de pánico que recorría las venas de Booker. Se encontraba en plena desventaja, tirado en el suelo rodeado de basura ¿medica?, mareado y apunto de vomitar, sin mencionar que el anciano sabia manejar muy bien el arma o al menos daba esa impresión. Le sorprendió ver al anciano con una sonda que cargaba con una bolsa llena de orines del mismo, una muleta en su brazo izquierdo y con una notable ¿desnutrición?, casi juraría verle los huesos. Podría llegar a decir que le quedaban menos años de vida que a Albert.

-Escúcheme vago, no me importa si roban mi basura, de todos modos solo a los "drogadictos" como tu querían esa clase de basura, pero si que me molesta que me perturben mientras duermo, así que mas te vale que te vayas de aquí o a los forenses les tocara trabajar tarde, no es como si me quedara mucho tiempo, entiendes.-("rayos", ese sujeto iba en serio, no titubeo ni dudo en ninguna de sus palabras).

…...

-Vamos bastardo, ¿qué esperas?, a que te reviente la cara o...-(de un momento a otro suelta el arma y derrumbado en el suelo se sujeta el pecho con fuerza mientras jadea por tratar de respirar).

Aun no tenia del todo claro lo que pasaba, el sabia que no debía inyectarse esa mierda, pero el la necesitaba, y de verdad quería olvidar, ¿olvidar qué?.

Booker no era capaz de levantarse por si solo, tuvo que apoyarse del bote de basura que había tirado, con una respiración pesada y vista doble mira a aquel anciano y tratando de correr hacia el, su rostro golpea por segunda vez el pavimento, ahora tenia las manos y rodillas raspadas y sangre saliendo de su nariz, sin haber dado tres pasos siquiera, ¿Cómo es que las malas situaciones siempre terminan peor?, vuelve a mirar al frente, y con su vista fijada al señor que en unos segundos mas seria un cadáver, toma un gran "trago de aire" y entonces...¿vomita?, vomito sobre todo el pavimento, manchando su ropa y parte del rostro, ahora su vista había empeorado, se podría decir que ya sabia como veían las arañas, emprendió nuevamente su camino hacia aquel hombre, podía sentir su ropa mojándose y apestándose por el vomito que dejaba mientras se arrastraba, su ropa estaba literalmente limpiando su vomito, se podía observar como dejaba un rastro del mismo desde la banqueta hasta la entrada.

-¿Dónde estaba Albert cuando lo necesitabas?..., a si, encerrado en un auto.-(pensó Booker. Se sentía cada vez mas estúpido).

Esto era demasiado irreal para ser cierto, y lo peor es que el sabia que tenia la culpa de todo, de el mismo y de la persona frente a el. Por su estúpida adicción a las drogas...por su estúpida debilidad.

Los dos hombre se encontraban en las ultimas, la diferencia entre ellos dos,….seria que uno amanecería a lo mucho con una "resaca" o en algún hospital, pero el otro lo haría en la morgue o tirado en la entrada de su casa. Pero todo puede pasar, ¿no?.

Booker seguía arrastrándose hasta aquel sujeto, aunque su mente y su cuerpo no se encontraran en el mejor estado, podría darse cuenta de que se estaba asfixiando, tal vez por asma o alguna enfermedad respetaría, en cuanto llegara a el, tendría que buscar algún inhalador o realmente cualquier objeto que le sirviera.

Los escalones fueron la parte mas difícil, en su estado era como tratar de cruzar una montaña y su vista de "araña", no facilitaba para nada las cosas. Simplemente no podía subir, no importaba cuantas veces lo intentara, se sentía tan inútil como...como...¡como el!. No tenia mas opción, era volver a romperse la "madre"-(cara)-, o ver una persona morir, le elección fue obvia...con algo de vomito todavía saliendo de su boca y con un "temblor" de magnitud 10, que se hacia presente mientras se levantaba, logra ponerse de pie con un ligero balanceo, ahora solo faltaba lo mas difícil, mantenerse de pie y avanzar.

Nuevamente se sintió como un inútil, no era capaz da dar el primer sin sentir aquel "terremoto" en todo su cuerpo, sabia que no podía avanzar sin caer, era la realidad de haber sido débil. Y ¿por qué no?. Dio el primer paso y tan cierto como previsible, cae, pero esta vez se aseguro de inclinar todo su peso hacia adelante, otra vez su cara veía el pavimento, solo que esta vez, su mandíbula fue la que recibió todo el impacto, podía sentir sus dientes flojos mientras el sabor de hierro de la sangre inundaba su boca, pero lo peor fue sentir la sensación de choques eléctricos recorriendo todo su cráneo, le recordó a la primera tortura que le hicieron. Pero había funcionado, la mitad de arriba de su cuerpo se encontraba en la entrada y podía fácilmente alcanzar al anciano, con mucha dificultad logro conseguir jalearlo hasta el, era mas fácil que arrastrarse un poco mas.

El hombre seguía estrujando su pecho con fuerza, solo que ahora estaba temblando y su piel era cada vez mas pálida sin mencionar que un pitido proveniente de su pecho no dejaba de sonar, ¿era un marca pasos?. Era difícil buscar entre sus bolsillos, Booker podía sentir muchos tipos de botes y pastillas en los mismos. Nuevamente el pensamiento de tomar algunas de esas pastillas y tragárselas recorrió su mente, y lo hubiera echo, si no fuera porque ya ni siquiera podía saber donde estaba su boca.

La presión era cada vez mas grande y para empeorar las cosas, estaba empezando a sudar de las manos, lo cual no es que le ayudara mucho, algunas de las pastillas se empezaban a disolver en sus manos, formando una pasta en las mismas, lo cual le causaba un mayor estrés. Estuvo apunto de dejar al hombre morir, pero esa sensación de culpa en su cabeza no lo dejaba, y al no encontrar algo para ayudar al hombre, simplemente hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, golpearlo con fuerza en el pecho parecía lo mas lógico para el, un golpe, no paso nada, dos golpes, el tipo empezó a sujetarse el cuello con fuerza, mientras saliva y algo sangre salían del mismo, por un momento pensó en detenerse y reza, aunque desde hace tiempo dudaba que Dios escucharía a alguien como él, tercer golpe, el tipo escupió una canica metálica llena de saliva y sangre, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?.

El anciano parecía recuperar su color, sin mencionar que dejo de presionar su pecho, su respiración volvía y aunque parecía volver a la "normalidad", aun podía decir que parecía un cadáver andante, tal vez era un paciente en estado terminal o algo así, por otro lado parecía soltarle una sonrisa a nuestro héroe "yonki". Ninguno de los dos se movió después de eso, duraron mas de 20 minutos en volver a dirigirse la palabra. Fue un momento para recuperarse. Para la buena suerte de Booker ahora ya solo veía doble, además de que su estomago había dejado de devolverle la cena y el terremoto parecía haber cesado aunque los mareos al igual que el dolor de su boca y cabeza seguían, tan siquiera sabia que no durarían mucho. Algunas visiones que incluían a una mujer llamándolo hijo aparecieron en su mente, ¿mamá?.

-Grouse, mi nombre es Grouse, gracias por salvarme. ¿Cómo te llamas?.-(Grouse aun tirado en el suelo fue el primero en dirigir la palabra, su voz sonaba muy irritada además de que tardaba en decir las palabras).

-Booker, ese es mi nombre.-(se sorprendió de que pudiera hablar, aunque se arrepintió de eso, sintió como uno de sus dientes se desprendían de su boca y ahora la sangre llenaba su boca, como un rio a un estanque).

-Muy bien señor Booker, aga otro favor a este cadáver y pase por algo de tomar.-(Grouse sonaba cada vez mejor. En ningún momento había desaparecido su sonrisa del rostro.)

Booker simplemente asiente con la cabeza y poniéndose de pie con ayuda del Sr. Grouse, entra a la casa.

* * *

 **N/A:**

¿Les gusto?, espero que si, esta clase de capítulos donde los protagonistas son Booker y Albert no pareció gustarles, por eso esta vez me asegure de mejorar mi ortografía, caligrafía y la emoción del capitulo, esperando que así sea mas de su agrado.

Creo que muchos de ustedes esperaban la continuación del capitulo anterior, ya saben, ¿qué pasara cuando Tabby y Lincoln lleguen al departamento?, policías, disparos y sexo es lo que les prometí que habría en ese episodio, tienen todo el derecho a llamarme como quieran.

Sin nada mas que decir, gamagogog les agradece por darse una vuelta y esperando de forma impaciente sus opiniones, me despido, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, ¡chau!.


	9. Capitulo 9

**N/A:**

Tengo varias cosas que decirles:

1.-Este episodio es muy lardo (doble), les pido tiempo y paciencia, nunca había echo un capitulo tan largo.

2.-El capitulo contiene "Lemon", ademas de mucha "violencia", ademas de ciertas escenas que podrían de alguna manera incomodar u ofender a cierto publico, quedan advertidos.

3.-Utilice una narrativa diferente al principio y final del capitulo, espero sea de su agrado.

4.- Me encuentro muy nervioso por este capitulo, la verdad no se si les va a gustar.

El mal de una persona solo se deja ver si lo que desea no se puede alcanzar por los medios naturales.-gamagogog

* * *

Invitado indeseado...

-Lo que bien empieza bien acaba, así lo cita el refrán antiguo. Entonces si nos referimos a la vida, mas concretamente al ciclo de la vida, podríamos decir que la llegada de un bebe, donde llegada es el equivalente a "empieza", donde el bebe es el equivalente a "bien". Y donde la enfermedad o padecimiento al igual que el bebe es un "bien" y donde morir es el equivalente a "acaba". Pero no todos los niños nacen con amor y morir siempre le causara tristeza a alguien. Entonces, ¿por qué existe ese refrán?, si esta mal. En un mundo perfecto, en su mundo perfecto, no hay lugar para el mal, pero se necesitan mutuamente para vivir, para existir. El bien no depende de la felicidad y viceversa, pero uno no puede vivir "placenteramente" sin ellos.

(11:55PM, "presente").

-Tabby mírame...por favor mírame...mírame y dime que no morirás, dime que te pondrás bien, aun no terminábamos de ver esa película, y aun te debo de compensar lo sucedido en el ascensor, ¿lo recuerdas? Verdad, por favor dime que lo recuerdas...-(Lincoln tenia varios golpes en el cuerpo sin mencionar que tenia un rio de sangre saliendo de su cabeza).

-Joven necesito que se aleje de la ambulancia, su amiga en estos momentos se encuentra inconsciente, ha perdido mucha sangre y no podemos parar la hemorragia por los disparos, así que necesitamos llegar al hospital cuanto antes.-(un paramédico aparto a Lincoln de la ambulancia sosteniéndolo de la espalda).

Lincoln vio con ojos llorosos como esa ambulancia se llevaba a Tabby para después voltear a ver al paramédico que lo detuvo.-Ella se pondrá bien ¿verdad?, solo...solo...solo fueron un par disparo, ¿no?...

El paramédico tomo el hombro de Lincoln y le dio unos ligeros golpes mientras decía.-Chico, voy a ser sincero contigo, vete buscando a alguien mas...-el paramédico retiro su mano y se alejo caminando.

Lincoln tenia lagrimas escurriendo por sus ojos con la mirada puesta sobre su mano llena de sangre de Tabby. Parecía que se quedaría así, pero un alboroto le hizo voltear y ver a un chico pelirrojo siendo sometido por un par de oficiales.

El chico pelirrojo fijo su vista en Lincoln y empezó a gruñir como un animal mostrando su boca llena de sangre mientras decía.-Ella es mía, solo mía, es mi zorrita, mi maquina de placer, es el lugar donde puedo plantar mi semilla...¡entiendes!, es mía, mía, mía y no te la comparto.-cada vez que hablaba su boca soltaba un chorro de sangre, sin mencionar que no se entendía muy bien lo que decía, el pelirrojo trato de librarse del agarre de los policías pero lo único que logro fue un golpe con la macana directo en la cabeza.

Lincoln sintió como su estomago quería devolverle las palomitas que había comido, pero de un momento a otro, se encontraba a medio camino del pelirrojo con una palanca en su mano. Aparto con cuidado a uno de los policías que trataban de subir a la patrulla al "pervertido". Para reafirmar su agarre con las dos manos en la palanca y tirar un fuerte golpe en la rodilla del pelirrojo. Un grito se hacia presente por parte del chico mientras los oficiales veían con horror como por el golpe del peliblanco la rodilla del chico ahora se doblaba en sentido contrario con el hueso atravesando todo el tejido, musculo y piel, chorreando sangre desde del interior del hueso roto, pero no acabo ahí, aprovechando la confusión de los oficiales soltó otro golpe directo en las costillas del chico, con un "¡Crack!" Y sangre saliendo de la boca del adolescente confirmando que las había roto de un golpe y estas habían dañado algún órgano, el chico empezó a convulsionarse en el suelo mientras una mezcla amarilla-rojiza salía de su boca en forma de burbujas, como si tuviera rabia.

-Ojo por ojo, diente por diente y vida por vida...-susurro el peliblanco tomando vuelo para dar el golpe de "gracia".

Los oficiales fueron corriendo en dirección al peliblanco para detenerlo antes de que encestara el tercer golpe en la cabeza y lo hicieron, de un momento a otro el pelirrojo era subido en una camilla y esta a la ves en una ambulancia de camino al hospital. Y ahora era el peliblanco era el que estaba con esposas en las manos siendo subido a una patrulla policiaca con miradas de miedo por parte de policías al ver su rostro. Estaba llorando, pero ¿por qué sonríe?.

-Yo la amaba...

(9:30PM, Hace 3 horas).

El viaje al departamento de Tabby fue muy "entretenido" se podría decir. La joven pareja no dejaba de sonrojarse cada vez que cruzaban miradas, era como en la escuela, cuando mirabas al chico o chica que te gustaba y por causa del destino, el o ella se daba cuenta, te invadía la vergüenza y terminabas fingiendo mirar otra cosa. Bueno, daba esa impresión.

No pasaron mas de 20 minutos para que llegaran al departamento, era un edificio bastante acogedor. La recepción estaba bastante bien cuidada y sobre todo se notaba que era un lugar decente. Para sorpresa del peliblanco, el lugar contaba con un elevador. Uno pensaría que al ser jóvenes simplemente tomarían las escaleras y ya esta, pero eso cambio cuando Tabby le pidió a "Liber" que usaran el ascensor por lo cansada que se sentía por el viaje.

Dicho y echo. Tomaron el ascensor y pulsando el botón marcado con el numero nueve, se serraron las puertas, dejando totalmente solos a los dos adolescentes. El ambiente era algo tenso, y por lo pequeño que era el lugar, el calor y la humedad se hacían presentes. Daba la casualidad de que Tabby vivía en el penúltimo piso. Si que era un edificio con mucha demanda, estaba cercas de escuelas de nivel superior y bares, "la combinación perfecta para estudiantes". Lincoln no dejaba de pensar en esas películas que tienen a un adolescente como protagonista, iba algún tipo de fiesta con sus amigos, bebía y al final terminaba teniendo sexo con la chica mas "atractiva" de la escuela. Pero el no iba a estar bajo las influencias del alcohol, ni con "amigos" que no tenia, y esa chica "atractiva", es la única chica que lo ha hecho sentir seguro.

Lincoln se encontraba mirando fijamente el piso, los pensamientos invadían su cabeza, en especial los que llevaban grabado el nombre de la rockera por encima.

-L...Li...Liber.-(Tabby menciono jadeando y con las mejillas sonrojadas).

Lincoln sacado de sus pensamientos y con la mirada dirigida hacía Tabby, pudo ver como esta se desprendía de su chaqueta para después dejar un poco al descubierto la parte superior de su pecho. Ahora con la cara totalmente enrojecida y mirando el piso. Acercándose cada vez mas al peliblanco, prácticamente pegando sus cuerpos.

-Sabes, no me importa si...tu quieres...bueno...hacerlo.-(Tabby sonaba tan avergonzada e insegura, pero no era la única que se sentía así).

¿A dónde se había ido la personalidad dominante de la chica?.

Lincoln dudaba, pero de verdad quería hacerlo, y sobre todo con ella, la chica que amaba. No le importaba si algunas sensaciones de asco podrían presentarse de nuevo en su cabeza, recordando aquel mal día, pero de todos modos, ¿qué ya no había matado su pasado?.

Hace falta mas que una simple alucinación para terminar lo que empezaste.

Lincoln se sentía inseguro en gran parte, pero la parte de el que no dudaba tomo a la chica de las caderas, acercándola aun mas, ahora sus cuerpos podían sentir la "piel" del otro. "No sabia muy bien lo que hacia, de todos modos era su primera vez". Miro a la chica que tenia frente a el y acercando sus rostros, plantaron un beso, al principio un tanto dudoso, débil y tierno, con ligeras separaciones para respirar. El tiempo pasaba y el elevador no parecía ser muy rápido, lo cual de cierta manera frustraba a nuestro protagonista, por lo que el beso se intensificaba, empezaron a apretar sus labios con fuerza, a cruzar sus lenguas entre ellos, explorando cada parte de sus bocas, sentían la combinación de saliva en las mismas. Hubieran seguido así, si no fuera por la necesidad de respirar. Se separaron con el ultimo contacto en sus lenguas, jadeando por tomar mas aire, con la saliva escurriendo de sus bocas, cayendo directamente en la rockera, con ligeros gemidos que se hacían presentes por parte de Tabby al sentir el contacto de la saliva caliente en su pecho.

Lincoln simplemente no podía resistir mas, una parte de el le decía que era suficiente, "¡que parara!", pero la otra quería seguir, quería más. Dejándose llevar por sus instintos mas primitivos, acerco su rostro al cuello de la adolescente y empezó a plantar besos con ligeras lamidas, escurriendo y esparciendo aun mas la saliva sobre ella, para después pasar a la clavícula, seguía plantando besos húmedos, pero a la vez dejaba chupetones ligeramente marcados con un tono rojo que se distinguía de su piel blanca, los gemidos de parte de Tabby eran cada vez mas fuertes y seguidos, provocando que Lincoln fuera cada vez mas rápido y agresivo con su movimientos, pero no era el único efecto que tenían esos gemidos sobre el, podía sentir como su entrepierna empezaba a endurecerse. El sabia que eso de cierta manera era normal dadas las circunstancia, pero no podía evitar sentir vergüenza y asco hacia el mismo. Alejo su rostro del pecho de la rockera, sujetando fuertemente su cabeza. Se aparto de ella lo mas que pudo, hasta que sitio la pared del ascensor chocando contra su espalda.

Tenia otro dilema mental, frases como, "solo esta jugando con nosotros" o "podemos conseguir una mejor chica que esta", empezaban llenando el vacío de vergüenza que sentía por el endurecimiento de su entrepierna.

Tabby se sorprendió de la repentina pausa de "Liber", no sabia si es que había echo algo mal o que, fue entonces que se percato del pequeño bulto que se había formado en sus pantalones, se sonrojo aun mas de tan solo pensarlo, pero de cierta manera, le agrado.

-Y...yo...yo entiendo.-(fue lo ultimo que jadeo Tabby con el rostro totalmente rojo y con algo de saliva saliendo por su labio derecho hasta la barbilla).

Pasaron unos segundos más, llenos de vergüenza y duda, se podría decir que eran el equivalente a una eternidad, pero esta fue acabada por la chica. Con un rápido movimiento se deshace de su camisa y tirándola al suelo, al lado de su chaqueta. Dejando ver todo su cuerpo, a excepción de sus pechos que eran cubiertos por un sostén morado. Tenia un cuerpo "hermoso", desde su cintura, hasta su espalda, pasando por su abdomen, terminando en su pecho, este ultimo lleno ligeramente de pecas. Le recordaba a su hermana Leni, ella también tenia un cuerpo que cualquier chica envidiaría tener. Estaba claro que la chica se sentía insegura, en especial por lo ocurrido en el avión y la conversación sobre "Los hombres solo se fijan en mi por mi cuerpo".

Tabby se acerco a Lincoln y envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello del chico, le planta otro beso en la boca, solo que este ya no es inseguro, ni débil, ni tierno; era directo, fuerte y sobre todo agresivo, metiendo su lengua dentro boca del chico mientras la saliva empezaba a escurrirse por los costados de sus labios, llenando aun mas el pecho de la chica. Lincoln quería decirle que parara, que algo no estaba bien con el, pero sus instintos se lo negaron, y estos haciéndose cargo de la situación. Coloco sus manos por su segunda vez en la cadera de Tabby y poco a poco empezó a descender hasta toparse con los muslos de la chica, el simplemente los apretó, ganándose un ligero grito de parte de ella y la misma sensación en su entrepierna.

Al ver su entrepierna, pudo darse cuenta de la mano de Tabby presionando ligeramente su miembro. No pudo evitar empezar a jadear, era una sensación totalmente nueva para el, y se...se sentía bien.

Desde al accidente, desde hace 5 años, ni siquiera se había tocado una solo vez, lo cual era sumamente extraño para un chico de su edad, en especial cuando se trataba de liberar algo de estrés, simplemente le daba asco, pero, ¿por qué esta vez no?.

11 años donde la costumbre había sido servirle a sus hermanas, lo habían dejado con una definición errónea de lo que es verdaderamente el amor familiar, estaba tan acostumbrado a darlo todo sin recibir nada a cambio.

Todo parecía seguir de la misma manera, los dos besándose fuertemente, el chico presionando los muslos de la chica y esta a la vez la entrepierna del chico. Decidieron dar el siguiente paso. Como si se tratara de telepatía, los dos muchachos empezaron a ir cada vez mas adelante, por parte de Lincoln, empezó a deslizar cuidadosamente la falda junto con la ropa interior de la chica hacia abajo, por parte de Tabby, tomo el cierre de sus pantalones y lo bajo lentamente, para después desabrochar el botón de los mismos.

El ambiente definitivamente ya no expresaba timidez, ahora solo había ¿placer?, ¿Dónde quedo el amor?.

Todo apuntaba a que lo harían en el elevador, en serio, ninguno de los dos se imagino que su primera vez seria así. Bueno, eso estaba en duda, ¿Lincoln ya había perdido su virginidad?, ¿conto lo de esa noche en el almacén?, por su bien, rezaba que no fuera así.

Faltaba poco, estaban a punto de hacerlo, ya solo era cuestión de segundos cuando...

El sonido de un timbre, indicando la llegada al piso deseado los interrumpe. Pero a ellos no parecía importarles, veían las puertas del elevador abrirse, veían el pasillo lleno de habitaciones y luces, pero aun así no cesaban. Entonces, ¿qué los detuvo?.

El sonido de personas acercándose en dirección a ellos, fue un detonante en sus mentes para indicar que era hora de parar. Los pasos estaban se escuchaban a unos cuantos metros de distancia y apenas se habían separado, por parte de Lincoln no había mucho problema, solo tenia que abrocharse los pantalones y limpiarse la saliva del rostro, pero Tabby era otra cosa, ella tenia su falda en las rodillas, sin camisa y con el pecho mojado, iba a ser un problema, tenían que actuar rápido, así que mientras Tabby ponía la falda en su lugar, "Liber" recogía su camisa y chaqueta poniéndoselas. De cierta manera parecían ya tener todo bajo control, cuando un pequeño pitido proveniente de arriba de ellos, provoca que Lincoln fije su vista en ese lugar, solo para percatarse de una cámara de seguridad colocada en una esquina del elevador, por un momento todo parecía haber acabado, Lincoln ya se podía imaginar ese video corriendo por la red, en alguna pagina pornográfica con el nombre de "chico y chica en elevador", o algo así.

Tabby pareció soltar unas ligeras risas ante le expresión de horror del chico, solo para contestarle.

-Tranquilo peliblanco, esa cámara lleva fuera de servicio desde antes que yo llegara aquí.-(soltó una fuerte carcajada sin disimular).

Entonces, ¿por qué sonó?, algo no andaba bien.

-Por eso escogí el ascensor y no las escaleras.-(la personalidad segura y dominante de ella había vuelto, le recordaba mucho a Lori).

Con mucha preocupación y empapados de sudor, salen del ascensor, solo para ver a una pareja igual que ellos, solo que esta entraría en el ascensor. Había algo muy extraño en esa pareja, podía notar un olor un tanto desagradable proveniente de ellos, además de que la chica parecía caminar torpemente, sin mencionar que el hombre tenia unas cuantas manchas de algo en sus pantalones, en definitiva, acababan de tener sexo.

Lincoln se preguntaba si Tabby se había dado cuenta, para después maldecirse así mismo por ser un maldito fisgón, ¿desde cuando era así?. Otra pregunta sin respuesta surgió en su mente de adolescente.

El peliblanco sintió como su garganta le quemaba, producto de su estomago devolviéndole la comida, ¿por qué se sentía así?, puso su mano sobre su boca para evitar llenar el pasillo con su cena medio digerida, pero eso no evito que se ganara unas caras de extrañeza por parte de la pareja y de Tabby. Tal vez el no era capaz de darse cuenta, pero su subconsciente si, en el fondo, muy en el fondo aun tenia miedo, miedo a ser lastimado, abandonado, y ¿por qué no?, también a encontrarse con esas dos personas que abusaron de el, sintió asco y un cierto enfado hacia la otra pareja, le recordaban mucho a ellos.

No importaba cuantas veces alucinaba enfrentarse a sus miedos, no importaba cuantas veces los "¡matara!", ellos siempre volvían desde su interior y de todos modos se podría decir que dejaron su "semilla" muy bien plantada dentro de el, que con el pasar del tiempo se convirtió en una asquerosa plaga que se alimento y creció de el. ¡Tienes que arrancarla de raíz!.

Podía sentir el sabor amargo en su boca, la combinación de su cena con sus ácidos estomacales no daba una buena sensación que digamos, aunque por lo menos no era la primera vez que le pasaba y tampoco iba a ser la ultima. Este tipo de cosas casi siempre le pasaban en la escuela, pero al menos ahí podía correr al baño sin ningún problema, "los profesores estaban enterados de su estado ". Agradecía profundamente de que nunca lo trataran diferente a los demás alumnos, al menos intelectualmente. Pero aun así siempre lo vieron como el chico consentido de los maestros.

Su piel se ruborizaba al contacto de una mano en su hombro, podía ver a una mujer con cara de preocupación y con su vista fijada en el, el sudor empezó a recorrer por todo su cuerpo, al igual que una nueva sensación de asco y miedo se formaban, esa mujer le recordaba mucho a su abusadora, su boca se llenaba con el asqueroso sabor de aquel liquido espeso que salía de la vagina de esa mujer, su estomago se llenaba con el y le costaba trabajo respirar por la sensación de asfixia que se origino cuando parte de ese liquido espeso se fue a sus pulmones. ¿podía morir por algo que no era real?.

-¿Te siente bien?.-(aquella mujer le pregunto mientras retiraba con algo de temor su mano sobre el).

Lincoln no sabia que responder, hace apenas unos segundos veía el rostro de su abusadora en aquella mujer y ahora solo veía a una chica de su edad de pelo castaño y ojos verdes preocupada por el.

¿Cookie?...-(pensó el peliblanco con miedo a que tuviera razón).

-Yo...yo estoy bien, gra...gracias por preguntar.-(Lincoln aun se sentía algo tenso, pero al menos la sensación de asco había desaparecido).

La joven mujer le soltó una sonrisa y se despidió agitando la mano, a la par tomando el ascensor junto con su pareja. Lincoln se sentía algo confundido, su mirada se centraba en las puertas cerradas del elevador en descenso, podía quedarse así por un rato, pero siempre era sacado de sus paz mental.

¡Liber!.-(Tabby grito con una voz furiosa y al mismo tiempo preocupada).

Lincoln se sobresalto, dando un pequeño salto al lado contrario del que venia la fuerte voz de Tabby, se sujeto el corazón, juraría haberlo sentido explotar para después ver a Tabby con el seño fruncido, una cara roja y prácticamente mostrándole sus dientes en señal de peligro.

Lincoln no sabia que hacer, no sabia porque Tabby estaba tan enojada con el, ¿hizo algo malo?, bueno, aparte de casi dejarles un regalito a los de limpieza, pero no era con intención, aun así, eso ¿era algo malo?. No lo podía controlar.

-Liber, solo...solo ven, en esta dirección esta mi "depa".-(su voz sonaba mas calmada, de echo con un tono muy decaída y ahora se encontraba unos cuantos pasos por delante de Lincoln con la vista fijada en el suelo).

Lincoln simplemente la seguía desde atrás en silencio, bueno, se podría decir que lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido proveniente de las ruedos de la maleta del peliblanco. Su cabeza se llenaba con ideas para explicarle a Tabby sobre sus problemas, tal vez podría contarle lo que paso siendo otra persona, le podría decir siendo Liber y no Lincoln.

Ese pasillo parecía no tener fin y las luces le molestaban en sus ojos, tubo que quitarse los lentes de descanso para que no lo encandilaran, pero eso no fue de mucha ayuda, ya que en uno de esos momentos donde sus ojos eran cegados choco con un costado del cuerpo de Tabby ganándose una cara asesina de parte de la rockera , esto hizo que Lincoln retrocediera, mientras un miedo muy conocido lo invadía, ¿miedo a ser lastimado?.

Era el momento, Lincoln solo miraba mientras esperaba a que Tabby abriera la puerta de su departamento, podía ver una placa sellada sobre la puerta con un numero grabado en ella "18-B", Lincoln sabia que ese numero era para diferenciar los departamentos, pero lo que le extrañaba era que en la misma puerta parecía tener escrita palabras, se alcanzaban a distinguir cosas como "Eres mía", "La zorra de papá" o incluso "Prometo cambiar". Eso perturbo al peliblanco, ya que parecían haber rasgado la puerta para escribirlas, pero lo peor vino cuando se percato que en los mismos grabados había manchas de sangre y ¿trozos de uñas? Enterradas. Era oficial, algo no andaba bien.

"Click"

La puerta se abrió revelando un lugar bastante amplio, era mas grande de lo que uno pudiera llegar a pensar, sobre todo porque el edificio no se veía muy grande desde afuera. Tabby entro, ignorando completamente al chico de cabello blanco que se encontraba detrás de ella, solo para momentos después cerrar, dejando afuera a Lincoln con un cara de asombroso y de tristeza.

No sabia el ¿por qué? O ¿para qué? De sus acciones, lo había dejado afuera en un lugar que desconocía, en una ciudad que lo vio nacer pero también lo vio perderlo todo. El peliblanco no hacia nada mas que esperar del otro lado de la puerta, como un perro esperando por su hueso, se sentía el frio producto de la noche y ahora, ¿qué haría?, aparte de sentir como su cuerpo temblaba por el ¿miedo?, miedo a ser abandonado...olvidado.

Una sensación invadió todo su cuerpo, provocando que cayera de rodillas y empezara a susurrar, -"por favor, no mas", "prometo obedecer, prometo cambiar", "no me abandonen, ¡se los suplico!, no en este lugar".- ¿por qué siempre terminaba en lo mismo?, en posición fetal abrazando sus piernas mientras suplicaba por cosas que no ocurrían, de verdad era tan lamentable.

Todo parecía oscurecerse cada vez mas para nuestro amigo albino, la verdad era sorprendente que aun no hubiera tirado la toalla. Esta clase de momentos le hacinan recordar que en su casa había un árbol que daba buena sombra, muy bonito y sobre todo con ramas altas. En esos días la tentación de tomar una cuerda, una escalera y aprender a hacer nudos era indescriptible, pero el no era de los que después de morir querían causar mas "problemas", "tendrían mas trabajo los oficiales al descolgar su cuerpo sin vida", el prefería tomar unas pastillas y esperar a que la química haga lo suyo.

No sabia que hacer, tal vez debería marcharse y olvidar lo que acababa de pasar en el ascensor, podría quedarse en un motel cercano a las oficinas donde tendría que hacer el examen, de todos modos podía hacerlo mañana o pasado mañana, siempre y cuando fuera antes de iniciar clases. El peliblanco se levanto con algo de esfuerzo y un poco tambaleante, miro la puerta por unos minutos mas, solo para darse la vuelta y caminar al ascensor. Tardo un poco en llegar, pero una vez que las puertas se abrieron frente a el, entro sin dudar.

Era extraño, ahora una canción sonaba en el ascensor, muy relajante, incluso deprimente, por suerte para el, las puertas no tardaron en abrirse. Pero no en el primer piso, ni siquiera se habían alcanzado a cerrar bien las puertas cuando noto un par de manos que se interpusieron antes de que la mismas se cerraran por completo, era Tabby con una cara de enojo, solo para segundos después tomar al peliblanco de la mano y llevarlo de nuevo por el pasillo, hasta llegar al departamento donde lo jalo adentro y cerrando las puertas con enojo.

-¡No podías esperar!, solo estaba recogiendo un poco el lugar, de verdad me asuste cuando no te vi.-(Tabby aun sonaba enojada, pero su rostro expresaba cierta preocupación por el peliblanco).

Bueno, al menos esta vez tenia claro que sentir, ¡felicidad!, estaba feliz de saber que no...no lo abandonaron.

-Pero bueno, ya estas aquí, dime ¿qué te parece?.

Lincoln ve a su alrededor, podía ver una sala, una cocina con una barra como comedor, lo que pensó que era el baño y la habitación de la chica. El lugar estaba limpio y ordenado, además de que olía bien.

-Esta increíble, tu casa es asombrosa Tabby, te debió haber costado mucho.-(Lincoln le sonríe mientras se sentaba en un sillón cercano).

Todo volvía a ser normal, un par de chicos que se gustan pasando la noche hablando y divirtiéndose, nada fuera de su lugar. Ya había pasado una buena cantidad de tiempo y el reloj marcaba las 10:00 PM, y lo largo del viaje hacia cada vez mas difícil mantenerse despierto, en los dos se notaba que cada vez era mas difícil concentrarse en el otro. Así que terminando de hablar, Tabby le mostró la habitación donde se quedaría, era bastante mas pequeña que la de su casa, sin mencionar que todo el lugar estaba decorado de color morado con posters y objetos referentes al "Rock", pero no estaba nada mal. Tabby se despidió de el con un beso en su mejilla y marcho a su habitación, dejando solo al peliblanco desempacando sus cosas.

22:20

Lincoln acababa de desempacar, todo parecía estar en orden, cuando el sonido de algo golpeando el suelo lo hace mirar, un pequeño frasco de cristal lleno de pastillas blancas cae de una abertura en su maleta. Toma el frasco en sus manos y lo apretó tratando de romperlo pero se detuvo. Recordó lo que había pasado, lo que había "imaginado", el y una aguja, muy original. Abre el frasco y toma una de esas pastillas, poniéndosela en la boca, bueno tal ves dos más para asegurarse de lo que vivía era real, escondió el frasco por debajo del colchón y dio un gran "trago" a su inhalador. Paso un rato y empezó a sentir una sed extrema, un efecto secundario de las pastillas, se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina por un baso de agua.

Acabando de tomar agua, deja el baso en el lavaplatos y dispuesto a volver a su habitación, ve de reojo una pared adornada con fotos, con algo de curiosidad se acerca y las observa con cuidado, en una de ellas Tabby se encontraba en un concierto tocando la guitarra con mucha energía en su rosto, en otra parecía estar con su familia, papá, mamá y hermana. -No sabia que Tabby tenía una hermana, no se parecían mucho.-pasa a la siguiente foto, esta tenia el marco dañado, con el vidrio roto, sin mencionar que esta se encontraba tirada en el suelo, la observa, en ella se veía a Tabby algo, se podría decir ¿nerviosa? Y al lado de ella un chico pelirrojo con una sonrisa que imponía miedo en lugar de confianza. Había algo familiar en ese chico, seguramente a alguien que conoció, pero no lograba recordar quien y por ultimo una foto de ella con una ¿amiga?, que al igual que ella con gustos por el rock,-mmmm, ¿por qué todos me son tan familiares?.

Se sentía algo preocupado, pero lo dejo pasar. Se encontraba girando la perilla de su habitación cuando escucho un ruido muy ¿familiar? proveniente de la habitación de Tabby. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco y abrió la puerta lentamente, solo para ver a una chica llorando bajo su almohada.

Lincoln cerro la puerta con cuidado y pensó por un rato en lo que veía, Tabby estaba llorando, ¿por su culpa? Realmente no lo sabia, pero eso es lo que quería averiguar. Junto valor y toco la puerta para después preguntar.-Tabby ¿estas bien?, ¿Qué tienes?, ¿quieres hablar?.- Lincoln de verdad quería saber que le pasaba y sobre todo si era su culpa.

-¿Lincoln?, por favor vete, no quiero hablar con nadie.-(Tabby sonaba muy adolorida y apenada, se podría decir que nunca alguien la encontró en ese estado antes).

Lincoln no sabia que decir, había perdió su facilidad para hablar y convencer a las personas desde que se fue de Royal Woods, además de que en estos 5 años había sido el que se encontraba llorando en su habitación y no viceversa, ahora el jugaba el papel de la madre y Tabby el de niño afligido.

Solo tenía un plan en mente, actuar como su madre, tomar esos 20 segundos de seguridad que le habían quedado desde niño y hablar.

-Entonces no hables y solo escucha.-(muy original Lincoln, se dijo a si mismo).

-Tal vez no tengamos nada que compartir, digo, no llevamos ni un día de conocernos, pero llámame loco si no soy la única persona en el mundo que no dejaría a un desconocido entrar a su casa. Y solo...solo me bastaron unas cuantas horas para darme cuenta de que eres una buena chica con una personalidad increíble...

-Yo *sollozo*….-(Tabby parecía reaccionar a lo que le decía el peliblanco).

-Y por mas patán que suene, eres una chica con un...con un cuerpo hermoso, tienes talento para la música, además de ser una de las personas mas responsables que conozco, tan solo mira, tu vives aquí sola, pagas todo lo que consumes y aun así sigues estudiando, no todas las personas pueden hacer algo así...

-Tu...me...-(su voz sonaba cada vez mas calmada).

-Además, llámame loco, pero en todo caso, lo que paso en el ascensor, para mi...

-¡solo entra!.-(un grito de demonio).

Lincoln se sorprendió por el grito, pero no dudo y entro. Lento pero con seguridad se acerco a la pelinegra y se coloco a su lado. La habitación era totalmente oscura, solo podía ver por la luz que atravesaba por debajo de la puerta. No podía callarse callado, si había demostrado seguridad detrás de la puerta, ¿por qué aquí no?.

-Tabby...yo...-(el chico se detiene por la sensación de un par de brazos alrededor de su espalda, un abrazo).

-Solo no hables ¿si?, ¿arias eso por mi?.

Ahí estaban, en medio de la oscuridad sin decir nada, sin un solo ruido y sobre todo seguros. Pasaba el tiempo, el reloj marcaba 10:50PM, y aun nada, seguían exactamente en la misma posición de cuando iniciaron. Pero no podían durar así para siempre.

-Tabby, yo...yo te a...

-Yo también te amo...¡Liber!.

No sabia como o porque, pero escuchar ese nombre provoco que sintiera un gran dolor en el pecho, ella amaba a Liber no a Lincoln.

Paso un poco mas de tiempo hasta que al final se dieron un ligero beso en los labios que duro unos cuantos segundos, separándose un tanto asfixiados.

-Tabby, creo que podríamos esperar un poco para bueno tu sabes, tener sexo, no tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres.-(Lincoln sonaba un poco nervioso).

El silencio dominaba nuevamente, y el momento por mas hermoso que pareciera tenia una atmósfera bastante tensa, se notaba que ninguno de los dos quería tocar el tema referente a lo sucedido en el ascensor, pero de todas maneras tenían que arreglar su relación, acostarte con una persona que conociste apenas unas horas atrás no es que fuera la mejor elección de todas, aunque según ellos, se amaban.

-Yo realmente no lo se, no se que responder, pero yo pienso que tal vez podríamos subir escalones, claro si tu sabes a lo que me refiero.-(Tabby al igual que Lincoln se sonrojaron un poco ante la idea de poco a poco ir cada vez mas adelante en su relación como pareja).

-Pues si esta bien para ti esta bien para mi.-(Lincoln se levanto de la cama y extendiendo su mano ayuda a Tabby a pararse)

-Sabes, para ser un niño de mamá, besas muy bien, pero ahora vamos a paso a paso. A estas horas suelen pasar películas un tanto "atrevidas", dime ¿te apetece pasar una noche de película?.-(Tabby sonaba aliviada, incluso alegre).

-Entonces "Lib", me arias el favor de hacer unas palomitas en lo que yo escojo la película-(Tabby salió de la habitación rumbo a la sala con el peliblanco siguiéndola).

23:10

-En serio te gustan te gustan este tipo de cosas, yo pensaba que eras mas sencilla "mujer", jajajaja.-(Lincoln no paraba de reír, no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban).

-Jajajajaja, la verdad, tienes razón, soy una chica muy rara, pero debes de admitir que ahora tendrás algo de lo que hablar con tus amigos...jajajaja.-(Tabby tampoco paraba de reír, ni ella creía lo que estaba pasando, esto era como para película).

¿Qué había pasado?

Se escuchaba el ruido de las parejas de los cuartos de al lado teniendo sexo, un efecto domino se había desatado cuando Tabby subió el máximo volumen en una película erótica tratando de molestar a Lincoln, pero al parecer obtuvo el efecto contrario.

-Oye...oye, ya...ya basta, me rindo tu ganas, por favor quita eso y vamonos a dormir quieres.-(Lincoln se levanto con destino al baño).

-Claro, mientras nos arrullamos escuchando a las parejas darse cariño.-(La rockera menciono con un tono sarcástico mientras apagaba la televisión).

Lincoln se encontraba en el baño cepillándose los dientes mientras escuchaba que llamaban a la puerta.-Hola, ¿hay alguien?, soy Mike el de mantenimiento, vengo avisar sobre el corte de agua que habrá mañana, se encuentra la señorita Tabby, necesito su firma de enterado.

-Yo abro-Tabby sale en dirección a la puerta, comienza abrirla-Mike, que bueno que vienes, hace tiempo que no te ve..i..a.-la expresión de felicidad en el rostro de Tabby es remplazada por una de miedo, sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear y su cuerpo entero se encontraba paralizado.

-Hola bebe, estas lista para nuestra sesión de sexo oral.-un tipo de cabello rojo con una gorra de mantenimiento y con un traje de "gala" que sostenía una pistola en su mano derecha y un destornillador en la izquierda entra y empieza a besar a Tabby en la boca mientras esta no paraba de llorar.

-Vamos zorrita no llores, no te pongas así, te perdono, de todos modos estaremos juntos para siempre.-el pelirrojo aparta sus labios de los suyos y empieza a masturbarla con "ayuda" del destornillador.-Lo ves, te gusta, tu cara esta cada vez mas roja...zorrita.

Tabby se encontraba en un "CHOCK" total, su mas grande miedo estaba delante de ella y no había quien la salvara...o tal vez.-L..Li..¡Liber!.- Tabby grito todo lo que su miedo le permitió, no fue tan fuerte, pero fue lo suficiente para que el peliblanco la escuchara.

-¡Cállate zorra!.-el pelirrojo saco el destornillador de la vagina de Tabby para después tomar la parte puntiaguda de este y clavárselo en la parte superior de la rodilla, pero la sangre no salía, la misma fuerza con la que clavo el destornillador sirvió de "tapón" para evitar que se desangrara. Esto provoco un grito de dolor en la rockera, con lagrimas de dolor resbalando por sus mejillas.-¡Te he dicho que calles!.-golpeo a Tabby en la cara, directamente en el ojo, con el mango del arma, provocando que esta cayera al suelo con su ojo morado, se podía notar la sangre y un liquido blanquecino saliendo del mismo.

-Haber si con esto dejas de llorar.-el pelirrojo cerro la puerta y se aseguro de que tuviera seguro, para después colocar las manos en su pantalón dejándolo caer. El tipo no tenia ropa interior, dejando ver su miembro, que poco a poco se endurecía al ver a Tabby.-Vamos zorrita será como en los viejos tiempos.

El pelirrojo se aproximo mas a la chica, que ahora se encontraba en medio de la sala.-¡vamos!, se que lo quieres, no huyas.-la tomo de los tobillos y la jalo hasta donde se encontraba el.

Todo se volvía a repetir para la joven rockera, no sabia que sentir, si odio, miedo, tristeza, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ese bastardo volviera a entrar en ella. Como se podía preparar, simplemente no estaba lista y nunca lo estuvo. Solo esperaba a sentir dolor otra vez, pero no llegaba, ¿Qué paso?, sintió como el quitaba su agarre sobre ella y se alejaba, no quería abrir los ojos, tenia miedo, pero ¿Quién no lo tendría?.

-Vaya..vaya..vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí, pero si es el listillo que se encontraba en el ascensor con mi zorrita, dime ¿lo disfrutaste?, ¿tuvieron sexo cuando llegaron?, mira seré directo contigo, no me importa compartir, ehh, que me dices tu por delante y yo por detrás...vamos.

Tabby abrió los ojos para observar a "Liber" con la pistola del pelirrojo en las manos, apuntándole mientras este se abrochaba los pantalones con una sonrisa en su rostro.-Oh, perdona, permítete presentarme soy Chandler y es un placer conocerte.

Chan-dler, esas dos silabas golpearon con fuerza dentro de la cabeza del peliblanco, ahora sabia quien era el tipo de la foto, aquel niño "abusador" y creído que conoció de niño.

-Tabby, ¿puedes levantarte?, necesito que salgas a pedir ayuda.-Lincoln tenía la mano temblorosa y su voz se escuchaba débil e insegura.

-Oye, nunca te enseñaron que es de mala educación ignorar a quien te dirige la palabra.-Chandler volvió a reír con algo de sarcasmo.

-Y a ti que te debes mantener la boca cerrada cuando alguien te apunta con una arma.-Lincoln se acerco a Tabby para tratar de ayudarla, pero resultaba muy difícil, Tabby seguía teniendo el destornillador clavado y la chica parecía todavía no enterarse de lo que pasaba.

-Vamos, ¿qué dices?, mis padres solían decirme que todo sabe mejor cuando lo compartes.-Chandler se acerco rápidamente hacía Tabby y Lincoln, aprovechando la distracción por parte del peliblanco al momento de levantar a la rockera para tomarla antes que el.

Chandler ahora tenia a Tabby en sus brazos, la usaba como escudo humano.-Ahora que vas hacer peliblanco, ehhh, yo tengo a mi zorrita y tu no tienes los "huevos" suficientes para disparar.-Chandler saco el destornillador de la pierna de Tabby, provocando una hemorragia que empezaba a formar un charco de sangre sobre el lugar.-Tic-Tac, el tiempo "vuela" y la chica no durara mucho, hubieras aprovechado la oportunidad cuando la tuviste, hubieras aceptado mi propuesta, imagínate, un trió, pudimos haber grabado un vídeo y subirlo a internet.

Lincoln no sabia que hacer, el pudiera tener el arma, pero chandler tenia a Tabby como rehén y si no actuaba rápido moriría. Y sus ataques tampoco es que le ayudaran a concentrarse, es cierto que en ningún momento pensó en disparar, el no era un asesino y los movimientos laterales que hacia el pelirrojo por detrás de Tabby en señal de burla solo provocaban que se estresara mas, lo cual no podía ser bueno en estas situaciones.

-Mira, pareces que eres nuevo en esta clase de situaciones así que te diré algo, te dejare ir si sueltas el arma y me dejas a solas con mi zorrita.-Chandler empieza a masturbar nuevamente a Tabby mientras con su mano libre estruja con mucha fuerza uno de sus pechos, besándola directo en la boca.

Lincoln gritaba internamente, era como en sus pesadillas, tenia la capacidad de hablar pero no lo hacia, podía aprovechar que estaba besando a Tabby para darle un disparo justo en la cabeza, pero el no era un asesino, podía huir y dejar a Tabby en las manos de ese bastardo, de todos modos era lo que mejor sabia hacer, ser un cobarde, sin mencionar que la idea de ver a sus hermanas ya no sonaba tan mal dentro de el.-Entonces ¿para qué sirves?.

Lincoln miro enfrente y pudo verlo, era una versión de el que se encontraba por detrás de Chandler Y Tabby, una versión de su misma edad, solo que esta aun mantenía su camisa polo completamente naranja, sus jeans azules y sus tenis blancos.

 _-Que no te sorprenda verme, de todos modos solo existo en tu mente, así que antes de que empieces a gritar, toma en cuenta que ellos solo verán que le gritas a la puerta.-su versión se encontraba recargada sobre la puerta._

-Tu..tu.-(menciono Lincoln con su voz temblorosa).

-¡Que!, yo que.-Chandler le responde con un grito.-Vamos, el tiempo se acaba peliblanco, la zorrita esta cada vez mas pálida...héroe.

Tabby parecía desmallarse y su color de piel era cada vez mas parecido al de un cadáver.

 _-No hables, lo único que harás será empeorar la situación, así que solo limítate a escuchar. ¿Cómo decirle?, digamos que tu mismo cerebro te ha considerado tan "inadaptado" que ha decidido crearme a mi para solucionar tus inconvenientes. Y para no confundirnos te puedes dirigir a mi como "Charles", así se llamaba nuest...tu mascota.-Charles se levanta y empieza a caminar hacia Lincoln atravesando a Tabby y a Chandler como si fuera un fantasma._

 _-No te preocupes, tampoco es que te vaya a lastimar o que me vayas a ver todo el tiempo, solo apareceré cuando me "necesites", así que relájate y deja que te ayude con eso.-Charles "fusiona" su mano con la de Lincoln, la que sostiene la pistola, haciendo que esta dejara de temblar y se levantara apuntándole directo a la cabeza a Chandler._

Lincoln miraba y no podía creer lo que hacia pero lo hacia por salvar la chica que tenia frente a el.

 _-Descuida, no eres un asesino.-_ presiona el gatillo, la bala sale disparada, rajándole el oído derecho Chandler provocando que este soltara a Tabby mientras gritaba de dolor _.-Es tu turno amigo_.-Charles empuja a Lincoln directo donde se encuentra Chandler, solo para caer encima de el y empezar a recibir una paliza por parte del pelirrojo.

-Te crees muy listo ¡bastardo!.-*golpe*.-no eres mas que un ¡maricón!.-*golpe*.-¡un niño de mamá!.-*escupe*.-Pero querías quedarte con mi zorrita, ¡pero es mía!.-Toma la pistola y dispara a quemarropa sobre el hombro de Lincoln.

 _-Tu sigue así amigo, la policía llegara en unos segundos._ -Charles se encontraba a su lado hincado, prácticamente a centímetros de el, viendo como el rostro de Lincoln se "desfiguraba" con cada golpe. La sangre en su boca, el ojo morado y su hemorragia serian el menor de sus problemas cuando Chandler se preparaba para otro dispara directo a su cabeza.-Debo admitirlo "albino", puede que tengas algo de valor, pero no lo suficiente _._

Iba a morir y lo tenia claro, solo cerro los ojos y espero, pero el ruido de un golpe lo despertó, solo para ver como Tabby tambaleándose sobre sus pies, había tratado de detener a Chandler, pero este se dio cuenta y dándole una bofetada hizo que esta cayera al suelo, solo para segundos después recibir un par de impactos de bala, los dos a quemarropa por la espalda, Tabby dejaba de moverse y el movimiento de su abdomen que indicaba que respiraba había cesado, ¿estaba muerta?.

Lincoln se quedaría paralizado, pero ¿por qué no por una maldita vez demostrar que no era un cobarde?. Lincoln se levanto apoyándose en su misma rodilla, para después morder con fuerza el cuello de Chandler que para ese momento ya se encontraba volteando hacia el, empezó a soltar patadas directo en la rodilla del pelirrojo, este se hinco y Lincoln sin dudar empezó a dar fuertes golpes al rostro de Chandler, la sangre se quedaba en su puño, golpeo tan fuerte que en una de esas provoco que Chandler se mordiera la lengua y viera un trozo de la misma volar fuera de su boca, "la sangre adornaba el piso" y se podría decir que al final los forenses van a tener muchos problemas par identificar de quien es la sangre.

La escena era la siguiente, un departamento que hace unas horas se encontraba pintado de amarillo y ahora de un rojo intenso. Una adolescente ¿muerta?, tirada en el suelo en medio de un "lago" de su propia sangre, Un depravado de cabello rojizo sin una oreja, con dificultades para "hablar", siendo golpeado por un chico de cabello blanco. Un chico de cabello blanco con problemas mentales, un brazo inutilizada, dando una paliza "como Dios manda" a un depravado.

-¡Policía, habrá la puerta!.- unos golpes en la puerta sonaron en el lugar. Lincoln dejo de chocar su puño contra el rostro del pelirrojo y apartándose de el, miro la puerta y camino hacia ella, pero callo al piso, golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared cercana, estaba aturdido y lo único que sentía era la sangre corriendo por su cabeza, pudo darse cuenta de que tenia clavado el destornillador en el tobillo. Aclaro su vista y observo a Chandler con la pistola en su mano "buena" apuntándole, por segunda vez iba a morir, pero que sentido tenia vivir si no consiguió salvar a su...¿novia?.

Chandler se coloco frente a el y le sonrió, su piel se estaba aclarando producto de la hemorragia en su lengua, pero aunque la tuviera cortada, simplemente no dejaba balbucear. -Juegas bien, pero no tan bien como yo.-de su boca salía un rio de sangre, sin mencionar que le costaba mantenerse de pie al igual que apuntar, jalo el gatillo, el disparo dio justo al lado de la oreja del peliblanco. Listo para volver a disparar. Entran un par de policías que al ver la escena y el olor a sangre tapan su narices y bocas para evitar vomitar.

Los dos oficiales gritaron-¡Policía, baje el arma!.

-Si..si, los oí con la primera vez, no es necesario que repitan quienes son, bajare el arma...¡después de matar al infeliz que quería robarse mi zorra!.-Chandler vuelva a apuntar al peliblanco, pero es derriba por una pistola taser.

-¿por qué le dice zorra?, ella no se llama así idiota su nombre es Tabby y es mi ¿amiga?.-pensó el peliblanco, el golpe en la cabeza no lo dejo en su mejor estado, ¿pero quién lo estaba en ese momento?.

-Atención base, necesito un "10-41" y un "33-12", repito, necesito un "10-41" y un "33-12" rápido en la dirección enviada, no creo que vayan a aguantar mucho.- fue lo ultimo que escucho Lincoln antes de caer desmayado.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Como dije antes, me siento muy nervioso por este capitulo, y ahora que ya terminaron de leer, no se que decirles, supongo que lo de siempre.

Si les gusto, se habrán dado cuenta de pequeñas pistas que deje a lo largo del capitulo, un ejemplo seria de quien era el cuarto en el que se quedo Lincoln, al igual de que es lo que pasara posiblemente en el siguiente capitulo.

Espero que les haya gustado, como siempre sus opiniones las espero impaciente, sin nada mas que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. ¡chau!.

 **Pd:**

Todo fue real.


	10. Capitulo 10

**N/A:**

Tengo varias cosas que decirles, este capitulo sera un tanto fuerte, un aviso, ya saben lo de siempre, lo demás al final del episodio. que disfruten del capitulo.

* * *

En mi locura encontré la fuerza para salir mi infierno. -"Anónimo"

Fragmentado...

("En algún lugar de Royal Woods" 12:15Am)

-Hola, ¿Quién habla?... ¡que no saben que el mundo duerme a esta hora! -La voz de una chica se hacía presente por el teléfono, no sonaba muy contenta.

-"Buenos días", perdone las molestias, busco a la señorita...Sammie Crowley.

-Ella al habla, escuche, si habla para algún contrato, ¡llame mañana!.

-No se de que habla, pero escuche, hablo para confirmar su "relación" con la joven...Tabby Qt

-Si, la conozco, ella es mi amiga...si usted le hizo algo le voy...

-¡Deje de interrumpir!, hablo del hospital " _New Live_ " para pedirle una transfusión sanguínea, según nuestros datos usted es "O negativo" y eso la convierte en candidata para donar sangre para la operación de la joven Tabby Qt.

Un silencio se hizo presente al otro lado de la línea. No se escuchaba nada que no fuera una pequeña "respiración" un tanto ajetreada.

-Hola... ¿sigue ahí?.

-C... ¿cómo que operación?, esto debe ser algún de tipo de broma.

-"Acaso sueno como comediante". Dígame, va a venir o no. No es nuestra primera opción ni tampoco la ultima.

-…... De acuerdo, iré lo más rápido posible.

-Perfecto, la esperamos para su transfusión en...

La llamada se cortó una vez apago el celular. -Tabby ¿qué hiciste?. -la chica se cambió con lo primero que vio en su ropero, para después tomar algo de dinero, unas llaves y subir a una motocicleta, todo eso mientras sus ojos se ponían cada vez más llorosos.

("Comisaria central de Royal Woods" 12:25Am)

 _-Si que la cagaste, personalmente pensaba que no eras tan idiota como tú mismo "subconsciente" creía, pero bueno, he de admitir que armaste un buen espectáculo golpeando al pelirrojo, un poco más y hubieran tenido que recoger un licuado de sangre y sesos sobre el pavimento._ -Lincoln solo escuchaba lo que "Charles" le decía, de todos modos, que más podía hacer. Se encontraba en una habitación pequeña con un par de ventanas "Dobles", una mesa, un par de sillas y por supuesto su único "amigo".

Lincoln dirigió su mirada a "Charles" y con un poco de esfuerzo y dolor en su boca por los golpes que recibió. -Po... por favor cállate, quiero estar solo... -Lincoln se rasco un poco la cabeza, pero se detuvo al sentir un dolor muy agudo, como si te encajaran una aguja directo en el cráneo para después llegar a tu cerebro. Sintió la carne y la sangre además de algo duro, ¿su cráneo?, toco su cráneo a través de la herida abierta.

 _-Sabes que es lo gracioso, esa cámara de seguridad lleva grabando desde que nos... te metieron aquí y de seguro que ellos solo ven a un loco hablándole a la silla que tiene delante. ¿Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir?, solo escucha y no contestes_. -"Charles" se "trono" el cuello y caminando a una esquina de la habitación, chasqueo los dedos haciendo aparecer otra silla, está a diferencia de las otras dos era más cómoda y lujosa, para después sentarse en ella y mirar a Lincoln.

Lincoln se sorprendió un poco, pero pensar le costaba trabajo, necesitaba ir al medico para que le revisaran la herida. Recostó su cabeza sobre el frio de la mesa de metal y después la cubrió con sus brazos, con la esperanza de que eso calmara su migraña.

 _-Buen chico. Voy a ser directo contigo, dentro de pocos segundos... minutos, entraran una o dos personas te aran varias preguntas, ¿cuáles?, no lo se con certeza pero lo que si se es que posiblemente nos... te amenazaran, ya sabes, tal vez con quitarnos nuestra la visa o el pasaporte, para resumir las cosas, no nos dejaran volver al sur, ahora tene... tienes que definir bien cual es el siguiente paso, tal vez visitar a Tabby o quizás a ciertas "chicas despreciables"._

Lincoln no escuchaba nada, su cabeza no dejaba de palpitar ni de dar vueltas. Se presionaba varias veces la herida para evitar que sangrara pero le daba miedo sentir esa hendidura en su cráneo, pero lo peor era ese intenso dolor agudo. Había leído que antes se creía que se podía modificar la personalidad de las personas pegándoles con una aguja metálica y un martillo a través de la nuca, ya sabia como se sentía.

Pasaron varios minutos donde Lincoln se limito a escuchar lo que "Charles" le decía, aunque no entendía muy lo que le decía, entre la migraña y un intenso zumbido en sus dos oídos le era casi imposible escuchar

 _-…... 3nt0nces, si no mal recuerdo Lor1... p3r0 lo peor lo h1zo el b4stard0 del "negriclyde" c0n su... p3ro es4s p3rras... c0n las m4nos limpias, en especial Lol4 y su estúp1d0... com0 un4 n1ñ4 puede ser así. Ell4s nos... aun m4s, no les... suf1c1ente lo del 4lmac3n, así que d3c1di3ron seguir... con nosotros, violada tras …..., grito tras grito, …... tras golpe, miembro tras m1embr0. Pero se van a... que conmigo, digo con n0s0tr0s no s3 juega. ¡Oye!, ¿me estas escuchando?, Charles llamando a Lincoln._

Como dije antes, Lincoln no escuchaba nada.

Algunas palabras sonaban mas fuertes que otras, palabras agudas y grabes, con sentido y sin sentido. Lincoln no sabia si el que le seguía hablando era "Charles", había tanta distorsión y por un segundo le pareció que se encontraba en algún tipo de Karaoke.

Lincoln no se movía, cada pequeño movimiento hacia que ese dolor agudo se intensificara, incluso respirar. - _Ya veo, si que es un dolor insoportable, ¿verdad?, si pudiera sentir lo mismo que tú, te estaría haciendo compañía en la mesa, pero ese no es el caso... prepárate, alguien se acerca._

Lincoln aun no escuchaba nada, lo máximo que su cerebro le permitía escuchar eran frases cortas y cada cierto tiempo, ¿qué tipo de lesión provoca que hasta escuchar sientas dolor?. Lincoln fijo su vista el frente para ver como giraba la perilla, para después abrirse la puerta.

Un hombre con una bata blanco y lentes entro, tomando la "segunda" silla desocupada al frente del peliblanco, hablo.- Ya son buenos días ¿no?, soy el doctor "Nathan" y estoy aquí para brindarte atención médica, pero antes necesito que respondas a algunas de nuestras preguntas, claro si es que quiere recibir dicha atención.

¿Desde cuando el mundo era tan cruel?, desde hace 5 años quizás. No entendía que mas querían de el, si ya lo había perdido todo, bueno solo le faltaba la vida y si se lo hubieran pedido desde el inicio, hace 5 años, con gusto se las hubiera dado.

La sangre manchaba toda su espalda superior además de que su cabeza se veía como un limón a medio cortar, no era suficiente para que mínimo le dieran un analgésico.

 _-Oye Lincoln, sé que apenas llevo unas horas de "nacer", pero ¿desde cuándo los doctores llevan armas en los bolsillos traseros?_ -Charles miraba con curiosidad la cintura del hombre, esta tenía un cinturón con un gancho el cual sujetaba un arma. _-Entre nosotros hay alguien que miente Lincoln y algo me dice que es este bastardo._

-Vamos muchacho, ¿quieres tu atención medica?, pues habla. Lo primero, según tu pasaporte entre otras cosas que encontramos en el departamento, tu nombre es Lincoln , tienes 16 años, vienes del país vecino y otras cosas sin importancia, pero no vemos de donde conoces a Tabby, a si se llama la chica ¿no?, así que empecemos por ahí, ¿Dónde, ¿Cómo y cuándo la conoces?

-Tenía que admitir que Charles era bueno para... ¿todo?, lo había sacado de malas situaciones y ahora, había acertado con lo del pasaporte. -pensó el peliblanco, para después ver una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en el rostro de Charles

Lincoln levanto la mirada y se quedo observando por un rato al sujeto, le costaba mantenerse en esa posición, en especial por la gran cantidad de sangre que empezaba a salir por su herida, se sentía mareado y con nauseas pero lo peor era que a ese "sujeto" no parecía importarle en lo mas mínimo su estado.

-Por favor... necesito un doctor. -a Lincoln no le importaba lo que le digieran o acusaran, solo tenía una cosa en mente, ir con Tabby. Pero no podía ahora, no es su estado actual.

-Ya te dije, dame respuestas y yo te daré tu "medicina". -Ya habían pasado más de 30 minutos desde que el sujeto entro y aún no había conseguido sacarle algo a Lincoln.

Respirar era cada vez mas difícil y para las pocas veces que lo hacia, hablar no era un opción, cada palabra que decía era como ser sofocado por un golpe en el estomago. Pero si no lo hacia, si no hablaba, dudaba de que si sufría algún colapso lo llevarían al hospital, así que dejarlo a las probabilidades tampoco era un opción.

-Muy... bien. -aunque el dolor le impedía hablar bien, debía admitir que en esta clase de situaciones lo mejor que uno puede hacer es pensar "positivo" y ¿Qué pensó?, pues de cierta manera le recordaba a Stevie de "Malcolm". Ya se daba cuenta que no era tan divertido hablar de esa forma, pero le distraía y eso era mejor que sentir dolor puro.

-¿Dónde?... en el avión, ¿cómo?... hablando. -se sintió muy estúpido al responder a la segunda pregunta. - ¿cuándo?... eso es... muy obvio. -la sensación de sus dientes flojos y la sangre saliendo por sus encías aparecieron con la última palabra.

El "doctor" se quedó un momento en silencio pensando las cosas, no parecía estar muy convencido de lo que dijo el peliblanco. -No te creo, estas mintiendo en algo, así que puedes seguir olvidándote de tu "trato". -el "doctor" se recargo en la mesa, acercándose cada vez más al rostro del peliblanco- ¿quieres saber cómo sé que mientes?, lo veo en tus ojos.

Lincoln no sabia que sentir en ese momento, ira, tal vez miedo, no lo tenia claro, hasta que agrego lo de "lo veo en tus ojos", en definitiva sentía ira, no podía creerlo. Que no había nadie mas en la estación, ¿ese sujeto era el único?. Le toco con un loco que se viste de doctor.

La presión sobre el aumentaba al igual que el miedo a morir, se lo había dicho, como pudo pero se lo dijo, ¿qué no era suficiente?.

 _-Hay que "sorprenderlo". -_ Lincoln miro a Charles en la misma posición que antes, sentado en su silla lujosa en la esquina de la habitación, la diferencia, este apuntaba directo a la cintura del hombre, señalando lo obvio, el arma. -No dejara joder hasta que vea que este juego se juega de a 2. -Charles se levanta sin el más mínimo esfuerzo y se colocó detrás del doctor. _-Repite después de mi. Te daré breves periodos para que respires, pero si titubeas puede que fallemos, así que prepárate, contare hasta 3 y comenzaremos..._

-Como lo suponía, no tienes idea de que mas decir, de seguro solo eres otro cómplice...

 _-1._

-Apuesto que las cosas se salieron de control entre el y tu, eso llevo a los golpes, o ¿me equivoco?...

 _-2._

 _-_ Solo finges ser el bueno de la historia, solo finges... -se levantó de la silla y camino hasta la puerta, aparentemente haciendo algún tipo de señal a una de las ventanas

 _-3._

-En ese caso... ya somos dos, usted también finge... finge ser un doctor, o que... me dirá que esa pistola dispara paletitas cuando termina una consulta.- Lincoln se levanto de su silla, aferrándose fuertemente con sus manos a la mesa. El dolor era insoportable, todo empezaba a deformarse, sus sentidos se perdían, se podría decir que en esos pocos segundos la gravedad de la habitación cambiaba, a veces a la izquierda, otras a la derecha y alguna veces arriba, sentía como el peso de su cuerpo cambiaba de dirección.

El "doctor" miro a Lincoln con algo de asombro, pero mas que nada, con curiosidad, se recargo sobre la puerta y saco el arma de su cinturón, jugueteo un poco con ella para después colocarla sobre.-Tienes buen ojo, y ahora... cambiemos la situación, cuéntame tu versión de la historia.

Pasaron 7 minutos aproximadamente, donde la tensión se centraba en el arma que estaba en la mesa… 3 minutos más pasaron, y aun nada, el "doctor" estaba perdiendo la paciencia pero la paciencia, pero de un momento a otro este se acerca.

-Bueno supongo que en cierto modo dices la verdad. Alguien culpable la hubiera tomado y una de dos, me hubiera tomado de rehén o se metería un tiro entre ceja y ceja, así que. - el "doctor" toma el arma de la mesa y la guarda en su funda, se acerca a Lincoln y coloca el brazo del peliblanco sobre su cuello, hubiera jurado oír un ligero "¡crack!" Cuando doblo un poco el brazo del chico.

Lincoln no podía más, había gastado toda su voluntad en hablar y su fuerza en pararse. Su cuerpo se paralizo en esa posición, le era imposible moverse, era como una "estatua viviente de carne". Sus sentidos ya no le respondían. Lo máximo que escuchaba era la "estática" en las palabras del "doctor", ya no podía sentir el tacto de la ropa en su piel o el frío de la mesa en sus manos, desde hace rato el único sabor que había en su boca era una mezcla de bilis y sangre, su nariz no olía nada que no fuera el olor a "hierro" de la sangre que salía de su misma nariz y sus ojos empezaban a ver ligeras "nubes blancas", como si tuviera cataratas.

 _-Lo siento..._

Lincoln fijo sus ojos al doctor y le dio una pequeña sonrisa mostrando sus dientes sucios manchados de amarillo y rojo. -Lo siento. -Las mejillas de Lincoln se llenaron de bilis que quemaba su boca y garganta, no paso ni medio segundo sin antes vomitar, manchando al suelo, paredes, al "doctor" y al mismo de esa sustancia con un olor desagradable. Lincoln se desmallo cayendo al suelo manchando por completo sus pantalones, camisa y media cara.

El "doctor" vio con algo de asco lo sucedido, trato de levantar al inconsciente albino, pero cada vez que lo intentaba se detenía al oír el sonido de alguno de sus huesos quebrantándose. Miro hacia la ventana e hizo una señal con la mano, poco después entraron dos oficiales que no tardaron en poner su camisa sobre su nariz, ¿de verdad era tan insoportable el olor?, levantaron al peliblanco y lo sacaron de ahí.

( "Nuevo Hospital en vivo" 12: 40am)

-Disculpe, vengo para una transfusión de sangre para mí amiga Tabby...

-¡OH!, usted debe ser la señorita Sammie, por favor acompáñeme. -la enfermera llevo a "Sam" a un cuarto apartado donde se podían ver grandes refrigeradores con bolsas de sangre con escritos, la hizo sentarse en una silla, para posteriormente sacarle aproximadamente medio litro de sangre.

-Oiga, quiero saber cómo se encuentras Tabby. -"Sam" se levanta nuevamente de la silla, pero casi cae si no fuera por la intervención de la enfermera, la cual la sostiene de los hombros y la vuelve a sentar.

-Le pido que espere, con la cantidad de sangre que le sacamos en poco tiempo podría experimentar mareos, náuseas, entre otras cosas, le pido que espere un momento aquí, veré si puedo conseguirle algo de información, ¿está bien?

"Sam" seguía forcejeando, pero unos cuantos segundos después se calmó y asintió con la cabeza un tanto molesta.

La enfermera salió, con la promesa de que traería algo de información. "Sam" se encontraba muy preocupada, podía ver un estante vació marcado con un "O negativo", se sintió muy nerviosa, ¿ella era la única que habían llamado?, trataba de distraerse con cualquier cosa para evitar pensar en... Tabby. Ella fue la única que la apoyo en su relación con Luna, ni sus familiares ni los que creía que eran sus verdaderos amigos la apoyaron, solo era parte de la familia de Luna y Tabby los únicos que estuvieron apoyándola, pero ahora que termino con ella hace un par de meses, Tabby fue la única que la apoyo con su rompimiento, incluso le permitió quedarse con ella cuando no tenía donde ir, se preguntaba porque termino con ese chico por Luna.

El tiempo pasaba y el sonido de pasos veloces, alarmas, electrocardiógrafos... algunos sonando todavía con ligeras pausas "pip...pip...pip" y otros sonando con velocidad para luego parar, acompañados por los llantos de personas con un "pip...pip...pip...piiiii…". eso solo hacía que la "rubia" se estresara y pusiera cada vez más nerviosa, que tal si uno de ellos era de Tabby, ella no era su amiga, era su familia y ella también lo veía así, además después de los problemas que tuvo con su familia y su "novio" Chandler, nunca más la quisieron ver, eran ellas dos contra el mundo, o al menos eso pensaba, es cierto que también había otras personas, pero la mayoría solo querían con acostarse con Tabby o ella.

-Tenga, coma esto. -la enfermera entro, sosteniendo una charola con un jugo, un sándwich y un paquete de galletas, se los entregó a la rubia y le dio una ligera sonrisa para después darle cierta información. -Su amiga se encuentra en "urgencias", ala-B, tercera habitación a la derecha.

"Sam" le devolvió la sonrisa y espera a que esta se fuera, solo para abrir el paquete de galletas comer dos o tres, beber rápidamente el jugo y dejar lo que sobro. Se dirigía a paso veloz, miraba con atención cada pequeño letrero, pediatría, rayos, urgencias, análisis... rápidamente dio la vuelta y empujando la puerta, es detenida por un enfermero el cual le indica que esa área solo puede entrar personal autorizado. Sam se enojó, ahora sabia porque esa enfermera le dijo con tanta facilidad donde se encontraba su amiga.

-Escuche, mi am... un familiar está ahí adentro y ¡necesito verlo!, por favor déjeme pasar. -"Sam" se aferró a la camisa del hombre y casi lo levanta en el aire.

(En algún lugar de Royal Woods 12:05Am)

-Te he dicho un millón de veces que yo seré la primera en acostarme con él, así que porque no mejor te vas a la mierda deportista de segunda. -Lola contesto no muy contenta, mientras tomaba un bote de pastillas que decía Misoprostol, "en otras palabras, pastillas para abortar", toma una pastilla y se lo toma.

-Perdóname, no recordaba que hablaba con la ganadora de "Miss me acuesto con todos los hombres". -Lynn saco un bate y alardeo un poco con el frente a Lola. Mientras tomaba un bote con alcohol etílico y le daba un gran trago.

-Se notan que ustedes no saben cueles son los gustos de Lincoln, el prefiere algo más "rudo". -Lana se encontraba al lado de Lola, un poco menos molesta, se notaba que al lado de esta había unos "pocos" animales.

-No me hagas reír "zoo-Lana", ¿entendieron?, porque es una "zoofilica", jajajajaja. -Luan no paraba de reír mientras golpeaba una pared cercana y empezaba a tocar su kazoo a todo pulmón.

-Vamos chicas, no hay porque pelear, ya saben que todas tendrán su tiempo con él, además recuerden que nos sortearemos los lugares. - Lori alzo la voz provocando que estas se callaran, después de tantos años aun imponía liderazgo. -Recuerden que no sabemos cuándo llegara, por eso ustedes tres, Lola, Lana y tu Lynn, deben avisarnos cuando llegue a casas para que nosotras volvamos con la excusa de visita familiar.

Las tres hermanas asintieron y se desconectaron, dejando solas a Luan, Lori y a Luna, esta última sin decir una palabra.

-¿Confías en ellas para que nos avisen cuando Lincoln vuelva? - Luan pregunto mientras hacía sonar una bocina.

-No, ni de broma confiara lo más importante de mi vida a una "puta", una "zofilica" y a una "alcohólica". -Lori sostenía entre sus brazos a un pequeño bulto, este se movía ligeramente. -Ya tienes hambre Ellis, si que eres una niña muy tragona. -Lori se levantó la camisa y coloco al bebe para amamantarlo, lo peor de todo fue que una vez empezado el acto, esta empezó a excitarse gritando el nombre de su hermano. -Lo chupas muy bien "Linky", porque no pudiste ser hombre.

Luna se desconectó, dejando solas a Lori y a Luan, esta última dirigió su kazoo a su parte baja y empezó a masturbarse con él, repitiendo una y otra vez el nombre de su hermano, para después desconectarse, dejando sola a Lori, esta última acabando de amamantar a la pequeña bebe y dejándola en su cuna, mientras le susurraba al oído. -quería un niño.

Lori apago la computadora y salió de la habitación rumbo a la sala.

-Hola cariño, ¿qué te dijeron tus hermanas?, espero que nada grave por esos gritos que diste. -un hombre tes morena con un anillo de compromiso en la mano hablo.

-No, no fue nada "Bobby cariño", solo que haríamos una reunión familiar, así que en unos días me iré a casa de mis padres por un tiempo. -Lori se acercó y lo abrazo.

-Pero te voy a extrañar mucho cariño. - le dio un beso en la frente.

-Bueno eso podemos arreglarlo en la habitación. -Lori se acercó provocativamente a Bobby, este le sonrió y juntos se fueron a un cuarto.

("Comisaría central de Royal Woods" 1:25Am)

-Le crees al chico, ataco ferozmente al...

-Se lo que hizo, pero dice la verdad, además, no me digas que no te dio gusto ver como apaleaba al degenerado ese, gracias a ese chico del cual te estas quejando, por fin conseguimos la evidencia necesaria para enviarlo a la cárcel o bueno a un "reformatorio" y de paso con una golpiza que espero lo deje invalido.

-No te lo niego. -los dos oficiales dirigieron su mirada al peliblanco inconsciente, acostado en una camilla conectado a diversos aparatos mientras recibía varias operaciones.

-Ese chico va a sufrir mucho….

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Digamos que conozco bien su pasado...

* * *

 **N/A:**

Para los que ya pedían a las hermanas Loud.

¿Les gusto?, no se si me excedí en la parte del bebé, pero creo que no. Dos nuevos personajes se nos unen, "Sam" y el sospechoso "Doctor" y ¿qué diablos les sucede a las hermanas Loud?, ¿están locas?... yo creo que si.

Un agradecimiento a todos los que leen la historia, en especial a los que comentan y la siguen con frecuencia, todos sus comentarios son leídos :).

Sin nada mas que decir, espero que les haya gustado, como siempre espero sus comentarios impaciente... aquí abajo les dejo un "aviso", solo si les interesa. Nos leemos en el siguiente episodio, ¡Chau!.

 **Solo si te interesa:**

1.- Bueno, como alguno de ustedes puede que sepan, tengo otra historia aparte de esta, llamada "Dudosa Procedencia", ¿qué pasa con ella?, pues es, digamos que la escribí en la época en la que no checaba la ortografía y me valía la redacción, pero la cuestión es, que es una historia que le tengo mucho empatía, así que la borrare para volver a subirla con una calidad que no me avergüence. Lo menciono por si alguien le interesa y quiere ver como redactaba antes. Los dos capítulos que llevo de esta, prácticamente serán los mismos, solo mejorados en todo aspecto.

 **Pd:**

La siguiente cosa que haga sera subir los capítulos "remasterizados" de "Dudosa procedencia", así que "Un nuevo comienzo" se tomara un descanso.


	11. Capitulo 11

**N/A:**

Tengo varias cosas que decirles...

1.-Una pequeña disculpa por la inactividad, pero esta sera la ultima publicación que haga en un largo tiempo...

2.-Este capitulo es un poco largo, ademas de que podría incomodar a incomodar a algunas personas.

3.-Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, ademas de que revelara ciertas cosas.

4.-Unas disculpas por esta intromisión.

* * *

Tú serás para mí lo que se me fue arrebatado y yo seré para ti un buen ejemplo a seguir. -"gamagogiano"

Yo también merecía un final feliz...

("Los suburbios", 1:10AM)

-Joder con las cosas que hago... -saco uno de sus cigarrillos mientras recarga una pala contra la pared. Se encontraba sentado en los escalones de la puerta trasera de la casa del Sr. Grouse. El lugar era frio y obscuro, solo alumbrado por la chispa del mismo cigarrillo, solo dejando visible la herida de bala que tenía en el antebrazo, que, por suerte para él, no parecía haberle dañado alguna arteria importante, aunque si tenía una delgada línea de sangre corriendo por todo el brazo y un moretón con sangre en su mejilla.

Booker miraba con atención a su alrededor, pero eso era casi imposible, solo podía dirigir su mirada a la bolsa negra que tenía a un costado y al cuerpo casi inmóvil del Sr. Grouse sobre la mesa, con una hemorragia en la parte trasera de la misma que al igual que un rio, dejaba caer todo sobre la mesa para después caer al suelo, manchando un hermoso azulejo de color blanco, pero lo más fuerte del asunto, era ver como un trapo con algunas vendas que poco a poco se teñían de rojo, remplazaban su mano derecha. Con movimientos similares a los que haría una persona convulsionándose, solo que mas leves y con una respiración casi inexistente, el señor Grouse seguía con vida.

La cocina estaba llena de sangre, algunas partes de la misma como esquinas y fotos dentro de cuadros se encontraban dañadas. Había una pistola tirada sobre un charco de sangre con un cargador medio vacío siendo sujetada por una mano arrugada y que poco a poco perdía su tonalidad para volverse mas pálida, con un corte no muy "limpio", además de que esta todavía tenía los tubos conectados por la intravenosa.

Booker suspiro profundamente. -¿cómo he llegado a esto? -se levantó de los escalones y camino dentro de la casa, pasando al lado del futuro cadáver, podía sentir el frio de los recuerdos de hace unos pocos minutos recorriendo su enojo, se paró al lado y lo miro por unos pocos segundos. -Debo admitirlo, pensaba que al fin podría tener a un "amigo" que no buscara algo de mí, ¡maldito violador!, me lo quitaste todo y aun así no te basto, tenías que seguir arruinando vidas... tenías que arruinar la mía. -siguió caminando hasta la puerta del baño, dejando un rastro de lágrimas y sangre.

Girando la perilla, uno se preguntaba lo mismo que él. -"ring", el sonido tan irritante de un viejo teléfono sonó por la cocina. -Booker soltó la perilla y miro con enojo, sus manos se cerraron formando un puño, pero antes de siquiera caminar al teléfono, tiro una patada que termino atravesando la puerta. -¡MALDICIÓN! -grito con todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones. -Estas idioteces siempre me pasan a mí, ¡Putos locos con los que trato!. -con algo de dolor saco su pierna de la puerta, ahora con algunas astillas lo suficientemente profundas como para mantenerse sujetadas a su carne. -¡YA VOY!. -le grito al teléfono. -¡Mierda!, ¿por qué tengo que contestar?. -iba a continuar con lo suyo, abriendo la puerta del baño.

-Hola Booker, así te llamas, ¿no es cierto? En fin, se podría decir que soy un mal samaritano, que en estos instantes busca a un nuevo socio, ya que aparentemente acabas de matar al mío, así que haremos lo siguiente, colgare y volveré a llamar y esta vez, quiero que contestes y en caso de que te quieras pasarte de listo, llamare a la policía y testificare en tu contra, ¿de acuerdo? Listó o no, comenzamos. -La grabadora de voz que se encontraba conectada al teléfono, dejo un mensaje claro y conciso.

-Una vida llena de fallos, fallos y sobre todo, decepción. -Booker se acercó al teléfono, tenía algunas dudas y debía admitir que algo de miedo también, pero, era tan excitante, le recordaba cuando aún trabajaba como investigador gubernamental, "haciéndole pagar a la escoria de la humanidad", de la cual sentía que ya formaba parte. ¿Le gustaba?.

Espero unos pocos segundos, mientras tanto, dentro de su cabeza se formaron dos mandos, por un lado, la parte de él que diría "no" y aceptaría de cierta manera las consecuencias y del otro lado, la parte del que aceptaría ser su nuevo socio, simplemente por la sensación de emoción y adrenalina que recorrió sus venas al momento de pelear contra Grouse.

No sabía como pudo ser visto, pero, aun así, ¿De qué se preocupaba?, el arma tenía un silenciador, además, Grouse fue quien ataco primero y sin provocación. El respeto y empatía que empezaba a generar por el anciano desaparecieron en cuanto le apunto con él arma y su supuesta razón, era tan simple y a la vez tan reveladora, porque es un simple bastardo caliente que buscaba una recompensa como un perro a su hueso.

-Dale gracias a Dios de que no soy como tú, porque si no, ten por seguro que te estaría torturando ahora mismo, empezando por arrancarte tu miseria con unas pinzas para luego quemarte las bolas con el fuego de la estufa. Grouse reacciono a la "amenaza" por parte de Booker, manchando ese traje de paciente hospitalario de color azul con una mancha blanca. -¡ADELANTE!, me harías un gran favor. -Grouse hablo. -Después de todo, soy un pedófilo masoquista violador y asesino de mujeres... ¡jajajaja!. -Grouse empezó a reírse mientras gotas de sangre salían disparadas al aire.

Booker quien esperaba la llamaba del teléfono, vio con un gran asco y desagrado al anciano que había copulado frente a sus ojos, acercándose a él. -¡Mucha risa no!, veamos que te parece esto ¡maldito depravado de mierda!. -Booker con su pierna sana, rompía de una patada uno de las bases que sostenían la mesa, provocando que esta cayera, de paso llevándose a Grouse al suelo. El sonido de unos huesos rompiéndose y la visión de dientes volando y cayendo a pies de Booker, le hicieron sentir nuevamente aquella adrenalina, como cuando corría peligro... o, mejor dicho, cuando lastimaba a alguien.

-¡MAS!, mas por favor. -Grouse suplico ya una vez tirado en el suelo. -¡Me vengo!. -Grouse grito de placer. Booker no sabía que lo había traumado mas, el grito de placer del masoquista de Albert o el sustancia blanca-transparente que había caído en sus zapatos. Booker tenía la mirada en el suelo, tratando de mantener el control de todas las formas que conocía, contar hasta diez, lanzar una moneda, hacer reír a su hija, desquitarse con algún objeto... con alguien, esta última ilumino su cerebro como un rayo de luz a la tierra.

-Felicidades Booker, te acabas de convertir en mi dominatrix... Jajaja. -Grouse menciono después de... Bueno, ustedes saben que.

-Eres igual a tu exesposa Booker, se sentía tan bien... Jajaja.

-Entonces, te gusta esto ¿no?, pues te daré lo que quieres. -Booker se acercó aún más a Albert, casi pegando sus pies a su cara. -¡Que lo disfrutes infeliz!. -Booker levanto su pie para después dejarlo caer sobre la cabeza de Albert, un solo golpe lleno de ira fue el equivalente de haberle pasado con un camión sobre el rostro.

Un fuerte ¡Crack!, le dio a entender que golpeo con la suficiente fuerza, pero, para asegurarse, levanto su pie del rostro de Albert, solo para ver una mandíbula fuera de su lugar, que colgaba del resto de la cabeza como un péndulo que dejaba caer saliva, solo siendo sostenido través de la piel y los músculos del rostro, una nariz torcida que mostraba un tabique al aire que disparaba un ligero chorro de sangre con una mezcla de mucosa que manchaba su cara.

Las imágenes mentales de lo que apenas había pasado hace unos minutos lo perturbaban. -Eres otro enfermo mas... -Booker respiro profundamente mientras limpiaba sus zapatos, frotándolos contra partes de la ropa limpia de Albert.

Booker cerró los ojos, permitiéndose organizar sus ideas para comprender mejor la situación, todo habia pasado tan rapido, aunque... "¿desde dónde comenzar?". -pensó Booker. -Tal vez... desde el inicio. -menciono mientras colocaba una silla frente al teléfono, sentándose en esta, esperando la llamada mientras cerraba los ojos, nuevamente en la obscuridad, solo siendo iluminado por la llama que se extinguía en su cigarrillo y la luz blanca de la Luna entrando por todas las aberturas de la casa.

* * *

(12:30AM, "Hace unos minutos")

Booker se encontraba en el baño, con unas cuantas toallas húmedas, analgésicos, pinzas para cejas, algo de algodón y, por último, un vaso de cristal con un líquido marrón que tenía un sabor fuerte a alcohol pero que de cierta manera sabía bien.

-"¡Psk!"… joder. -Booker sostenía las pinzas de la mejor manera que su cabeza aturdida le permitía. Un pequeño plato en el cual caían pequeños guijarros. -Ya van 9. -con la mirada en el espejo y las pinzas sacando una a una las pequeñas piedras encajadas en su labio, ceja, mejilla y una que otra de su nariz y frente. -Esta es la última vez que ayudo a alguien. -dio un ligero trago a la bebida, para volver a verse en el espejo. -Genial, 13 agujeros en mi rostro... parezco uno de esos punks con sus perforaciones innecesarias, bueno, al menos podre decir que gane la pelea jejeje. -se habló así mismo mientras se veía al espejo. Tomo el jabón de la barra y lo pasó por cada herida en su rostro, para después enjuagarse. -Bueno, una cosa menos. -tomo un paquete que tenía escrito "Naproxeno", tomo un par de pastillas de la caja, las metió en su boca y de un solo trago las paso junto con el resto de la bebida alcohólica.

Por un momento, parecería que saldría del baño y continuaría con la historia, sin embargo, su debilidad se encontraba frente a él. Un cajón entero lleno de pastillas de todo tipo, pasando desde simples medicamentos para la tos o gripe, con un ligero intermedio en analgésicos solo conseguidos a través de una receta médica, para terminar con el premio gordo, con medicamentos para diabéticos, hierba medicinal, alcohol etílico y unas pastillas que conocía muy bien... "Paroxetina".

La tentación y la dependencia, hacían prácticamente obligatorio que tomara cada una de esas pastillas, las moliera hasta hacerlas polvo, las metiera en un vaso y mezclándolas con los jarabes y el alcohol etílico, formara un coctel de alucinaciones, placer o tal vez dolor, que mezclaría con ayuda de la hierba, utilizándola como una cuchara, asegurándose de disolver bien los ingredientes, para terminar muerto por una sobredosis, pero todo eso y más lo valdría... ¿no es así?.

-¡Ahhh!. -suspiro mientras se aseguraba de no haber tomado ninguna caja, una vez terminado se encamino hasta la puerta, viendo una pequeña sala bien decorada como la de cualquier anciano, con fotos de sus sobrinos o hijos talvez, se rasco la cabeza mientras dejaba escapar otro suspiro. -Envidio tu vida amigo. -pensó mientras pasaba entre foto y foto, una donde un niño de pelo castaño y lentes estrenaba un pequeño trineo de madera, era una entre las decenas de fotos familiares que había en el lugar, pero entre todas ellas, había una que alguna vez mostro un verdadero significado de amor, en ella se podía ver a un chico peliblanco con Grouse, toda su familia, hermanas y padres por igual, agregando a un par de hombres que parecían pareja con un niño afroamericano entre sus brazos.

-Parece que tenías una buena vida ¿no? Lincoln. Ya somos dos. -Booker dejo de mirar la foto para dirigirse a la cocina donde Albert lo esperaba con botella en mano.

-¿Cómo está mi ángel vagabundo? -Grouse lo recibió con sarcasmo, con una botella de whisky sobre la mesa y un par de vasos. -Parece que ya te arreglaste, así que, ¿por qué no acompañas a este anciano? -sirvió un poco de whisky en ambos vasos para después extender uno de ellos en dirección a Booker.

-No has tenido suficiente con lo de hace rato, ¡eh! anciano. -Booker extiende su brazo, aceptando el vaso de parte de Grouse, debía admitir que se sentía relajado e incluso feliz de poder sentarse a beber un trago con tranquilidad.

-Dime Booker, ¿qué es lo que un vago con buena ropa hace por aquí, en especial a estas horas?.

-Hurgando entre la basura, que mas que podría hacer, soy un vago... -Booker menciono tomando lugar en la mesa.

-jejeje, si que sabes como hacer reír a una a un anciano... pero ya hablando enserio, es cierto que soy viejo y casi un cadáver, pero no soy idiota, ahora dime la verdadera razón por la que estás aquí.

Casi en tiempo récor, Booker acabo con el segundo vaso, cuando Grouse termino de hablar. -¿La verdad? Dices, bueno, la verdad es que me puse hasta la mierda en drogas y una vez así, pensé, "voy a ir al vecindario de mi exmujer a gritarle de maldiciones referentes a que nunca la necesite y que estoy mucho mejor sin ella, de paso despertando a los hijos de los vecinos con escuela mañana, para luego tirarme en el pasto y suplicarle que vuelva, con la promesa de que cambiare". -Booker estiro la mano, tomando la botella con la sustancia marrón y de nombre "Jack Daniels". Volvió a llenar el vaso hasta la delgada línea que impedía que cayera sobre la mesa. Debía admitir que algunas veces exageraba, en especial cuando alcohol empezaba a hacer de las suyas en su sistema.

-De verdad que tienes problemas, dime, ¿has tratado de conseguir ayuda?. -Grouse alejo un poco la botella de whisky de Booker, el noto esta acción y aunque sabía que era por su bien, no pudo evitar sentirse algo enojado.

-Sabes, eres de las pocas personas que ha sido amable conmigo, solo me llamaste vago y no escoria de la humanidad como otros, te lo pagare, te lo prometo. -volvió a acabarse el vaso.

"Te lo prometo", una frase de la cual Booker y todo el mundo en su vida conocía muy bien su significado, aunque parecía que en la suya no lo tenía. En su cabeza no paraba de escuchar el eco de sus quejidos en la morgue, al igual que el llanto de una bebé.

-Gracias Booker, pero no me debes nada, salvaste mi vida, de una forma que no podríamos llamar heroica, pero, aun así, lo hiciste, pero volviendo al tema, ¿tienes algún otro familiar que no sea tu exmujer? Tal vez algún hermano, puede que padre o madre... un ¿hijo?

Grouse seguía hablando, pasando de tías a bisabuelos, pero Booker dejo de escuchar con la tercera opción "un hijo".

-Si... -Booker menciono débilmente mientras veía fijamente el vaso que se encontraba de la misma manera que su razón de vivir, "vacía".

-¿Dijiste algo Booker?. -Grouse menciono con algo de intriga.

-Una hija... -menciono mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojizos, no por el esfuerzo que hacía al mantenerse despierto o por el alcohol o drogas en su sistema, sino porque empezaba a llorar.

-Una hermosa niña, con el nombre que al igual que ella, mas hermoso, "Elizabeth". -los labios de Booker empezaban a temblar de la misma que lo harían los de un niño haciendo berrinche.

-Mmmm, Booker, ¿te encuentras bien?. -Grouse estiraba poco a poco el brazo, tratando de alcanzarlo.

-Mi único logro en una vida de fallos y malas decisiones... una preciosa bebé de poco mas de un año de edad, con un peso de 10 kilos, de piel blanca, pelo rubio y con ojos cafes. -Booker rompió en llanto, llevando sus manos a cubrir su rostro, uno no podría decir si era dulce o terrorífico que supiera todo eso, aunque viéndolo por otro lado, es su hija.

Grouse se acercó a Booker, colocándose a su lado. -Si tan mal estas, solo queda una salida, ¿quieres hablar de ello?. -Grouse se disponía a consolar a Booker, cuando el teléfono de la cocina sonó.

-Discúlpame un momento. -Grouse dejo a un lado a Booker mientras atendía la llamaba. Por su parte Booker, seguía llorando por los buenos y malos recuerdos, se suponía que había comenzado a beber y drogarse para olvidar, pero lo curioso era, que en esos momentos era donde los recuerdos eran mas fuertes, tal vez por eso lo hacía, porque tenía miedo a olvidar lo único bueno que hizo en esta vida, casarse con una hermosa mujer y tener a una linda niña y en este caso, se podría definir de la siguiente manera "si difícil llega, fácil se va".

Aparto las manos de su rostro y permitió a su cuerpo recargarse sobre la silla, mirando fijamente al techo, reviviendo de nueva cuenta aquel momento en el que su vida volvió a irse al caño.

* * *

("En un mal recuerdo", Hace 20 años)

Era un cuarto bastante agradable, lleno de muchos muebles y de todo tipo de decoración, un armario, una alfombra, un par de mesitas de noche, un par de lamparas de lectura, una cama matrimonial y una cuna pintada de rosa con una mantita blanca que se movía suavemente junto con una pequeña humana y potencial adulta.

Todo era ligeramente oscuro, con un silencio bastante agradable, sobre todo cuando uno se percataba de la joven vida durmiendo tranquilamente por debajo de esas mantitas, solo con un pañal y el peluche de un conejo blanco entre sus brazos, simplemente era la imagen de la inocencia pura, casi sin el pecado original.

Un par de adultos entraron gritando y discutiendo entre si, el silencia y calidez habían sido expulsados una vez la bebé se despertó con un ligero llanto que pronto cesó cuando esta vio a aquellas dos personas gritándose, sus padres, pronto gateo hasta los barrotes de madera que evitaban que cayera y al igual que un prisionero, observo entre aquellas rejas. Se podría decir que, para ella, ya era una costumbre ver pelear a sus padres.

Un hombre y una mujer entraron discutiendo y peleando entre si, a lo que parecía ser su habitación, esta última tenía el cabello rubio, de tes blanca y vestía con una blusa amarilla, pantalón de mezclilla y unas sandalias azules, por otra parte, el hombre era castaño y usaba una camisa y guantes blancos, corbata y chaleco negros, pantalón y tenis azul oscuro.

-¡Te dije que te callaras!... nos mudamos y punto final, lo hago por nosotros... ¡por ella!. -grito un hombre de aproximadamente 23 años. Tenía la cara roja y se notaba un cierto tartamudeo en su voz.

-Cálmate Booker, sé que estas asustando, pero esa no es razón para gritarme. -la mujer menciono con lágrimas en su rostro, siguiendo por detrás a Booker.

¡No estoy asustado! solo... solo necesito más tiempo... y... y ahora empaca. -saco un par de maletas del closet, para después tomar ropa en montones de los armarios, sin fijarse realmente en lo que metía.

-Detente Booker, por favor, estoy segura de que si hablas con ellos podrás solucionarlo. -La mujer pelinegra trataba de hacerlo razonar.

-¡Aras lo que yo te diga Diana y se acabó! -Booker empujo de un codazo a su esposa, provocando que esta cayera al suelo con boca llena de sangre, pero a Booker no le pudo importar menos en ese momento.

Diana, la esposa Booker, reanudo el llanto, pero esta vez, ya no eran lágrimas de compasión hacia su esposo, sino de ira y frustración, estaba harta de tener que huir del pasado que su esposo no era capaz de enfrentar.

-Ya es suficiente... -Diana menciono mientras se recuperaba del golpe del Booker. -Te odio Booker, considera esto el divorcio... -Diana salió de la habitación tomo una pañalera y la lleno de pañales, ropa, leche en polvo y de todo tipo de utensilios para bebes. tomo su bolsa y adentro metió su cartera, asegurándose de que esta tuviera suficiente dinero.

-Mamá soy yo, Diana, escucha, tuve otra pelea con Booker y... acabamos de terminar, quería comprar unos boletos de avión, pero antes quería saber si Elizabeth y yo podemos quedarnos contigo un tiempo...

-Claro, mas les vale venir cuanto antes... sabía que no era mas que la "escoria de la humanidad", no entiendo porque no me hiciste caso y aun te casaste sin mi permiso...

-Lo siento mamá, gracias mamá... a partir de ahora solo te are caso a ti... -Diana acabo con la llamada, seguía llorando y a la vez, disolviendo parte del maquillaje.

Se suponía que hoy iban a celebrar su aniversario en un restaurante.

Se quedo unos segundos mirando el teléfono, para después dejarlo caer y empezar a gritar. -¡¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?!, ¿Por qué me haces la vida tan miserable Booker?, ¿por qué?... -se dejó caer sobre sus propias rodillas y al igual que una telenovela, se llevó las manos del rostro y empezó a sollozar, todo esto sin que Booker se diera cuenta, tenía tanto miedo, tenía miedo de que le quitaran su segunda oportunidad de hacer mejor las cosas, de ser un buen esposo, amigo, compañero y sobre todo padre, tenía tanto miedo de que le quitaran su "nuevo comienzo", que no se dio cuenta de que el mismo lo estaba haciendo.

Desde la perspectiva de la pequeña Elizabeth, no tenía ni la mas mínima idea sobre lo que pasaba, es cierto que solo tenía nueve meses, pero aun así sabia cuando las cosas no estaban bien y esta, era una de esas veces, sé sentía mal cuando vio cómo su padre golpeo a su madre, eso le molesto y quería llorar, pero mas que estar molesta, tenía miedo, le recordó cuando el tío Lucas golpeaba a la tía Lucy y lo último que paso es que jamos volvió a ver al tío Lucas y ella no quería que eso pasara con su padre, lo quería.

Tal vez si lograra hablar, podría hacer que se olvidarán de la pelea. Siempre recordaba que entre ellos se llamaban papá y mamá, tal vez si los llamara... -mamá siempre llama papá "Boo". -fue la deducción a la que llego la pequeña Elizabeth.

En la sala, se encontraba una "Diana" que se recuperaba del llanto, se levantó y con la mayor cautela posible tomo las llaves del auto y se aseguró de meter la pañalera al igual que algo de ropa, su bolsa... lo único que faltaba era la pequeña Elizabeth.

Se adentro al cuarto, procurando ser lo mas sigilosa posible, no quería tener que volver a ver esa cosa en lo que se había convertido su esposo, era la primera y también sería la última vez que se comportaba a tal grado de haberle pegado, le tenía miedo, pero a la ves furia y tristeza, ella sabía que era un buen hombre, sino, no se hubiera casado con él, pero tenía el mas grande defecto que un padre y esposo podría llegar a tener, "enfrentar la verdad". Se aproximo hasta la cuna de la observadora Elizabeth y entonces la alzó en sus brazos mientras salía del cuarto.

-Daremos una vuelta "Eli"… en avión, ya sabes, "pájaro grande", no te preocupes, papá nos vera después y cuando lleguemos, podemos comprar un helado. -le dio una sonrisa que a priori se notaba que era forzada. A Diana le dolía tener que hacer esto, mentirle a su hija.

La tenía entre sus brazos, caminando con el mayor cuidado para no llamar la atención de Booker, pero algo que simplemente no podía evitar paso... -"Boo-Boo". -pronuncio la pequeña Elizabeth tratando de despedirse de su padre.

Diana no sabía que sentir, felicidad porque su hija dijo su primera frase o miedo de escuchar a Booker hablar. -Di.. Di.. Diana, ¿qué estás haciendo con Elizabeth?. -podía haberse quedado a responder su pregunta, pero conociendo a Booker, sabía que terminaría en otra discusión, si no es que algo peor.

-Perdóname Booker... pero no puedo continuar mas con esto... -salió disparada en carrera, cerrando la puerta al momento de pasar y sujetando con firmeza a la bebé. Corría hasta la entrada, donde ya tenía el auto encendido, solo tenía que entrar, cerrar la puerta y acelerar hasta el aeropuerto, saltándose algunos pasos como el cinturón de seguridad.

Piso el acelerador hasta el fondo, viendo varias veces y de manera involuntaria el retrovisor. Todavía no daba vuelta a la calle cuando entre unas de sus miradas involuntarias al retrovisor, pudo ver a un hombre castaño encendiendo una motocicleta mirando fijamente el auto.

El tiempo pasaba y cada semáforo en rojo no ayuda a aliviar la tensión que sentía, la sensación de huir de alguien que amas pero que a la vez le tienes miedo, la tenían confundida, en especial cuando su hija sentada de copiloto, en un asiento especial para bebes, apuntaba a un llavero colgado del retrovisor que tenía una foto de toda la familia, en concreto apuntaba a la persona que la tenía en brazos en la foto. -"Boo-Boo". -mencionaba la pequeña Elizabeth entre ligeras risitas preocupadas.

-Si... si.. -le contestaba Diana. -"Boo-Boo". -repetía con mas fuerza y frecuencia. -"Boo-Boo, Boo-Boo, Boo-Boo". -no paraba de repetir, esta ves haciendo un pequeño berrinche.

-¡Cállate!... no quiero oírte decirlo una vez mas, ¿sabes por qué? ¡Porque "Boo-Boo" está muerto para nosotras! -grito con todas sus fuerzas, llamando la atención de peatones y conductores por igual que se encontraban a su alrededor y ganándose un lloriqueo por parte de la pequeña Elizabeth.

Diana no se percató al principio de esto y mejor decidió encender la radio, pasando de estaciones musicales y parando en una noticiera... - "Atención ciudadanos de Seattle, debido a las recientes disputas que ha habido en estos días entre el gobierno y los desertores del ejército, hoy se nos acaba de informar que gran parte de la ciudad ha sido tomada por un grupo titulado "Hellraiser's", formado por estos desertores, entre esos lugares se encuentra el aeropuerto, Space Needle, zona centro, Parque Olimpia, entre otras zonas de la ciudad, por favor se les pide que mantengan la calma y se resguarden dentro de sus hogares, le mantendremos info...". -de la nada la transmisión paro, para dar lugar a fuertes sonidos de golpes y disparos. -¡Ayuda!, por favor, ayuda, acabando entrar y están matándonos a todos... ¡NO!, por favor... ¡BANG!... quiero que apaguen eso y después vayan a tomar todas las rutas principales. -Una voz diferente se escuchó atreves de la radio, para terminar en estática.

Para la mala suerte de Diana, se encontraba tan deprimida que lo último que escucho fue el disparo. -Elizabeth, llegaremos al aeropuerto dentro de poco, de todos modos, hoy no hay mucho tráfico. -menciono con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si los gritos de hace segundos nunca hubieran pasado.

-Que raro, no parece haber gente. -Diana pensó para sí misma mientras estacionaba el auto, tomo todas las maletas y una bebé que no paraba de llorar. -Shhhh.. Shhhh, ya llegamos. -Diana cargando a la pequeña Elizabeth en brazos y está a la vez al conejo de peluche, se aproximaron a las puertas de cristal polarizado del aeropuerto. -Que raro, ¿desde cuándo cambiaron los cristales?. -una distraída madre y una inocente niña se metían en la boca del lobo. Abrieron con facilidad las puertas del lugar sin ninguna dificultad, todo el lugar estaba oscuro y en silencio, hasta que...

-Bueno, quien lo diría, parece que después de todo si vamos a tener algo de diversión, el lugar s ilumino por unos intensos faros, revelando varios cuerpos de personas, hombres, mujeres y niños por igual. Los ojos de Diana se contrajeron y un grito seco fue lo único que pudo hacer.

-Muy bien, tú le disparaste al último, así que esta me toca a mí y con la bebé ya veremos que hacemos. -dos hombres con uniforme militar se aproximaron y de un fuerte golpe la noquearon, volviendo a apagar las luces del lugar.

Fuera del lugar, en el techo de una gasolinera, un joven de pelo castaño se encontraba mirando con unos binoculares lo sucedido. -No tengan miedo, voy por ustedes. -le susurro al viento, casi como esperando que este les transmitiera el mensaje.

Pasaron los minutos y un par de desertores se encontraban ablando en medio de la oscuridad.

-¿Sabes si ya llego el jefe?.

-Si, llego hace unos pocos minutos atreves del alcantarillado.

-¿Qué crees que le vaya hacer a la muchacha o a la niña?

-Tu dímelo, es un hombre que no ha llevado a una mujer a la cama por lo menos en un tiempo, además, hay que admitir que esa chica se veía muy apetecible, jajaja.

-Tienes razón, jajaja.

Los dos hombres empezaron a reír hasta el punto de estarse ahogando, aunque eso no duro mucho cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

-¡Oh mierda!, los dos hombres se colocaron tras unos pilares y apuntaron sus armas a la entrada. Uno de ellos formo una especia de cuadrado incompleto en el aire.

-Dile a Mike que mate al bastardo... le respondió en voz baja mientras formaba una especie de cilindro con su mano que ponía sobre su ojo.

-Cállate imbécil, Mike está en la torre de control, la mitad del edificio le cubre su visión.

-Nos tendremos que encargar nosotros, lo de siempre, abrimos la puerta de un golpe, tú giras a la derecha y yo a la izquierda.

Los dos hombres asintieron, colocándose uno detrás de otro, formando una fila de solo dos personas. Llegaron hasta la entrada, solo escuchando una especie música que venia del otro lado. -Eso es... ¿Fleetwood Mac?. -pensaron los dos hombres ya preparados para continuar, sin embargo, algo desconcertado por la canción _-"Y si no me amas ahora (no me quieres ahora) nunca me vuelvas a amar de nuevo". -_

Casi como se tratará de un ataque terrorista, las puertas principales fueron explotadas, llevándose consigo la vida de esos dos hombres. El lugar se llenó por algo de tiempo de un espeso humo negro que emanaba desde fuera y al mismo tiempo la entrada era cubierta por unas 15 personas y apoyada desde el techo del edificio por un francotirador. Todos guardaron silencio y se posicionaron estratégicamente a lo largo de la entrada, todos ellos solo comunicándose a través de señas.

Sin embargo, después de todo lo sucedido la canción no dejaba de sonar. _-"Aun te puedo oír cuando dijiste que no romperías la cadena" ._ -La canción seguía al igual que la organización de los desertores. El humo se disipaba, dejando ver el cuerpo de un hombre desnudo que colgado del tobillo desde el segundo piso, tenía el cañón de un arma clavada en su recto, la cual estaba manchada de materia fecal, dando a entender que la metió y saco varias veces, con un cuchillo clavado en la clavícula que para su suerte, no provoco sangrado, aunque lo peor era ver el rostro suplicante del hombre que tenía mucosa y lágrimas por todo su rostro... sufrió mucho.

Algunos hombres no pudieron evitar taparse la nariz por el fuerte olor, mientras otros parecían temblar, después de todo, la mayoría de ellos eran personas que ni siquiera habían terminado el entrenamiento, "son los mas fáciles de convencer".

El cuerpo colgado lo identificaron como "Mike", el único francotirador se encontraba muerto y de una manera no muy placentera. Pasaron algunos segundos de tensión, donde el cuerpo colgado no hacia mas que intimidar y distraer, hizo un buen trabajo. El sonido de un motor encendiéndose los hizo voltear casi al instante, viendo como una moto de color negro era triturada por las balas, pero ningún rastro del bastardo que lo había hecho.

Era oficial, algunos de los hombres perdían la paciencia... o la valentía?. -sal de una buena vez ¡bastardo! -Uno de los hombres 15 hombres se puso en medio del resto. -Te dije que salieras bastardo. -menciono nuevamente, aunque no se le escuchaba muy bien, era el único que tenía una máscara de gases aparte del que parecía ser el líder de escuadrón.

Este, tras ver al hombre que rompía la formación, empezó a mover el dedo en círculos, sin recibir alguna respuesta del que se puso en medio del resto. -¡Maldición!, tú, vuelve aquí ahora mismo. -menciono el líder de escuadrón mientras trataba de leer el nombre que tenía escrito en su placa.

-Claro señor. -el hombre desconocido giro completamente su cuerpo, dejando ver un traje exactamente igual al que ellos tenían, aunque eso se notaba sin esforzarse, pero lo que de verdad importaba era saber el nombre del soldado.

La paciencia se había agotado relativamente rápido, en especial cuando estas en riesgo de morir con un pase gratuito al infierno. -¡QUE vengas aquí, tu.. -el líder de escuadrón empezó a leer en voz alta la placa que colgaba del cuello del hombre. -M.. MI.. Mike. -sus sentidos de líder se dispararon mas rápidos y violentos que un arma.

-1, 2, 3 por Mike. -menciono en un tono burlón mientras daba 3 ligeros golpes al suelo, el hombre desconocido dejo caer una chaqueta militar, revelando una camisa llena de granadas, todas ellas atadas con un hilo que colgaba de sus seguros, que terminaba con un nudo en su dedo menique.

-Abran fuego... -todos los hombres apuntaron directo al "Kamikaze"… muy tarde.

Con un ligero movimiento por parte de su dedo, toda la sala empezó a llenarse de un gas blanco. La habitación se ilumino con los destellos de las armas siendo disparadas, por un momento todo se quedó en silencio, hasta que uno a uno cayeron al suelo, todos de la misma manera, cubriéndose los ojos o la boca, la mayoría gritando y luchando al principio y terminando en el suelo, muertos, todos cubriéndose el rostro.

-¡Mierda!. -Ahora solo quedaban un par de personas en la habitación, un líder sin nadie a quien dirigir y un trastornado mental que de alguna manera había matado a una persona torturándola y a otras catorce de la misma manera, solo que sin hacerlo de mano propia.

El "único" superviviente, empezó a moverse de un lado a otro, un poco intimidado de lo que vio, además de que era el único presente que había terminado el entrenamiento avanzado e ido al extranjero a pelear por la "paz".

Sus pasos eran firmes y lentos, todo el tiempo apuntando con su arma, ligeramente encorvado sin perder la postura. -Joder.. ¿Qué es esto?. -su pie choco contra algo ligeramente firme, teniendo algo de experiencia, esperaba encontrarse con un cadáver, pero su sorpresa fue tal, al encontrarse con algo que, para él, resultaba mas interesante que un cadáver, era la camiseta que sostenía las granadas. Se coloco de rodillas al lado de la camiseta y sin perder la posición, daba cuidadosas miradas a la camiseta. "Biological Danger", es lo que tenían escrito cada una de esas granadas.

Tembló un poco ante esto, eran las mismas granadas que usaban en el extranjero contra los rebeldes iraquíes.

-A la mierda esto, tengo que salir de aquí. -pensó para sí mismo.

Se encamina a la entrada, donde su sentencia lo esperaba, el gas se disipaba y las puertas estaban abiertas, salió con el máximo cuidado, solo para ver un estacionamiento con un único vehículo, camino hasta el mismo, abriéndolo sin ninguna dificultad, después de todo el auto no tenía seguro, entro y con las llaves puestas en el encendido, no hizo nada mas que dejarse caer sobre el volante, manteniendo pulsada la bocina con un fuerte sonido, la sangre se escurría a través de sus rostro y nuca, con un agujero que atravesaba el parabrisas y posteriormente su cráneo.

-Uno menos. -un sujeto con un francotirador que estaba lleno de materia fecal del cañón, se encontraba pecho-tierra, en medio del gas ya disipándose.

Se levanto y una vez el gas ya disipado, se quitó la máscara, dejando ver un hombre castaño bastante joven, "Booker". -Yo no lo considero el divorcio Diana. -menciono mientras se adentraba en el aeropuerto.

Camino por el lugar sin ningún resultado, hasta que unos gritos le hicieron correr hasta unas escaleras que parecían dirigirse al sótano del aeropuerto, los sonidos del eco de sus pisadas se escuchaban por la oscura bajada. Para y frente a él, una puerta entreabierta que no dudo en abrir, con pistola en mano, abrió la puerta por completo... lo que vio, lo termino de matar por dentro.

-¡Mas rápido!.. ¡Oh sí!.. ¡Por favor, más rápido!, ¡ahhhhhhhh!, ¡hazme olvidar a la escoria de marido que tengo!. -una mujer rubia gritaba mientras tenía sexo con un tipo en traje militar... "Diana".

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Booker en el lugar, estaban tan sumergidos en el placer, que ni siquiera notaron cuando les apunto con el arma.

Booker miraba con ojos contraídos que se volvían pálidos, como su esposa era penetrada, gritando de placer y emoción, gritando por mas, gritando al aire, gritando que era una escoria, con su dedo presionando cada vez mas contra el gatillo, no apuntaba al bastardo que estaba cogiendo a su esposa, sino a su esposa. -Considéralo el divorcio. -menciono con los ojos enrojecidos, con lágrimas de dolor e ira en sus mejillas.

Booker cerraba con cuidado sus ojos, tirado en el suelo, con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, seguía viendo como su esposa y el otro sujeto seguían teniendo sexo, pero esta vez viéndolo, sin parar. Dirigía su mirada a su derecha, para ver a un tipo de cabello oscuro, sosteniendo una varilla metálica con sangre en la punta.

-Debiste disparar antes. -menciono el sujeto de cabello oscuro.

-Gracias por salvarme "A". -menciono un sujeto castaño al igual que Booker, mientras dejaba de mover sus caderas y metía un disparo a quemarropa en la cabeza de Diana. -Al principio se hizo la difícil. -menciono mientras se apartaba de ella y subía sus pantalones. -Pero no tardó mucho en caer. -se acercaba con un gran ego hacia el ahora casi indefenso Booker.

-Era tu esposa ¿no Booker?... creo que deberías escogerte a alguien mas fiel, jajaja. -menciono mientras presionaba con su pie la cabeza de Booker contra el suelo, estaba aturdido y confundido, no sabía todavía lo que había pasado.

-Debo admitir que fue difícil hacerte salir, pero quien diría que al final vendrías corriendo hacia nosotros. Al principio tenía mis dudas sobre si lo de reclutar desertores era buena idea, ya sabes, lo de tomar partes de la ciudad y formar a los inútiles de "Hellraiser's" solo para hacerte pagar tus deudas. -quito su pie de la cabeza de Booker.

-Pero no te preocupes, puedes considerar tu deuda saldada, por parte mía, tu esposa fue una excelente forma de pago... Pero ¿tú que dices "A1"?, estas seguro de conformarte con una niña.

Booker vio con mas detenimiento al segundo hombre que lo acababa de golpear, pudo notar un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, durmiendo tranquilamente, sosteniendo un peluche de conejo blanco mientras se chupaba el dedo... "Elizabeth".

-No es para mí, es mi hija, ha estado intentado tener hijos por más de un año, sin conseguir nada y como esta niña es tan dulce y bonita como ella, sin mencionar que es casi idéntica, creo que aceptara con los brazos abiertos, además, si no me equivoco la madre está muerta y el padre es un desgraciado.

Booker escuchaba con atención todo lo que hacían, le iban a quitar la única cosa buena que le quedaba en esta vida, su hija. -Devuélveme a mi hija... bastardo. -Booker empezaba a levantarse como podía en cuatro patas. -¡Que me la devuelvas!. -cayó al suelo, silenciado por la sensación de la varilla clavándose en su espalda, para después volver a recibir otro golpe en la cabeza.

-Creo que escuche algo, pero solo fue un insecto. -menciono el tipo castaño.

-Tienes razón, creo que ha llegado la hora de irnos.

Los dos hombres se apartaron de Booker, no antes de dejarle una última desgracia.

Los pequeños llantos de una pequeña niña que decía. -"Boo-Boo" . -mientras estiraba los brazos a Booker.

-No, no, no, no, pequeña "Lori", él es una mala persona, un mal ejemplo para ti. -menciono el hombre que tenía en brazos a la pequeña "Elizabeth" y ahora "Lori", empezando hacerle cosquillas mientras le lanzaba al aire y la cachaba, ganándose risas por parte del infante.

-"Pop-Pop". -menciono la niña mientras se aferraba a su brazo.

-Así es, soy "Pop-Pop".

Booker lloraba en el suelo, aturdido por los golpes en su cabeza e inmóvil por un tubo metálico en su espalda, viendo como su hija lo olvidaba por alguien que había contribuido a asesinar a su madre. Salieron por la puerta con la bebe en brazos, dejándolo casi muerto en un sotano con el cadaver de lo que el llamaría una mala madre y una pésima mujer, pero, ¿qué él no había tenido la culpa en primer lugar?.

-Lo siento Diana...

-Lo siento Elizabeth...

("Fuera de un mal recuerdo", 20 años después)

-Lo siento Diana, lo siento Elizabeth, fui débil, fui un bastardo, un mal esposo, un mal padre, un estúpido que no merece tener testículos. -Booker seguía llorando mientras Grouse atendía la llamada.

Los minutos pasaban y Booker aún no dejaba de llorar, el recuerdo se repetía una y otra y otra vez en su cabeza, las palabras "Pop-Pop" lo atormentaban, su hija lo había cambiado...

Sujetaba firmemente la botella de whisky, apunto de dar el primer trago, pero él apareció de frente, un niño peliblanco de camiseta anaranjada que sufría, sintiendo un dolor equivalente al que el sintió hace 20 años, lo tenía frente a el, podia ayudarlo para a aliviar su dolor, podia estar ahí para él, podía ser la persona que consolara a ese niño, ser la persona que nunca llego para el en esos 20 años, podría llegar a salvar la vida del niño y con ella la suya.

Lanzo la botella de whisky contra la pared. -No volveré a fallar. -menciono parándose de la mesa, limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro. -Te salvare chico... -menciono Booker mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Si... creo que eso... no sucederá. -menciono Grouse.

-¿A qué te refieres con que eso?...

-"¡Bang!". -el disparo silenciado de un arma choco contra en el antebrazo de Booker...

Booker no perdió el tiempo y corrió a cubrirse dentro de la cocina.

-Veo que esos recuerdos te siguen atormentando, no te preocupes, a mí también me atormenta el recuerdo de haberme cogido a la perra de tu mujer, jajaja.-menciono Grouse con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Booker no era de los que entendían rápido, pero esas palabras, esas sonrisas, le hicieron sentir una enorme ira que no había podido sofocar con el alcohol.

-Vamos, no me digas que no me reconociste. -antes de siquiera terminar las palabras, vio como Booker salía corriendo hacia él con un cuchillo de cocina con dientes que sostenía en la mano...

* * *

(Minutos después)

-Ya lo recuerdo. -Booker respiro profundamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Tomando el quinto cigarrillo de la cajetilla, miro a Grouse tirado en el suelo. -Algo claro aquí, es que los dos somos la escoria de la humanidad, malas personas, la cuestión es, ¿Quién de los dos es peor? Tú me quitaste todo lo que amaba, casi tomaste una ciudad entera y posiblemente también les quitaste la vida a cientos de personas y yo... pues... digamos que me, La unión europea, la OEA y posiblemente los tigres asiáticos...

El teléfono sonó y Booker no dudo en contestar, aunque hubiera preferido no hacerlo.

-Hola... -Booker comenzó.

-Hola Booker, ¿estás listo para tu primera tarea?... -una voz femenina hablaba.

-¿A qué te refieres?... -cuestiono Booker

-Bueno, contestaste, eso te convierte en mi perrita que busca su premio... -se escuchaba feliz.

-Sabes, de eso quería hablarte, no voy a ser la perra faldera de nadie...

-¡Lo aras! o si no me encargare de hacerte la vida imposible, ¡me oyes!, maldito drogadicto de mierda...

-Jajajajaja, oh Dios, eres tan hilarante... lamento ser yo el que te diga que llegaste 20 años tarde.

-Escúchame tu maldito hijo de...

-Te espero en la corte. -Booker colgó el teléfono, para después arrancarlo de la pared.

-Necesito limpiar este desorden. -menciono Booker mientras sacaba a Grouse a la parte delantera de la casa. -Espérame aquí, no tardare, Booker entro a la casa, y se aseguro de tomar cualquier cosa en la que estuviera en contacto, el teléfono, la botella de Whisky, la pala, el cuchillo, los utensilios del baño, entre otras cosas y las junto todo en la cocina, entro al almacén de la casa y tomo todos los bidones de gasolina que encontró, y se aseguró de vaciarlos por todo el piso inferior, incluyendo la acera donde estaba su sangre, abrió las tuberías de gas del sotana y encendió una vela que coloco en el medio de la cocina, solo esperando la llegada del gas.

Él sabía que las personas de la casa de al lado podrían resultar heridas, pero también sabía que clase de personas Vivian en ella.

Levanto a un Grouse que se encontraba en las puertas de la muerte. -No te preocupes, te llevare al hospital mas cercano.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Bueno ahora conocen lo necesario del pasado de Booker y sobre todo lo de su hija... (sin comentarios).

Saben, me dan a entender que no tienen la mas mínima idea sobre quienes son los violadores de Lincoln y se los vuelvo a reafirmar, no son sus padres ni abuelo.

Creo que no hace falta decir que espero impaciente sus comentarios, si les soy sincero no se si les haya gustado este capitulo. Nos leemos dentro de un tiempo, ¡Chau!.


	12. Chapter 12

N/A:

Buenas, voy a ser sincero con ustedes y la verdad es que deje de escribir por la simple razón de que ya no sentía lo mismo que cuando lo hacía al inicio, el tiempo era algo que aunque no tuviera mucho, si tenía el suficiente para seguir escribiendo.

Así que resumiendo, ya no iba a acabar esta o alguna de mis otras historia, ya había preparado un "capitulo" donde explicaría todo esto y ofreciendo unas disculpas a los que la esperan con ansias.

Pero ahora y después de pensarlo bien, me he dado cuenta de que no me gustaría que esto acabara así, como otro escritor que deja sus historias a medias y es que me ha pasado tantas veces (ya hablando como un lector de fics) que las mejores historias que leo siempre son las que en meses no han sido actualizadas y no lo serán, y si soy sincero, no me gustaría dejarlos con esa misma sensación a ustedes que esperan esta historia.

Ahora, unas gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer algo mío, de una vez les aviso que este capítulo será algo "aburrido", ya que no tenia del todo claro como quería continuarla, además de que tanto tiempo sin escribir me ha dejado algo oxidado, así que unas disculpas de mi parte por si no es lo que esperaban.

Pero aun así, les deseo una buena lectura y como siempre, nos leemos más abajo.

* * *

Punto De Encuentro

El dolor es inevitable pero el sufrimiento opcional. -Buda Gautama

De las pocas cosas que mas anhelaba en ese momento, la que mas quería de ellas era la de ver a Tabby con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras le hablaba, diciendo cosas como "solo es un sueño Lincoln" o tal vez "cásate conmigo Lincoln", sabía que tal vez era demasiado pedir, pero también sabía que si Dios quita también da, así que mientras habría posibilidad de que eso pasara el seguiría soñando hasta que eso se cumpliera, o en su defecto, llegara al hospital.

Debía admitir que a pesar de lo preocupado que se sentía, todo había pasado mas rápido de lo que creía, desde el momento en el que lo sacaron de la sala de interrogatorios, hasta ahora que se encontraba en camino al hospital más cercano.

Era raro de definir, pero ahora mismo sentía una mezcla de emociones bastante rara, por un lado se sentía feliz de ver a Tabby, pero por el otro, no sentía... nada, quería sentirse mal, mal por las razones por las que tenía que ver a Tabby, pero... ¿el hecho de no sentir tristeza lo hacía mala persona?

-¡Atención!, aquí vehículo No 004 de la policía estatal de Royal Woods, usando frecuencia de emergencia para confirmar que esté preparada la sala de operaciones para dejar al testigo "Lincoln M. Loud".

Era trascendental para Lincoln escuchar esos apellidos otra vez, le hacían recordar cosas bastante agradables de hace algunos años y otras que no lo eran tanto. Se sentía extrañamente importante en ese momento, escuchar como los autos se apartaban del camino de la furgoneta para dejarla pasar hacía que se sintiera así, "como una persona importante".

Ahora que lo pensaba, el dolor había empezado a desaparecer desde hace algunos instantes, solo sentía fuertes pulsaciones dentro de su cabeza y una comezón muy incómoda por todo su cuerpo, incluso por dentro de el mismo.

Pero trato de ignorarlo todo, ahora que por fin podría decir que volvía a tener un momento de paz, un poco extraño eso si, sin embargo, de paz y eso era lo que necesitaba ahora, solo tenía que ignorar parte de la sangre y permitirse crear un plan para salir de esta.

"¿Por qué estoy aquí?"... "por un olvido"

"¿Quién eres?" … "el único en quien en puedes confiar"

"¿Por qué no puedo recordar?" … "¿no puedes? o ¿no quieres?"

"¿Estoy vivo?"... ¿recuerdas morir?

"¿Acaso no se podían callar un maldito segundo? Las voces eran muy fuertes" -Lincoln siseo mientras trataba de bloquear el sonido con sus manos, aunque no podía moverse mucho, pues había un par de oficiales que lo sujetaban de queda lado para evitar que se moviera mas de los debido durante el camino al hospital.

Habían improvisado una ambulancia con una furgoneta de la policía y una camilla con una de las bancas que había en las duchas de la estación y por lo tanto, como era de suponerse no es que fuera muy segura, la banca se deslizaba de un lado al otro por el piso de la furgoneta, algunas veces llevándose algún que otro golpe, pero nada que arriesgara más su vida que lo que ya había sucedido, de ahí que tuvieran que sujetarlo con fuerza.

-Te amo Lincoln... - Lincoln fijo la vista a sus pies, hacia una voz igual de "ronca" que la de Tabby, pero sin dejar de sonar dulce, sin dejar de sonar como ella, tan atractiva al oído.

Todo este tiempo no era mas que Charles jugando con él, con esa apariencia tan joven y limpia de el mismo... tan pura.

-Basta... -Lincoln hablo de forma seria mientras sus labios se hinchaban con esa tonalidad morada por los golpes, sus ojos se dilataban de forma anormal con el rojo de la sangre en ellos, quería llorar y no podía evitar sentir asco, pero tampoco sentir una rara excitación.

-Niégame que esto deseas. -tan pronto como Charles termino de contestarle, su cuerpo cambio, casi como si su cuerpo fuera de plastilina, paso de ser un joven, pulcro y sano peliblanco que solía ser, a una figura con cabello negro, piel ligeramente blanca, caderas formadas de una joven, un pecho que podría sonrojar tanto a mujeres como hombres por igual, pero eso si, con ese rostro lleno de heridas y moretones, uno de ellos especialmente notorio en el ojo de la chica.

"Tabby" se trepo sobre Lincoln, escalándolo desde los pies hasta la cabeza, viéndolo todo el tiempo directo a los ojos hasta quedar frente a frente mostrando una sonrisa torcida.

-Ta..ta.. . -los labios de Lincoln fueron silenciados por las manos de su "novia" en su pecho ligeramente erido, su respiración y pulso se aceleraban cada vez mas, sentía como la sangre de su cuerpo se movía dentro de él, viajando a partes de su cuerpo que no desearía tener.

-Tranquilo Linck. -las manos de Tabby presionaron fuerte el pecho del peliblanco para ir subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a sus hombros y darle ligeros besos en la clavícula.

Lincoln no podía evitar desviar la mirada mientras comenzaba a temblar, tocando cada parte de su cuerpo herido.

-Yo se muy bien lo que necesitas ahora. -Tabby saco la lengua de forma curiosa mientras le guiñaba el ojo... solo déjate...

-No... -siseo mientras los dientas chocaban entre sí. -No quiero que lo hagas. -Lincoln giro lentamente la cabeza para poder mirarla directo a los ojos, reflexionando sobre si esto era buena idea.

-Esto no es lo quiero... no eres real. -Lincoln hablo con cierto enojo tratando de levantar su cabeza lo mas que pudiera de la banca sin tener que perder mas sangre.

Tabby solo lo miro por un rato mas antes de apartarse de él y sentarse a horcajadas sobre sobre su estómago.

Coloco una de sus manos sobre su mejilla recargándose de ella. -Muy bien "chico del plan", entonces dime tú, ¿qué soy?, Lincoln

Para el par de policías ver al testigo con la mirada perdida en la nada era raro, pero no inusual en estos casos.

Lincoln trago saliva, debía admitir que si esto seguía pronto se acostumbraría al sabor de sangre, fue extraño no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y pensar en Lucy, recordaba lo mucho que le gustaban los vampiros, la extrañaba mucho, debía admitir que probablemente ella era su hermana favorita, con ella podría sentir con el hermano mayor cariñoso.

Cuando los abrió ojos quiso llorar y gritar, pero no sabia si por el miedo o la alegría, frente a él estaba sentada a horcajadas Lucy, con ese mechón de pelo que nunca le dejaba ver los ojos.

Por su parte ella lo miro y sonrió, limitándose a decir.

-¿Qué soy? Lincoln

Lincoln respiro profundamente, dándose tiempo a pensar en una respuesta ingeniosa.

-No eres tú, no eres Lucy. -Lincoln cerro los ojos, tratando de hacer que desapareciera esa imagen de su cabeza, pero no lo hizo, no se fue.

-Hey bro, ¿Qué tal ahora?

Lincoln abrió los ojos y los ojos y los cerró con fuerza con rápido como pudo.

-¿No quieres que tu hermana mayor te encante una canción de cuna hermanito? Como cuando eres niño y tenías problemas para dormir ¿lo recuerdas?

Lincoln negó con la cabeza, llevándolo de un lado a otro, goteando aun más.

-No eres real, ¡Vete!

Pero no querían dejarlo solo...

-Uhh... ¿Lincy? ¿Por qué dices que no soy real?. es porque tienes los ojos cerrados, solo ábrelos y mírame, entonces podemos ir al centro comercial todos juntos y volver a ser una familia.

-Porque no lo eres... vete Leni...

Querían hacerle compañía.

-¡Joder!, conduce un poco mas lento Andrew, ha empezado a convulsionarse, tenemos que asegurarnos de que no se golpee aún mas, sino ya estará muerto para cuando lleguemos.

* * *

(Hospital New Life)

-Listo, por favor descanse, manténgase sentada y relajada, iré a traerle algo de comer y en un momento un enfermero vendrá por la sangre, descuide. -la enfermera toco su hombro con suavidad mientras le daba una ligera sonrisa.

-Tu amiga está en buenas manos. -la enfermera solo se giró mientras dejaba a Sam sola en el cuarto.

Sam espero unos pocos segundos a que la enfermera se alejara lo suficiente de la sala para seguir con la búsqueda de su amiga. -ahhh. -suspiro mientras acariciaba su cuello.

-Muy bien, hora de salir de aquí. -Sam se levantó con determinación y con un rostro que reflejaba seguridad. No esperaría para ver a su amiga, tenia que verla ahora.

-Esto... - casi al instante de haberse levantado, Sam se derumbo cerca de uno de los estantes que guardaban varias jeringas, gasas, entre otras cosas.

-Creo que esto me saco por no comer bien... - Sam camino tambaleándose sin dejar de apoyarse en la pared hasta la salida del cuarto, estos habían sido los cuatro pasos mas largos y pesados de toda su vida, incluso mas que los de esas veces que consumía marihuana en galletas.

-Lo que daría por una de esas... -dio su primer paso fuera del cuarto solo para ser cegada, era oficial, odiaba los hospitales, todo era tan blanco y molesto, las paredes, las luces brillantes e incluso hasta los uniformes de los empleados... eran desagradables.

-Don.. Donde?... donde estas? -tenia que vomitar, pero no sabía porque, solo fue un poco de sangre, medio litro, eso fue todo, pero entonces... ¿por qué?. Sam se dejo caer contra la pared, deslizándose contra esta en un intento por no llevarse un golpe contra el suelo.

Una vez pudo sentir el frio del suelo, se sentó, era raro, no podía sentir el tacto... solo el frio como si todo fuera intangible a su alrededor y aunque no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto y decidió simplemente pasarlo de largo como otra de sus malas experiencias.

Pero a pesar de todo, no podía dejar de pensar en Tabby. -¡Tonta Nerd!. - Sam dejo escapar ese pequeño insulto, solo para sacar un de los cigarrillos de liar que tenía en la bolsa de su chaqueta. -Genial...- Sam refunfuño al ver el cigarrillo aplastado, pero no le importo, solo lo encendió y empezó a fumar mientras esperaba a que el tabaco y el polvo verde hicieran su efecto.

La verdad es que en ese momento tampoco le importo si alguien la pudiera ver y sacar de patadas del hospital por confundirla con una drogadicta... -"Ya no lo soy... bueno, casi "- Sam pensó para si misma mientras analizaba cada palabra de su mente... -"Patadas... echar a patadas".

Esa última frase hizo una conexión entre sus neuronas casi tan rápido como al instante en que la termino de pensar, ahora recordaba muchos momentos con ella, con Tabby, ahora que lo reflexionaba, solo tenia un par de momentos desagradables con ella. Su mejor... su única amiga y hasta cierto punto, una hermana y le hubiera gustado también decir que la consideraba como una amante.

Recordó la primera... no, la segunda... tal vez la tercera, lo cierto es que no recordaba cuantas veces había tocado ya fondo y en cual de ellas fue, pero lo importante era que no quería volver a tocarlo y sin ella, sin Tabby, su amiga, estaba segura de que lo volvería hacer. Volvería a tocar el suelo

Dio una gran calada al cigarrillo para relajarse y pensar mejor las cosas, para verlas mejor, y lo que vio no le gusto para nada, era ella siendo sacada de su hogar por sus mismos padres, no es que no la quisieran, de echo podría jurar que sus padres eran muy amorosos incluso después de comentarles lo de sus preferencias sexuales no dejaron de amarla y de tratarla igual, es mas, le mostraban todo su apoyo.

Sin embargo, ella sabía que se había aprovechado de su confianza, de su amor, y entonces cuando descubrieron lo de sus pequeñas escapadas de "realidad", sus padres no pudieron tolerarla mas, es raro, ella pensaría que la ayudarían a salir de sus problemas de drogas, pero al parecer se preocuparon mas por dar un mejor ejemplo a su otro hijo que a ella.

En ese momento, había tocado por primera vez el suelo de los escalones de su propia casa. Eran en palabras de ella "tan fríos". No sabía que hacer, ya no salía con Luna después de que ella la cortara y tampoco es que tuviera familiares con los que pudiera quedarse.

-Te necesito tanto... - empezó a llorar con fuerza sin soltar el cigarrillo en ningún momento, cada vez exhalaba era como ver a una máquina de vapor con sentimientos, solo que mas trágica.

-¿Por qué nunca tengo suerte? - poco a poco dejo de llorar y aunque eso solo le genero la sensación de cortes en su garganta, debía admitir que se sintió bien hacerlo, poder desquitarse del mundo por darte una mala vida.

"uno forja su destino"

La voz de Tabby sonó fuerte en su cabeza, casi una campana de iglesia y podía escucharla con claridad, era ella, era su amiga llamando por ella, era su todo llamando para decirle "te necesito"

-Y yo a ti. - la mirada de Sam se volvió profunda y con cierto esfuerzo se puso de nuevo en pie, arrojo el cigarrillo al suelo y lo aplasto, lanzando ligeras brazas humeantes y un apestoso olor al ambiente, pero no le importo y actuó por instinto. Metió la mano en su bolsillo para sacar de su bolsillo una esencia "atrapa-olores" rociándola por todo su cuerpo y entorno.

-"I' coming for you"... - Sam tarareo al ritmo de su canción favorita.

Desvió la mirada hacia al pasillo, para continuar con su búsqueda y al hacerlo, se llevo una "grata sorpresa" al ver a un enfermero aproximándose, no estaba segura si era el que venia por la su sangre, pero tenía que intentarlo, entraría a esa sala de emergencias de un modo u otro.

Se apresuro al recoger su cabello rubio en una cola de caballo, quitarse la chaqueta y amarrársela a la cintura, asegurándose de apretarla para denotar su esbelta figura, solo dejando una camisa sin mangas con un escote medianamente grande con un pecho igual mediano, se aseguró de cambiar su postura para que sus caderas pudieran verse más anchas.

No era la primera vez que hacía esto para conseguir algo que quisiera, y no estaba segura de que esta fuera su última vez.

Empezó dando largos y fuertes pisadas para llamar la atención del enfermero y en cuanto se dio cuenta de que obtuvo su mirada centrada en ella, puso su cara mas coqueta que pudo pensar para entonces pegarse contra él.

-Hola lindo, sabes... pareces alguien muy amable y me preguntaba si alguien tan servicial como tú, podría hacerme un pequeño favor. -tenia tantos malos recuerdos en su cabeza, ya lo había hecho varias veces con finales que nunca quisiera recordar, pero por el momento, lo único por lo que rogaba es para que no hubiera cámaras en el lugar.

Debía admitir que a pesar de lo segura que demostraba ser, se sentía bastante sucia... Sabia muy bien cual era la palabra perfecta para describirla ahora mismo, pero... simplemente no quería pensarla "puta".

Sintió como las manos de aquel hombre empezaban a tocarla, empezando por su trasero, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que esto sería mas difícil que con simples palabras. Se sentía sucia y mareada.

-Así que... soy muy amable ¿no?. -sintió como el agarre del hombre sobre ella se volvió mas apretado. -Dime, ¿qué quieres lindura? - y apretó aún más sobre ella.

-Yo... yo... quiero vomitar... - sentía dolor.

* * *

(Calle Houston, a 20 minutos del hospital New Life)

Llevaban apenas unos minutos manejando desde lo ocurrido, aún faltaba la mayor parte del camino por recorrer.

Con el auto apestando a hierro por la sangre, ahora apreciaba que de igual manera oliera a tabaco quemado y alcohol, de cierta manera los olores se neutralizaban entre si, y Albert lo agradecía, aunque tampoco tanto como quisiera en ese momento.

Con la ventana del auto de su lado inservible, quería pedirle a Booker que la bajara del suyo, aunque... ¿Cómo decirlo? Desde un principio Booker ni siquiera debería estar manejando, sangraba casi tanto como el inconsciente de Grouse, ya lo había visto varias veces como cabeceaba contra el volante, en una de ellas casi llevándolos contra otro auto.

"Tal vez... si intentara de otra manera"...

-Así que... ya tienes la cuartada, ¿no es así? - Albert hablo dirigiéndose a Booker, tenía que admitir que a pesar de los años, volverse un alcohólico y perderlo todo, Booker aun sabia como arreglárselas.

Booker no dirigió la misma atención Albert y solo se limitó a hablarle sin intercambiar miradas. -Se podría decir que si, cubrí nuestro rastro si eso es lo que te preocupa, aunque ni deseándolo pasara como un "accidente", hay tantas cosas que no cuadran, así que solo será cuestión de tiempo para que busquen a un responsable.

Los segundos pasaron y el silencio se opacaba por las gotas de sangre del cuerpo de Grouse que chocaban contra el piso del auto, esto no ayuda en nada a calmar los nervios de Albert "¿lo habrá descubierto?"

Ahora el olor le importaba poco, no podía dejar de pensar en eso mientras su agarre se hacía mas fuerte sobre el arma que tenía escondida en su bolsillo, "¿lo sabrá?", debía admitir que tenia miedo, si Grouse hubiera abierto la boca y confesado lo de hace años, no tardaría en convertirse en un premio colgado en la pared. Tenía que actuar ahora.

Tomo con cuidado el arma y la deslizo fuera de su bolsillo, "no se arriesgaría". Se preparo mentalmente así mismo para disparar, si es que tenia que hacerlo, aunque era mas difícil de lo que recordaba, hace tantos años que lo dejo y ahora, con solo pensar en ellas, en el tacto de ellas, le provocaban pánico, tenía miedo a morir.

El auto freno de la nada ante una luz roja de un semáforo, casi haciendo que Albert se golpeara contra la guantera, obligándolo a guardar el arma en su lugar. Se incorporo lo mas rápido que pudo en su asiento, tratando de disimular sus nervios.

-Dime Albert,.-hablando casi al instante. -¿Alguna vez has considerado el suicidio como una opción? - soltó el volante, llevando sus manos contra su cuello, dándose un pequeño masaje, escuchando como tronaba.

Albert trago con saliva mientras daba todo de si para mantener el arma guardada. -No se a que te refieres... ¿por qué lo consideraría?. -respiro profundamente. -Con una hija, un yerno y un nieto esperándome, no es como si lo considerara mucho la verdad... ¿tu sí?.

Booker acaricio con cuidado su herida. -La verdad es que no, siempre considere que moriría antes de... bueno, llegar a pensar en eso. - Booker centro su mirada en los portavasos del auto, viendo una cajetilla de cigarrillos que no recordara que estuviera ahí. -¿Te molesta?.

Albert negó con la cabeza. -Adelante, solo pásame uno.

Booker tomo el cigarrillo entre sus dedos y antes de llevárselo a su boca se lamió los labios, tragando un poco de la sangre que tenia en los mismos, luego coloco el cigarrillo en el "encendedor" del auto y mientras esperaba, decidió encender la radio con el volumen bajo, reproduciendo una canción, para por fin llevar el cigarrillo a su boca.

Cluth- Gone Cold

Por su parte Albert solo limpió el sudor de su frente para luego guardar el cigarrillo dentro del bolsillo de su camisa. Al fin y al cabo dejo el tabaco cuando nació su primera nieta, lo único que quería era simpatizar con Booker.

Booker dio la primera calada al mismo, para luego bajar el vidrio y soltar todo el humo fuera del auto. -Siempre he pensado que hay personas que no tienen suerte, que tienen problemas "reales"...

Albert escucho atentamente lo que le decía Booker y aunque lo repitiera uno y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, no lograba entenderle, por un momento pensó que alguna de las turbinas de los jets que piloto durante su tiempo en el ejercito lo habían dejado sordo.

"¿Sentimientos?" esas no eran la clase de cosas que Albert estaba acostumbrado de ver de un hombre como Booker... debía admitir que durante su servicio militar le enseñaron a actuar antes de pensar, pero era humano y no podía evitarlo, es cierto que muchas veces dudo de lo anterior por lo que llego hacer. Pero esta vez era diferente, tenía frente a él a otro hombre que sabe muy bien la realidad de las cosas.

-Lamento... lamento lo que ha sucedido, lo de tu mujer e hija... lo siento...-Se quiso tapar la boca casi al instante en que termino de hablar, es solo que no sabía porque no había actuado antes, acaso ¿tenía que decirlo, sentía culpa?, la cierto era que no lo sabía, lo único que sabía que era verdad en ese momento era ese fuego que emano dentro de él, comenzando a quemarlo desde las entrañas, solo intensificándose mientras mas hablaba.

Eso no era culpa, ¿verdad?

Aun recordaba muy bien aquel día, lo vivió en primera fila después de todo, pero lo que de verdad hizo que se sintiera como un bastardo fue tener que hablar una semana después con Booker dándole sus condolencias por lo de su familia, que lo había visto todo lo sucedido en las noticias, eso fue lo que le dijo aquel día.

Booker escucho cada palabra y simplemente no puedo evitarlo, entrecerró los ojos y dejo caer un par de lágrimas que chocaron contra su barba mal cortada, negando con la cabeza mientras veía hacia el frente, aun sin cruzar miradas con Albert. -No pasa nada... -jadeando por aire. -No era mas que una puta.

Una luz verde ilumino sus rostros. Era hora de continuar, sin embargo, Booker no reacciono en lo mas mínimo, solo siguió forzando sus manos contra el volante, con un rostro lleno de golpes y cortadas que reflejaba arrepentimiento.

Albert miro a Booker detenidamente y hubiera seguido así por mucho mas tiempo, pero el ruido de las gotas de sangre seguía, no se podía dar el lujo de esperar y mucho menos de quedarse en medio de la noche encerrado en un auto.

Se armó de valor y entonces hablo -No es el mejor momento Booker, pero... tendremos un funeral al cual asistir si no nos vamos ya. -Albert quería tocarle el hombro y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero por un lado quería sacar la pistola y simplemente acabar con lo que empezó, al menos eso serviría mas a la larga que la primera opción.

Booker tardo un poco en incorporarse y limpiar las lágrimas en su antebrazo, aun teniendo problemas para respirar. -Si, perdona, solo necesitaba pensar... -Booker saco el cigarrillo prácticamente nuevo de su boca y lo tiro por la ventana para estirarse sobre el asiento, pero aun sin acelerar.

-A... Albert. -Booker hablo con cierta dificultad y dolor, dando casi dando todo de si mismo.

Albert miro a Booker, solo para verlo con la mirada centrada sobre él, el sujeto al que le había quitado su hija mirándolo de frente, dándose cuenta de la cantidad de cicatrices que tenía en su rostro.

Albert soltó el seguro del arma, dispuesto a disparar mientras su respiración aumentaba y su cuerpo temblaba. -¿Si?. -respondió con duda y miedo, sintiendo como toda la sangre se congelaba mientras sentía el pulso en el gatillo del arma.

Pero Booker solo sonrió. -Gracias. -su voz sonaba adolorida, pero de alguna manera calmada y sincera. Puso de nuevo su vista en el frente y esta vez pisando con mas fuerza el acelerador.

Albert dio gracias a Dios una vez mas, aunque dudaba si es que no lo había abandonado hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

No sabía absolutamente nada de lo que le rodeaba, todo era una extraña combinación de colores a su alrededor que se movían sin ningún patrón aparente, pero a pesar de que sentir como si hubiera entrando en una dimensión alterne, debía admitir que se sentía bien, eufórico, se sentía cálido y querido en ese mundo.

-Rápido, llévenlo a urgencias, vayan preparando el equipo para "traumatismo", asegúrense de que no se este ahogando. -una voz gruesa hablo, era un hombre medianamente alto con una bata.

Tan rápido como pudieron el par de oficiales bajaron al peliblanco de la furgoneta policial y lo pusieron sobre una camilla, dejando en las manos de las enfermeras.

-¿Crees que sobreviva? -hablo uno de los oficiales.

-Me daría calma pensar que si lo hará…-aparto la gorra de su cabeza mientras se daba aire con la misma. -Pero no lo hará.

Los oficiales perdieron de vista al peliblanco tras la puerta que tenía escrita por arriba "urgencias."

Poco a poco Lincoln recuperaba la noción de lo que le rodeaba, aunque su vista no volvía del todo, veía borroso y por un momento pensó que se estaba quedando ciego por todo el blanco que veía, apenas alcanzaba a distinguir a las personas que se movían a su alrededor, todas parecían siluetas azules deformes.

Trataba de hablar, pero no lograba ni siquiera mover la lengua, duro así un rato hasta que una de esas siluetas se le acercó para colocarle algo en su rostro, no podía distinguir lo que era, solo que empezaba a sentir un profundo sueño y la verdad es que no se resistió, se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y cerró los ojos, esperando que todo fuera un mal sueño.

* * *

N/A:

Muy bien, espero no haberles decepcionado de todo en cuanto al contenido del capítulo, pero la verdad es que si se me dificulto un poco escribirlo.

Pero cambiando ligeramente de tema, a esta pequeño fic no le quedan muchos capítulos, máxim mas, porque quisiera empezar con lo que podríamos llamar "segundo temporada", lo hare para refrescar mis ideas y ver realmente que rumbo y final quiero para esta.

Ahora, quiero decirles que me gustaría continuar con mis otras historias para no dejarlas en el olvido.

Espero que les haya gustado o al menos haberles echo pasar un rato agradable, esperare impaciente y con miedo sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas o cualquier otra cosa que quieran decirme, les agradeceré su sinceridad.

Nos leemos después, que tengan un excelente día


End file.
